


Distance Between Us

by Melonbread96



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bottom Evan, Bottom Vanoss, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medication, Mystery, Porn With Plot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Delirious, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 49,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: "What do you look like?" texted Evan, waiting patiently for a reply.It started as a question, Evan knew he couldn't get more. The distance between them would always be there. A screen separated them, but it should've been enough. He should be happy with what he has, but sometimes he'd want a little more. At times he felt like he asked too much, or just not enough. A message would blink on, only adding to his emotions."Wouldn't you like to know?" texted Delirious, with a hint of teasing.It was everything he wanted to know.(There's more to this story than what it seems.)





	1. Voice Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book has depression and suicidal thoughts. If this easily triggers you, then please don't read. I would never want to **suicide trigger** anyone. 
> 
> It also contains smut and possible gore. If you're easily squeamish or underage, I'd suggest reading a different book. 
> 
> I'm however not your parent, or know how mature your thought process is going to be. These are just warnings, and it's up to you as a reader, to decide to read or not. I can't stop you from doing anything. 
> 
> ~
> 
> I appreciate any support, and votes from my readers. I know it's kinda taboo for writers to ask for votes, because it sounds stingy. I'm just letting you know I appreciate any that I receive, it really does help the book out. 
> 
> Most of all, I'm grateful for the comments. I truly look forward to them in this book. 
> 
> I look forward to the long journey with you all.

It was like any other day, when Evan would play with the rest of the guys. There was only one thing still bothering him in the back of his mind. Delirious wasn't playing with them. He hoped it didn't bother his friend, when he was curious about what he looked like. None of their friends knew the appearance of the mysterious Delirious. This would make him wonder even more, even if it's something his friend would hate. Evan couldn't help himself, sometimes he'd joke about it. They basically made up Delirious' appearance, just from small details and guessing. Everyone was currently playing prop hunt, Tyler was looking in the wrong room. His friend was searching through the boxes nearby, hoping to find the Canadian. This only made him chuckle, before deciding to taunt him. 

"I'm not behind those boxes. Wait don't leave Tyler, stay in my room. You might even want to hop in the bed, just relax with me," lied Evan, knowing it would only piss him off. 

"Fuck you Evan!" screamed Tyler, he got on the bed anyway, while rotating his character around, hoping to see him. 

"You forgot to close the door," said Evan, before running over and closing it for him. 

The little can ran across the room, making Tyler scream and chase after him, "Little can! Evan is a little can bitch, get back here you fucker."  
The rest of the guys were shouting as well, trying to find where Evan was located from Tyler. This caused Evan to run for his life, with less than a minute on the clock. He moved under the table, when Tyler went into the kitchen. Another person appeared, and he noticed Nogla as a chair behind them. His friend was peeking at what they were doing, causing Evan to laugh. Nogla was even bold enough to jump, but this caught the eye of one of them. "I see the little shit, he's a chair," Terrioriser pointed out, making Nogla scream and try to deny being a chair. This was the distraction Evan needed, knowing that Nogla wasn't going to get away from them. It didn't even take long for them to kill the chair. 

"Now where is Evan? I'm so fucking pissed that I lost him," complained Tyler, now that they had lost his trail.  
"I'm totally not watching you guys right now," chuckled Evan, now he's on top of the kitchen counter. He got there from jumping on a chair from the kitchen. 

The two retracted their steps back to the kitchen, and Evan wasn't lying when he said he was watching. They could be seen down the hallway, before they came back. There wasn't that much time on the clock, he was going to make it. "I dare you to jump," said Nogla, hoping that Evan would be just as bold as himself. It wasn't like for Evan to skip out on a dare, unless he thought it was impossible. He did it once, when they both had their backs to him, causing Nogla to laugh hysterically. "Ye blind fucks, he's like right there," taunted Nogla, but at the very wrong time. Evan made the can jump, right when Nogla said it. He could only run, when the two guys chased him. This was a race against the clock, and Tyler managed to kill the can. It was however too late, because Evan lived long enough to win. 

"I call fucking bullshit," groaned Terrioriser, though Evan won and they couldn't change that fact. 

They called it a night, despite Evan asking for another game. He couldn't sleep that night, so his friends distracted him. Everyone wanted some rest, plus not everyone had the same time zone. Evan tended to play all night long, while sleeping all day. This was normal for him, as his friends said their goodbyes. He just shut down the game, not knowing what else to do. His twitter account didn't show anything new, and Delirious hadn't messaged him on Skype. This was making him worried, like something bad might've happened. Evan tried to shrug it off, decide to distract himself instead. He'd watch random videos on YouTube, then getting bored and watching a movie on his computer. His mind kept wandering towards his friend, and wondering if he pushed things too far. 

'Hey man, are you still up? I want to just chat,' texted Delirious, gaining all of Evan's attention as he closed all of the other programs. 

'Yeah sure, let's do a voice chat,' Evan texted back, hoping to gain some sort of comfort from it. He couldn't deny that he was a little nervous. 

"Sorry I couldn't show up for game night, I had so much stuff to do," explained Delirious, who did sound a little guilty, "I'll make it up to you, we can play tomorrow. It would just be the two of us."

This sounded strangely intimate, him and Delirious rarely played alone together. He told him he was fine with it, or maybe they could just bring one friend. Evan didn't want to sound desperate, but playing with just them two would be amazing. They talked about what they did earlier, how Evan beat his friends in another game of prop hunt. Delirious went to the DMV, did some boring stuff there. An couple hours passed by, when Evan decided to do something. He'd turn on his web cam, causing Delirious to gasp on the other end.

"Oh my god, is that really you?" asked Delirious with a surprised tone, probably looking all over Evan's figure. This was the first time Evan decided to show himself, and his friend seemed to approve of what he was seeing. He couldn't help it, he'd blush at all of the compliments. 

"Like holy shit. you're so buff and tan. I'd burn like crazy if I got some sun," chuckle Delirious, mostly to get rid of some of the tension, "I didn't think you'd be this cute."

"Wha?" said Evan, mostly the sound escaped out of surprised. 

"You heard me, I thought I'd be looking at a skinny ass nerd. Not some sexy Asian super model," teased Delirious, only causing Evan to be more flustered. 

He was okay with the teasing, even if it had a hint of flirting with it. Evan knew Delirious wasn't actually serious, his friend just always messed with him. This did however cause his face to turn red, and he couldn't look at the camera. It was too embarrsing, especially when Delirious wasn't shy about complementing his body. "So what have you and Luke played lately," said Evan, trying to change the subject. It seemed to work, because Delirious would talk about the games he wanted to play. There was some things he wanted to play with Luke, which Evan surely wouldn't play with him. They chatted for awhile, until Evan finally felt a little tired. He'd actually yawn, stretching out his arms over his head. 

"That was fucking hot," muttered Delirious quietly, though Evan managed to hear it. 

He'd quickly straighten out his shirt, wishing that he didn't accidentally exposed some skin. It was finaly time to call it a night, especially now that he knew him and Deliroius are on good terms. "I'll talk to you later man, I should sleep," Evan excused himself, but was interrupted. There was something Delirious wanted to tell him, though his friend changed his mind. This only made Evan even more curious, wanting to know what Delirious wanted to say to him. His friend however wished him a good night, they had chatted long enough. Evan smiled at him, even teasingly winked at him, "good night Delirious." This was the end of the call, and he felt a little empty afterwards. 

"Oh right, I shouldn't forget to take my medication," said Evan, only to himself, since the call was cut off. He'd pull out three different bottles, then took them with some water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, it's going to be a slow start. I'm trying to build it up to something. This story does have a plot twist, which I hope I execute well enough. I never know how you guys respond to it, and if it's better in my head. 
> 
> They don't do YouTube together, or anything like that. I'm saying this, just incase you guys think they're YouTubers. Both of them are just really good friends, who have never meet in real life. 
> 
> I won't be able to make a ton of uploads, currently. I plan to update every Monday, which is once a week, until I feel up to uploading constantly.
> 
> ~Melon


	2. Stay in Bed

"Oh shit, you went flying," laughed Evan, while he watched Delirious' corpse launched through the air. 

"Help! Someone save me!" shouted Delirious, his laughter went from normal to insane. 

"I'll save you! Just tell me where you are," replied Evan, who was still laughing about the launch. 

They had been playing GTA for awhile, and it was just the two of them. Both of them were looking for glitches, hoping to share it with their friends later. Evan lost track of time, getting lost in playing with him. It made him feel better about his day, since so much has happened. He wouldn't have looked forward to waking up, if his friends weren't around. "Evan watch this," said Delirious, trying to get his attention, but also failing to do the trick. A car slammed into his character, and killing him instantly. They both kept on laughing, until someone knocked on his door. Evan would quickly put on his jacket and gloves. The person had his food, as he helped himself to it. He would probably forget to eat sometimes, if someone wasn't there to remind him. 

"I want to show you one more thing, I promise it's good," exclaimed Delirious, as they left to a certain location. 

"I hope it's better than you getting hit by that car," teased Evan, knowing it'll hit a nerve. 

"Shuch up! It wasn't supposed to happen," pouted Delirious, while they stole a car to get there. 

It was just up a hill, away from the entire town. Evan wasn't even sure why he was brought there, and nothing seemed to happen. They just stood there, as he started to slowly get impatient, "is something suppose to happen?" Delirious would just shush him, it was slowly getting dark. The light shifted in the horizon, coloring the sky with deep blues mixing with orange red hues. It actually looked nice, as Delirious' character went into selfie mode. They both stood in the picture, before it got taken. Everything went silent for awhile, both of them staring into the pixelated sky. This slowly dawned on him, on why he's being brought here. He was glad that Delirious couldn't see his real face. It was nice just to enjoy the silence. 

"I want to take you to see the real sunset one day, just you and me. We could view the stars and relax," explained Delirious, he really thought through about this day. 

"Thanks Delirious, this is.. special," replied Evan, his heart was beating rapidly. This was the moment, that he wished he could see Delirious' expression. 

"Yeah, I love spending time with you," said Delirious, though it slowly turned into a joke, "I'd get wet just thinking about it."

They would eventually have to call it a night, which was actually early morning for Evan. He would take a light nap, and power through his busy day. If there was an option, he'd probably sleep in bed all day long. Instead his mind wandered about the sunset, until he fell asleep. His alarm would wake him up, and he knew what was going to happen. He'd search for his pills, them took them for the day. Evan would get dressed, wishing that he could just lay in bed forever. It wasn't like anything bad happen if he did, though someone would worry about him. There was a knock on the door, as he slipped on his clothes. Brock was smiling at him, his breakfast in his hands. His friend was invited inside, as they chatted away. Evan always felt nervous about this, he absoluletly hated it. 

"Don't worry Evan, I'll even wait for you," encouraged Brock, his friend smiled at him, "it's not like you haven't been doing this for years."

Evan would eat his meal, feeling all of his stress flutter inside of him. There was a reason he rarely left his room, and he didn't like going out. They finally got ready, as Brock took him there. It wasn't a long wait, even if the therapist was already with someone. Evan would have to wait out in the lounge, just playing with his jacket. A patient finally walked out, and then the lady at the desk allowed him inside. Brock gave him the thumbs up, before he went in. She's a nice woman, better than some of his previous therapists. "Hello, how are you feeling Evan?" asked Minx, she smiled brightly at him. He'd just shrug, not really giving her a proper answer. She started writing something down, which he felt was a little rude. It was however normal for a session, as it continued. 

"Has anything new have happened?" questioned Minx, hoping to move along the conversation. 

"Not really," replied Evan, he wasn't even looking at up her. He'd prefered to start picking at his gloves. 

"Really? Nothing new and exciting? I'm sure your friends have been spending time with you," suggested Minx, as she tried harder to get a better response. 

"I just play video games," said Evan plainly, not wanting to give any details. 

She asked about his family, and he'd just go quiet. This caused her to write more in her pad. There was some questions about what he played, and he just list the game titles. Evan knew he seemed stubborn, he was just very uncomfortable. His life wasn't all that exciting, and someone picking his brain was a bit frightening. She started asking about his eating habits, he'd just shrug and said he'd eat. "I think your medication should help, but only time will tell. Please notify us if anything changes, like mood swings or feeling more depressed," informed Minx, as she wrote in her pad, "I'll also ask that you try getting some fresh air, I know it's hard, but I know you can do it." Her encouragement didn't do much for him, he'd just nod his head. 

His session was over, and Brock came over to him. They would head back to his place, where he would probably stay in bed. It wasn't like Evan could help it, he felt numb to the world. His mind wandered over to the sunset, it really was nice. Delirious' soothing voice made it better. His friend might've said more things, but Evan started tuning out Brock. He knew it was rude, but he couldn't help that either. They stayed in his room for awhile, just chatting and talking about his day. There was a lot more conversation, then when he was with his new therapist. Brock told him about playing a new game, but Evan wasn't really paying that much attention. Delirious' name came up, as it finally had his interest. It wouldn't be bad for him to try different things. 

"Delirious and Luke has played it, maybe we could give it a try. You'll actually really like it, and maybe we'll find some cool bugs in the game," suggested Brock, while he smiled at him. 

"Yeah sure, it sounds great, maybe we'll try it tonight. I'm sure the guys would like it," agreed Evan, not even knowing what the game was. 

His friend would eventually leave, so he started exercising. It was supposed to help with his depression, at least that's what the docs have informed him. He'd lift weights, run on his treadmill. Evan would exercise, until he grew too tired to do it. His mind could wander, and it didn't surprisingly went to the sunset. He wished he could see Delirious' smile, the way the orange hues could caress his face. A lot of time he wondered about what he would look like, even if it was bad to ask. Evan couldn't help his imagination and his curiosity. His phone started to buzz, mostly from a friend texting him. He'd ignore it at first, just went up to get himself something to drink. The mindless buzzing would always be there, until he went over to peer at the text. 

'Can we do a voice chat?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? 
> 
> I decided not to have a scheduled thing going on, I had thought about it for awhile. 
> 
> Maybe I should postpone my one-shot book, because.. I'm slowly getting obsessed with writing this story. It's so interesting to me. 
> 
> Out of curiosity, what do you think is going to happen in this story?
> 
> ~Melon


	3. Ex-Girlfriend

His phone buzzed, and he hadn't answered it. The thing kept ringing for a few days now, until the battery ran out. Evan eventually plugged back his phone, but didn't turn it back on. He'd just lay in bed, not wanting to get up. There wasn't any tears, no whimpering or complaining. Time just passed him by, and he rarely got up to do anything. It hasn't gotten this bad in a long time. Evan would just think about his past conversation with Delirious, and didn't want to get up. His friend Brock even visited him later on during the night, when he stayed up just watching vids on his large screen. It contained movies, and even YouTube was on it. Nothing would motivate him, but he'd take the pills because he was told to do it. They were placed on his bed along with some food, before Brock left for the night. 

He still thought about that night. 

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Evan, he smiled at the screen, his web cam is on. Something was however very wrong, and he didn't like the direction of the conversation. 

"My ex-girlfriend came into town, and she asked for some help. I wouldn't mind helping to tap into that ass," chuckled Delirious, not realizing the effect it was having, "she's so smoking hot, I think she wants to bang a couple times before going back to her place."

"Oh, congrat? Why are telling me this?" questioned Evan, feeling uneasy with the conversation. 

"I won't be around for a couple days, just gonna spend time with her. We're not getting back together, but I need to get laid so bad," groaned Delirious, while it grew silently for a moment. 

"That's fine, just message me when you get back," replied Evan, his own expression was giving himself away. He couldn't help it, this was hurting him. It was like something was squeezing his chest harshly. 

"Are you okay Evan? I'm always here if you want to talk about it," said Delirious worriedly, not knowing he's the cause of it. 

"No, I just forgot something. I'm just worried about it, so I'll talk to you later," uttered Evan quickly, before shutting off his cam and the call. 

He just sat on his chair for the longest time, staring at his Skype screen. Evan didn't get it, his friend even told him he looked attractive. Maybe he was misunderanding everything, there wasn't anything going on between them. "This is so fucked," said Evan, he still didn't move, just allowed the tears to fall. After the days has passed, Evan didn't check Skype. He wasn't even sure if Delirious ever messaged him back. It just pushed him deeper into depression, as he stayed in bed, not wanting to get out from it. Brock would still come over, bring him food and tried to encourage him. He was one of the few people that knew about it, that tried to help him. Someone else knocked on his door, when he went to answer it. 

"You ass, have us all worried for nothing," complained Brian, he walked in without much thought, "hell even Tyler has messaged me constantly, asking if you're okay. Brock just tells us to wait until you respond back."

"I'm sorry, I've been busy," lied Evan, he still felt tired even after all the sleep. 

"To busy to tell us your busy? That's bullshit Evan, are you even taking your meds?" questioned Brian, he scowled and crossed his arms, "we know how bad it can get, when you don't take them."

"I've been taking them, just don't worry," reassured Evan, though he just wanted his friend to leave. He'd rather mope all by himself. 

"Anyways I've grabbed us some pie, and we're gonna watch movies together," said Brian cheerfully, trying to bring up his mood. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," replied Evan, though it fell on deaf ears. 

They both sat on his couch, opposite from each other. Evan liked his space, while the movie played out. He'd usually offer drinks, maybe even make some popcorn. It was like he wasn't even motivated to do something like that. His friend also didn't know, that he hadn't been eating much. This made exercising difficult, and he almost gave that up as well. His friend cut them some pie, while digging through his fridge for drinks. This was his first meal for the day, he hadn't ate much the day before either. Brian would blabber on about random things, and even talk about some of the stuff he's doing. Evan would only listen, and appreciate the gesture. He didn't need to talk, just enjoy the day for awhile. The movie wasn't half bad, not that great either. It was enough for him to be somewhat interested in it. 

His friend eventually left, and he was alone with his thoughts again. Delirious would rather be around his old girl, then hang out with him. It stung so much to know, and maybe there's another reason it hurt. He didn't want to admit it, a part of him enjoyed their time together too much. Evan would day dream about it, but this time, he wished he stopped thinking. Everything just felt so numb, and he wanted to stay that way. He didn't want to feel the intense pain, the feeling of being tossed aside. His phone was fully charged now, as he hesitantly turned it on. A lot of his friends messaged him, and he flinched at the concerned messages. There one thing that made him curious, Delirious messaged him on the day he left. He'd scroll through them all. 

'Well bye Evan, I'll let you know when I'll be back online.'

'It was awful, she kept talking about her new boyfriend. She basically mooch off my food, and used my place as a hotel.'

'Can we play something? I'm bored, and Luke seems to be busy.'

'Evan are you okay? You haven't been on, and the others are worried.'

'I'm so sexually frustrated, and I'm so bored. I just want a little attention, I'll even fly over there and suck your dick.'

'I bet you have a fine ass too.'

'Please don't ignore me, are you upset with me? Is it because I decided to hang out with her, instead of you guys? You did seem bothered when you left.'

'I swear I'll use my hand forever, and just to die a virgin. And shut up, I have a heart of a virgin, don't judge me.'

'Okay you caught me, I'm a filthy asshole.'

'Seriously Evan, please come back.'

His messages were just flashing at him, and he reread them. They brought a smile on his face, though it also made him ache painfully. Evan didn't mean to make everyone worried, if only he'd check his phone. He just didn't want to read about, how Delirious banged his ex, which somehow didn't happen. His hand started typing, then erasing the message. Evan didn't know what to type, especially since he caused this awkward situation. It seemed like he settled for something simple, 'I'm here, how are you?' He'd cringe at his own message, wondering how he could make it better. Delirious started typing, which caused his heart to race. His own emotion were confusing to him, and he wished that Delirious wouldn't affect him so strongly.

'Thank god you're back, I was so lonely I'm doing better now that you're here,' texted Delirious, it came with a eggplant emoji. 

'Sorry to worry you, I had some things to do. I thought you'd be busy,' Evan texted back, a smile on his face, 'I also missed you.'

'I miss you too, so is it okay if I head over and suck your dick now?' texted Delirious, it came with a laughing/crying emoji. 

'shut up you idiot,' texted Evan, though the whole time he felt like the weight lifted off of him. He could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out [PastelBling](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/fWlHTsoWHJ)
> 
> She has a new book out. 
> 
> It's an Ohmtoonz bdsm book, about Luke trying out this new club.  
>  
> 
> ~Melon


	4. The Owl Stripper

"Hey sexy lady, have you ever been with a 12 year old?" asked Lui with his squeaker voice, while his character went up to the prostitute, "no? Okay, I wasn't interested anyways."

"What the fuck Lui? That's so messed up," wheezed Tyler, most of the guys were playing on their own private server. 

"Yeah, we all know chicks aren't into dicksless men," chuckled Nogla, not really pointing the obvious messed up situation. 

"Fuck you Nogla," laughed Lui, it was turning into a giggle fit, as his voice returned to normal. 

"Guys, is this everyone?" questioned Evan, he gathered everyone to play today. 

It seemed like Brian was going to show up soon, but it was only going to be them. This left Evan to wonder why Delirious didn't show up again, but he didn't want to bother him. They went into the strip club, as Brian appeared already inside getting a lap dance. The rest of the crew wandered inside, though the place was mostly empty. "This place blows, it's mostly dicks in this place," complained Tyler, but the rest of the guys were too busy messing around. "Relax Tyler, at least you could ask one of the guys for a lap dance," teased Brian, knowing it would just get Tyler all heated up. Evan got up the the stripper pole, just to walk about it, "Woo yaa! Best stripper in the club!" This caused some of the guys to watch him, while others bickered. 

"I saw him first, he's mine," belched Nogla, he started shoving Tyler who argued with him. 

"No he's mine, you bitch," replied Tyler, but it was all good fun. 

"Don't fight you guys, this can only be settled in one way. The battle to the death," announced Evan, which everyone agreed to it. 

They talked about how they should settle it, and some reason Lui and Brian were going to join in. Everyone switched games to death run, where Evan was currently death. Whoever won would finally claim the stripper, which Evan started to deny being. "The not so owl stripper has decided. I will challenge you all, for an actual real stripper," stated Evan, causing the guys to cheer, everyone got ready to cross over. Brian started pushing Tyler from behind, causing his friend to panic and scream, "stop you fuck, don't do that." Lui ran across, making it without any problems. It was Nogla who tried the same thing, and got blown into the ceiling. This went on for awhile, with everyone only having one life left. Everyone was having a blast, as they were on the last obstacle. 

"Alright we know how it works. Whoever beats this gets the stripper, which is totally not me," said Evan, making sure everyone remembers the prize, "alright everyone go at the same time."

He didn't really expect everyone to actually do it, and the train ran everyone over. A few of the guys screamed their complaints, but there had to be a winner. "Since all of you suck, I've announce myself as the winner. I win myself, I mean a stripper," stated Evan, to all of his friends. They were going to call it a night, since everyone felt a bit tired or had things to do. Everyone said their goodbyes, and this would leave him alone. Evan knew he used this as a crutch sometimes, not wanting the games to ever end. This was one of the few things that made him happy, but there was also one thing missing. Delirious wasn't playing with him, not that he had to every time. His friend was playing with Luke, which was a surprise to no one. Evan learned about this, once he checked Skype again. He must've just missed his message, before getting on the game. 

"Now what?" questioned Evan to himself, not really sure what he should be doing. 

The earlier hype didn't wear off, so he went to lift some weights. His eating came back in full force, as he consume extra carbs. This came with junk food, along with some healthy stuff. Evan would do some arm crunches, then run on his treadmill. He ate some food, then checked his Skype. There wasn't anything, and sometimes it would be empty. It just depended on the time, or if his friends were more active. Evan started to reflect on some things, it was obvious at this point. He was starting to fall for one of his friends, even he couldn't deny that fact. This might only go so far, but he wasn't sure if he should tell someone. Brock would probably would encourage him, or at least hear him out. Evan thought about trying to get a hold of him, but his friend was probably busy. 

This left him with another option. 

'Are you still playing with Luke? I thought maybe we could chat for a bit,' texted Evan, and his heart hammered after sending it. 

This could be a huge mistake, he didn't know how Delirious could react to a question like this one. There wasn't a message for awhile, so maybe his friend was busy. Evan decided to message Brock after all, after waiting an hour and watching some vids. 'Do you want me to come over? I could bring food,' texted Brock, knowing the answer was going to be yes. He didn't trust himself tonight, not when he was filled with nervous energy. Delirious still hadn't answered his text, so he just rummaged through his phone. They have a lot of good memories together, and they hardly fought. There was only one big argument, where Delirious really pushed Luke onto him. It wasn't that he didn't like his friend, they were just completely different. Both of them didn't like the same games, or hardly agreed on anything. 

This left with Delirious deciding to play different games, on separate times with each other them. Luke also didn't like huge crowds of people in a game, unless it was to shoot them. It seemed like Luke was more into knowing people separately, and maybe the introduction could've gotten better. There was no lasting damage, so Evan did tell Luke to text him any time if he wanted. They ended up not really talking to each other, unless it was about Delirious. Mostly if he's gaming with him, or if Delirious was away on something. His phone finally buzzed, causing him to react and immediately look for it. This lead to disappointment, because it was only Brock. His friend was getting the food, which meant he was on his way. Evan just let him know he was waiting, then went back to watching more videos. 

'I can't right now, I promised Luke I'd play with him all day. We can talk tomorrow, maybe,' texted Delirious, much to Evan's disappointment. 

'That's okay, I'm fine with talking tomorrow. It wasn't that important anyways. I hope you both have fun,' Evan texted back, some of it was a lie.   
He'd stare at his phone, thinking maybe this was for the best. It wasn't like Delirious would like him back, or was even interested in a serious relationship. "What was I thinking?" muttered Evan, he shook his head and waited for his friend. Brock eventually came over, along with some tacos. They talked about their day, while he avoided a certain subject. He would bring it up, once they had talked for awhile. Evan wanted to know what his friend was up to, if anything new had happened. They ate with some music blaring, with him thinking about a certain someone. It seemed like Brock noticed him being distracted, and asked about it, "so what's on your mind?" He wasn't going to change the subject, and there was no point in hiding it.

"I actually have a crush on someone," said Evan, then immediately felt worried after saying it. 

"Are you talking about Delirious?" chuckled Brock, like it was the most obvious thing ever. 

"You knew?" gasped Evan, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Oh please, like I don't see the way you both talk, when you're around each other," Brock pointed out, knowing that Evan didn't have a clue, "It's obvious that he likes you back."

"Do you really think so?" asked Evan, he was biting his lip and wondering if it's true. 

"If you doubt me, you should ask him," replied Brock, as he tried to nudge Evan into the right direction, "I bet it would make him so happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My final warning. This story is very deceitful, and has a ton of graphic stuff in the future. You all have been warned. Mua ha ha ha *cough*
> 
> I'll hopefully get some more writing done. My cold/flu is kicking my ass. It keeps coming back, when I think it'll go away. Ugh. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and all of the support. (:
> 
> ~Melon


	5. A Confession

"I don't know, what if he says no? What if this ruins everything between us?" questioned Evan worriedly, like his confession could make him lose his friend. 

"I'll admit, it's a bit risk and it could change things between you both if he doesn't feel the same," admit Brock, though he wasn't finished, "There is always a chance that something could go wrong, so you have to ask youself if it's worth it. If you want to be with him badly enough."

"I don't know, I can't imagine not being around him," replied Evan, while he felt conflicted on what he should do. 

"You'll figure it out, and who knows. He might have feeling for you, then you both can take the relationship slowly into the way you want it," suggested Brock, knowing that Evan needed to hear the good along with the bad, "I'm sure that no matter what happens, he'd still want to be around you as well."

They hang out a little longer, before Brock decided he should go. This left Evan to think about it for the rest of the day. Maybe he needed some time to himself, just to reflect on his decision. It wasn't up to his friends, or anyone else. There was just one thing he couldn't stop thinking about, the fact that Brock said Delirious obviously likes him back. He wondered if the others thought the same thing, or maybe his friend Brock picked up on things a lot better. Even if they did date, there's no guarantee that it would work out. If they broke up, it could also ruin things between them. Evan couldn't really sleep that night, and just played online by himself. He would destroy cars, and get chased by virtual police. It still didn't keep his mind of that one particular person. 

When he did finally pass out, he woke up rather late. Evan would turn on his phone, while looking for something to eat. He'd settle for a bowl of cereal, before scrolling through his messages. 'I remembered you wanted to chat yesterday. I'm free now,' texted Delirious, but it was three hours ago. This made him hesitant, as he decided to respond anyways. It was better late than never, at least he hoped it was. His friend messaged him back immediately, wanting to do a voice chat. Evan told him to wait, that he'd want to get on his computer first. He was eating his cereal, while the machine booted up. It finally came on, as he opened up his Skype. His face cam turned on, showing Delirious that he's eating and without a shirt. This was a mistake on his part, he forgot to turn it off. 

"Oh wow shit, you're so buff Evan," teased Delirious, causing the Asian to blush and try to turn off his cam, "No don't turn it off!"

"God that's embarrasing, sorry about that," said Evan, clearly not paying attention to what Delirious had said earlier, "I haven't been up long."

"Come on turn the cam back on, I don't mind seeing you," Delirious tried to convince him, but it wasn't working. The cam would stay off, because Evan didn't feel comfortable with it on. 

"What did you want to do today?" asked Evan, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I remembered you wanted to talk about something? What was it?" questioned Delirious, who really was curious about it. 

"It's nothing, I just wanted someone to talk to," lied Evan, as he didn't have the courage to say what he really felt.   
They both decided on playing some dead by daylight, against whatever strangers they would run into. Evan wasn't that into horror games, there was just a few exceptions. He also knew Delirious love playing this game, so he went along with it. Both of them were survivors, so they could be in the same game. The killer immediately found Delirious, because he could hear the screaming. "Ahhhhh! What the fuck!" shouted Delirious, he was trying to get away. Evan was currently working on the generator, and laughing at his friend's screams. He really couldn't help himself, and accidently messed up on it. The killer wasn't focused on him, so he was allowed some mistakes. There was more screaming, once Delirious got hit by the killer. 

"Will you stop screaming, I can't concentrate," laughed Evan, he really was messing up too much. 

"Fuck you, try staying calm while being chased. I've never been so scared in my life," complained Delirious, then it got loud again, "oh my god, he found me again."

This went on for awhile, until the killer chased someone else. It was like the gaming gods were on Evan's side, as he manages to stay out of sight. He'd see the killer off in the distance, but never looking specifically for him. The game went on with only one person dying, and Delirious being injured. Evan started shouting for Delirious' location, so he could help him. They wandered around for each other, but the killer spotted his friend instead. "Noooo! Fuck you asshole!" screamed Delirious, but it was too late as he was placed on the hook. It was time for Evan to save him, otherwise his chances were looking slim. He could go for the last generator, then the door. This did cross his mind, though the other survivor seemed to be on the last one. Evan made his move to save his friend, then hopefully get out of there.   
He noticed the killer camping in one spot, while Delirious shouted insults at him. The person wasn't moving, so he had to act. Evan revealed himself, as the chase was on. It was a newer map, so he didn't really know his way around. He managed to drop a plank on the killer, before making his escape. Delirious seemed thankful to see him, until he pulled him down. The killer hits his friend, causing him to run for his life again. One hit lands on him, and there was no chance in saving Delirious' character. Evan settled with saving himself, now that the last generator was finished. He slowly made his way towards the exit, trying not to be seen, otherwise this time he would die. Delirious' character was dead, but he was rooting for him to make it. The killer was guarding the open door, and the other player already left. 

"I think I know where the trap door is," said Delirious, as he started to guide Evan towards the other exit. His instructions weren't the best, and ther worst possible scenerio happened.

"I thought you said it was right here," groaned Evan, with no trap door in sight. 

"I thought it was there," replied Delirious sheepishly, since he really did think he knew the location. 

This left Evan to try and find it, knowing the killer was still looking for him. He could try to go back towards the exit, but the killer could still be guarding it. He managed to get lucky, as he spotted it in the distance. The killer was out there looking for him as well, but didn't notice him going for the trap door. Evan made his escape, then celebrated his win, "yes, I did it." Delirious started congratulating him, then they played a few more games afterwards. This reminded him of why he liked Delirious so much, and why they were so good together. Both of them loved each other's company, and wouldn't mind spending most of the day just gaming. Evan couldn't imagine being with someone else, even if his feelings changed down the road. 

"Can we stop for a bit, there's something serious I want to talk about," said Evan, his heart was hammering fast. 

"Alright, let me turn my game off," replied Delirious, not knowing where the conversation was leaning towards. They both got of the game, and just settled in Skype chat. Evan pulled on a shirt, then turned on his cam. He was finally ready to talk about this. 

"I have been struggling with my feelings for so long, and well, I know this is probably a lot to take in. I've liked you a lot, and whenever you're with me I feel special. It's sometimes difficult to deal with every day life, but you make me look forward to it," explained Evan, trying to eventually convey all of his feelings.

"Wait why are you saying all of this?" questioned Delirious, he was sometimes impatient. 

"Let me finish dummy," chuckled Evan, who felt a little of the weight lifted off, "I want to say that, I've had these feelings for you, and I was hoping to ask you out. I'd love it if we were more than just friends, maybe boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends?" Delirious repeated, though his tone wasn't giving himself away. 

This left Evan feeling extremely nervous, on hearing Delirious' answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun, a cliff hanger. Hehehe. 
> 
> What do you think is going to happen?
> 
> ~Melon


	6. Therapist Office

"How are you feeling Evan?" asked his therapist, though there was too much on his mind. 

"Huh?" replied Evan, he was barely paying any attention. 

"I can tell that something is wrong, why don't we talk about it," suggested Minx, as she really did try her best to help. 

"Do you think it's okay to like someone? If that someone was me?" questioned Evan, causing him to stare at his hands. 

She smiled brightly at him, trying to encourage him to open up more, "Of course there's nothing wrong with liking someone. Who's the lucky girl?"   
"It's not a girl," muttered Evan, it was barely audible. 

"A boy? Hmm, it reminds me of when I first met my wife," said Minx, finally causing him to look up at her, "yeah, I'm a lesbian. I just don't talk about it during work, but I don't think that's the real reason it's bothering you. It's slowly becoming okay to be gay in society, but why don't you tell me what's really bothering you." 

He'd just shrug at first, though that answer wouldn't be enough. Evan had to tell someone, "He wants to be just friends." 

The words hurt deeply, like a knife stabbing repeatedly in his chest. He could hear Delirious' words clearly, being repeated over and over. It still left him feeling confused and conflicted over his emotions. This rejection should have given him answers, instead it left him feeling lost. "I like you too Evan, I really do. I don't think dating is a good idea, can we stay friends?" asked Delirious, his voice slightly shaky and full of emotion, "If things were differnt, I'd say yes, but I really think we should keep things the way they are." Evan just didn't get it, why Delirious wouldn't even give dating a chance. They both liked each other, and Delirious even admittedly to having feelings for him. This left him feeling lost, as he spilled everything to Minx. There had to be another reason to it. 

"I think you both should talk things through. I'm sure what he said was rushed, and maybe you need a better answer," said Minx, who tried to find a solution to his problem, "if he still wants to just be friends, you're just going to have to accept it." 

"What if he's lying?" asked Evan, his hands were now craddling his face. The pain evidently reflecting on his expression, as he was slowly losing his control, "what if he doesn't want to date me, because of all of my issues?" 

It wasn't like he always hid them well, it didn't take long for Brock to notice something wrong. When they first became friends, it took a couple days for Brock to realized he suffered from depression. There was a whole other list of problems, but nobody could deny that Evan had huge issues. He was slowly drifting towards those awful thoughts, when her voice broke through it, "you can't think like that. I'm sure it would be easier to blame yourself, but if he can't look past them, he wouldn't be right for you anyways. I'm sure he has other reasons to not want to date, and you're just have to ask him." Evan would listen to her, and slowly calm down a little. It would never go away, his depressive thoughts would always creep back into his mind. 

"I sometimes think it would be better if he didn't like me," said Evan, the words left his lips, though it was like someone else saying it. His whole body felt numb, as those words reflected his deepest thoughts. 

"Now why would you think that? You always encourage your friends to have fun. You do things to brighten up people's day. Sure, you have some issues, but everyone has them. It's okay to be liked Evan, just some people feel conflicted with their own emotions. It's possible that your friend might even change his mind," explained Minx, while she wrote some things on her pad. 

Evan wanted to say more, though remained silent. He spoke more than he wanted, and didn't know how to feel. His emotions were all mixed up, causing him to shut down internally. It was almost like he reverted back into himself, as he answered more questions. Evan was certain that his love interest would be brought back, with or without good results. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to confront Delirious, since he wanted to hide from it. His time was up, as Minx decided to give him meds for anxiety. The dosage he was given wasn't strong enough, so he thanked her for the prescription. Brock was waiting for him outside, trying to cheer him up. His friend knew what happened, and did everything to be around Evan. It wasn't like Evan didn't know what Brock was doing, he was definitely watching over him. 

"I told you I'm fine, I won't do anything," said Evan, once they're on the way back to his place. 

"I can't be worried about you? I still remember what happened last time. I know what I'm doing is annoying you, I just want to make sure you're safe," Brock pointed out, though not really helping Evan feel better. 

"I just want to go home," replied Evan honestly, they eventually got to room and relaxed there. 

He was thinking about their conversation again, feeling that same squeezing feeling in his chest. There was messages on his phone, that he didn't want to bother with. Evan just didn't see the point in anything, or why he tried to have a normal life. He'd always have these issues, which would never go away. Brock tried to cheer him up, and even left to get him some food. Once he was left alone, his imagination went to something else. It was something he tried to supress, but he remembered all of the blood. The feeling of slicing into his wrists, until he bleed all over the mattress. Evan was slowly thinking about doing that, just go into the kitchen and do it. He still remembers his friend dialing 911, and panicking over his almost unconscious state. The blood was so warm, and the pain was inviting. 

"I brought food, I hope chicken is okay," said Brock cheerfully, not noticing the dark thoughts lingering in Evan's head. 

"Yeah, that's fine," replied Evan, he'd get up from the bed to join him. 

His friend was staying over for most of the night, though he knew the real reasons behind it. Brock was putting him under suicide watch, because of his past actions. It wasn't a bad idea, especially from sharing his near death experience. A part of him still wishes it would've pulled through, and he wouldn't have to keep living like this. If he was dead, he wouldn't have met Delirious. His thoughts wouldn't go back to the sunset, the sky changing colors in front of his eyes. Evan smiled softly, then finally felt his eyes water. He didn't let himself cry before, but allowed it this time. They could be just friends, as long as they could watch the sunset together one day. Brock tried to get closer to comfort him, but Evan would pull away. He didn't want to be touched, just the time to get over his feelings for his other friend. 

"Everything is going to be okay Evan, you still have us," said Brock, he started talking about playing more prop hunt. They could even goof off on GTA, though Evan just wanted to be alone. 

"Really, you worry too much. I know I'll be fine," lied Evan, he wasn't going to be fine, at least not for a long time.   
His tears would eventually disappear, and his friend would have to leave. Brock stayed a lot longer, they even watched a movie together. When his friend finally left, he'd check his phone. Delirious had left him a message, and he hesitantly checked it, 'I think we should talk, I feel really bad about everything I've said. I really care about you Evan, and I know I've really hurt you.' His fingers danced over the keypad, then he erased them all. Evan didn't know what to type, if he should answer him. He didn't feel like talking, even if it's what he really needed to do right now. It wasn't like Delirious owed him anything, and he couldn't force someone into a relationship. This would take some time to get over the pain, so he finally decided to leave a message and turning off his phone. 

'Let's talk tomorrow, I just can't right now. I'll be fine, I just can't do it. I'm sorry.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got emotional over this chapter, and even reflected a bit of my own depression into it. Heh. 
> 
> It's been tough for me lately, and it's probably gonna take me awhile to be okay, since I'm not right now. At least I can write all my pain into this book, lol. 
> 
> I'll probably write more since, it's helping a little. I hate when I revert back and get worse. It's just a part of life though, and escaping depression almost feels impossible. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for the sad note. 
> 
> ~Melon


	7. A Billion Problems

Evan knew that he should be facing his problems, instead of hiding away from them. His friends noticed something was wrong, he wouldn't game with them. Whenever Brock came over, it was an extremely short visit. He wouldn't let his friend inside, while talking to him from the door. His messages are also very short on Skype, since he didn't really feel like chatting. Evan just wanted to curl up into himself, wishing the sheets would swallow him up. This left Delirious trying to contact him, since they didn't talk it out. He didn't want to face it, when he needed some time to get over what happened. It wasn't like his friend had to be in love with him, Evan knew he couldn't make someone love him. 

"Why would anyone love me anyways?" asked Evan, he was staring at the ceiling, "I certainly wouldn't." 

He'd turn to his side, just trying to pass out again. His phone become his world, as he watched random videos. It didn't stop him from thinking about it, that he was rejected. "Why did I ever think he would want me?" muttered Evan, his negative thoughts were getting to him again. His blade was in the bathroom, just waiting to be used. He started thinking one cut wouldn't be bad, the pain was always inviting. It always distracted from the real pain, as he tossed to the other side. There was a knock on his door, so he hesitantly got up. It was just some food being delivered, he had forgotten about it. Evan didn't eat much, just thinking that it was pointless to feed himself. He'd pull out a sandwhich, just to bite into it, then left it on the counter. 

'Hey Evan, let's play one game,' texted Tyler, which he'd normally rejected the notion. 

'Sure okay, maybe for an hour,' texted Evan back, though regretting afterwards. 

He wasn't sure if he was prepared to face the others, knowing that they've been talking about him. It was never something mean, mostly his friends being worried about him. Evan got onto his computer, then went into the game with them. Tyler and Nogla were already waiting at the lobby. They were waiting for other players, as everyone wanted to play gang beasts. This is probably what he needed, a moment of forgetting his problems. Evan started to wonder why he avoided this, he hadn't played for three days. "I'm gonna bash all you bitches, let me at them," shouted Craig, like he was going to beat everyone. Him and Tyler started bickering back and forth, "I like to see you try, cunt." Everything seemed to be normal, until he heard that voice. It just brought straight panic into him, and he didn't know what to do. 

"So who's playing?" questioned Delirious, as more people might show up. 

Tyler started listing off people, but he wasn't hearing those words. His heart was beating fast, and he knew he was slowing getting a panic attack. 

"I-I forgot something, um I'll just play with you guys some other time," Evan excused himself, then immediately got out of Skype chat. 

He tried to breathe evenly, knowing that everyone was going to be okay. It wasn't like he had to speak with him, if he didn't really want to do it. A part of him felt guilty, then his eyes widen once he noticed a message, 'can we please talk? I know you're avoiding me, and it's my fault. I just want to make things right.' This made him feel even worse about what he's been doing, and maybe it was time to do this. Evan told him he'd get into voice chat with him, just the two of them. His friend already left the group, so Evan was sure his friends will want to ask about this. They would be suspicious about him and Delirious suddenly leaving their game. He had bigger things to worry about, as he made sure his cam was off. 

"Evan, I'm like so sorry. I felt really bad, especially when you couldn't talk to me," said Delirious, only to make Evan feel even more awful for ignoring him, "I really do want to explain myself." 

"It's fine, I think I get it. You don't really have feelings for me, and just want to be friends. I'm just being really selfish," replied Evan, but was immeditely interrupted. 

"No! That's not true at all, I like you Evan. Maybe even a little too much," Delirious admits, as his voice sounds strained, "I'm just not in a good place right now. I can barely afford anything, I can barely feed myself. I could never offer you enough." 

This brought a smile on Evan's face, and started to feel foolish since they didn't talk about it sooner, "you idiot, why would I care about that? Not saying I don't worry if you eat, but I don't like you because of what you can get me. I like you, because.. well." 

"Well what Evan?" teased Delirious, causing Evan to blush even further than before. 

"I like you because you make me happy. I look forward to playing with you every day, and doing stuff in games. I want to see you, and know you're okay,"confessed Evan, then he reached over to turn on his cam. 

"Evan that's cheating," whined Delirious, though he also loved seeing Evan's face. 

"I want to show you something," said Evan, he got up to get something and came back with it, "this bottle is my depressants. This one is for my anxiety and the last one is something I don't even rememer. I'm also always on different meds, seeing different therapists. I'm not actually in a good place either." 

"Evan," uttered Delirious, no other words escaped him, but it had so much emphasis on his name. 

"I still want to give it a chance, I know it's selfish. I'm very broken and I'm not sure if someone should even like someone like me," admits Evan, he really did feel like Delirious deserved someone better. 

"That's not true. Even if you had a billion problems, I think you're amazing. You're a good person Evan," said Delirious honestly, causing Evan to smile into the camera, "shit I'm just scared about this. What if I fuck up?"

"Well you are an idiot," teased Evan, making Delirious laugh, though tried to collect himself. 

"I'm serious, I don't want to lose you. I just thought it might be easier to be friends, but then I really hurt you," groaned Delirious, he really thought about how it affect Evan, "I really am an idiot, of course that would hurt as well. Do you really want to try dating?" 

"Yes!" shouted Evan, then felt embarrsed after he did it. He didn't mean to sound desperate, but it did make Delirious laugh. 

"You're so cute Evan," said Delirious, causing the Asian to squirm in his seat. 

They talked for awhile, about what they had been doing. Evan lied a little, saying he worked on finding something else to do. He didn't want to tell him, that he laid in bed and being depressed for most of the day. Things did seem like they were going back to normal, then something happened. "Evan, I would love to be your boyfriend. I just need to get my act together, if that's okay," said Delirious, and it was like nothing else matter. He felt himself glowing, as he couldn't stop smiling. It would only be perfect, if he could see Delirious' face. Evan would give anything for it, just to be by his side. They both talked about video games, as Delirious suggested playing more dead by daylight. There was a new killer on it, which he didn't even play it with Luke. He wanted to experience this with him instead. 

"Oh and Evan, I don't know how long before I get enough cash to see you. It might take years, and I'll try to work harder. I know I don't deserve you, but I'm going to do everything to change that," said Delirious, he really meant those words, "I'm not even sure if I can handle a long distance relationship. I just want to hug and kiss you so bad. You have no idea how much I want to reach through that screen." 

"The pills don't bother you?" asked Evan, though his new boyfriend didn't miss a beat. 

"Man, I don't care about no damn pills. I'm dating you, and I don't care what you have," chuckled Delirious, and this was all Evan had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet all of you were expecting another depressing chapter. Hehe. 
> 
> Does this mean they live happily ever after? No more conflict? They rise off to the sunset?  
> 
> The end of our story?
> 
> Not even close. 
> 
> ~Melon


	8. Cute and Sexy

"Fuck you Tyler, like oh my god," shouted Craig, they were both at it again. 

"You should've seen your face," laughed Tyler, then something happened. 

"Oooh shit, I'm spining in the air. What the fuck!" screamed Nogla, his character was bugging out, while stretching and twirling mid air. 

His friends were laughing their asses off, while Evan joined in. It seems like Nogla ended up winning, because he was still bugged in the game. Nobody could get him down, and Nogla's character would even knock people towards the train. Evan did finally ended up playing gang beasts with his friends, it just took the next day for him to decide to do it. Everything seemed right with the world, and dating Delirious didn't really change anything. They would both game together, though it seemed like his boyfriend liked to tease him more. Evan regretted telling him that he was very inexperienced, except for a couple women he's dated. It's not like he dated a guy before, and was surprised that Delirious had. "Guys, I need to tell you something," said Evan, he cutted off Craig and Tyler's bickering. It took a few more tries, just to get everyone's attention. 

"What is it Evan?" asked Brock, as his friend tried to help him out. 

"I'm dating Delirious," said Evan bluntly, not knowing how his friends would react. 

"Oh my fucking god, I knew it!" shouted Craig, while everyone seemed to celebrate about it. 

"About fucking time, I thought one of us would have to do something about it," groaned Tyler, but he was happy for Evan, "I swear, you both flirt so much, that it makes me want to puke."

Tyler was making gagging sounds, though Evan only laughed it off. Evan was happy that his friends accepted it, even if only Brock knew the entire story. There wasn't a thing he didn't tell him, because he was one of his few friends he could trust with his secret. "I think it's time to celebrate, we should all get wasted," decided Craig, like it was the most amazing idea ever. It's not like Evan didn't mind the gesture, he just rarely drank at all. He also didn't have any alcohol, not that he wanted to get any. "I say cheers to that," agreed Brian, while some of his friends went to get their own drinks. This was so ridiculous, but he couldn't help but smile to himself. It's like everything was perfect, and his friends supported everything he did. 

"What about Evan's problem?" asked Nogla, though he was immediately shushed, "I'm just saying, he must've thought about it."

"Let's not talk about that," said Brian, his friend wanted to change the subject, "a toast to two friends fucking in the future."

"Guys," replied Evan, he felt embarrased, but also slightly upset. It wasn't like Nogla didn't have a point, and thought maybe bringing it out in the open is important, "I'm just not ready to tell him everything."

"Which is fine, because no matter what. I know you two can work it out, just do it when you're ready," Brock added, always knowing the right words to say to Evan. 

"Agreed, now let's get wasted," cheered Tyler, the guys really were starting to celebrate. 

This caused him to get up, and get something to drink. There was no alcohol, so he settled for a glass of grape juice. Everyone started up a new game, then had more fun throughtout the day. Once he felt all game out, he decided to message his boyfriend. Delirious was apparently very busy, as he received a text, 'I'm at work, it's so boring.' It seemed like they couldn't have fun tonight, then Evan suddenly had an idea. This was probably really silly, and he wasn't sure if he should have done it. He took out his phone, then posed for the camera. They would probably be doing this a lot, and Delirious did say he liked seeing pics of him. 'I guess it's just me and the computer tonight,' texted Evan, along with the photo he had sent. He didn't take much pictures of himself, when there was nobody to show them off. It wasn't like he was camera shy, but didn't see the point in doing this before. 

'Have I told you, that I think you're cute?' questioned Delirious in a text, as the two kept messaging each other back and forth. 

'I'm not cute, I'm extremely sexy,' texted Evan cheekily, knowing that some people did find him attractive. 

"A very cute sexy man," texted Delirious, it had a winky face attached to it. 

There was a small pause, before Evan just gave up and accepted his fate. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. A part of him secretly liked the compliment, as he waited for Delirious to type back. It took awhile, until he saw a photo. The picture had a hand holding onto the front of someone's pants, obviously slightly bulge from it. Evan was taken by surprise, then didn't know what to say at first, 'what the hell Delirious.' His boyfriend was obviously messing with him, not that he minded all that much. He could just imagine Delirious laughing, because he sent somewhat of a dirty photo. 'I just get hard looking at this picture of you,' texted Delirious, causing Evan to blush once he read it, 'I bet you wish it had my face in it.' This was exactly what he was thinking, and Delirious was using it to his advantage. 

'Can I please see your face?' texted Evan, knowing that Delirious wasn't going to make it easy. 

'Only if you give me what I want,' teased Delirious in his text, this was going to get even more dirty, 'I want a more sexy photo of you. Let me see some skin, and if it's good enough I'll show you.'

He'd stared at the text for the longest time, this was so wrong. It shouldn't even be something he'd even consider, especially when Delirious is at work. Evan started imagining Delirious touching himself, the photo didn't really help that. He was getting half hard and embarrassed. This was definitely an interesting first day of dating, now that they opened up something new between them. It wasn't something he had to do, maybe he could convince Delirious in another way. They couldn't keep dating, and have him not know what Delirious looked like. He also was feeling impatient, and they were dating. It wasn't like some random stranger looking for naked pics from him. Evan turned on his camera, then wondered how he should do this.  
'Oh fuck, I didn't think you'd actually do it. I was going to send my face anyways. How am I supposed to work when I'm so hard?' texted Delirious, while he was staring at a photo of Evan. His shirt was off in it, only in his boxers. The picture also had Evan blushing, a hand inside his boxers and clearly erect. 

'You said if I showed a dirty picture, I'd see your face,' Evan texted back, clearly regretting his choice. 

'I'll make it even, I'll show you a dirty picture of me later,' texted Delirious, and meaning every word of it, 'It'll have my face and the rest of me naked.'

Evan couldn't believe they were actually doing this, as he typed back to him, 'I can't see you now?' 

He really was feeling impatient, though he could wait some hours later. It made him wonder if he'll sleep tonight, because he'll be waiting to see it. 'Do you want me to take my clothes off at work?' teased Delirious in his text, though when Evan type yes, the both of them were laughing. It was a lie, which they both knew. Evan knew he couldn't hold Delirious back even more, his boyfriend had to work. They both said their goodbyes, then he looked back at the photo. It didn't really show that much, just someone touching their own crotch through their clothes. This still brought out his imagination, which he'll have to take care of later. His face was still brought red, though he loved every minute with the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might get a little steamy up in here. Didn't I say there was smut? 
> 
> I'm getting a little worn out from writing so much, I've thought about taking a break. Maybe I'll write some one-shots for a bit. I haven't really decided. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys. 
> 
> ~Melon


	9. Pizzaholic

It was in the middle of the day, when Evan finally woke up. He'd check his phone, not wanting to miss seeing Delirious' face. There wasn't a picture in there, which caused him to glare at his phone. "Did he lie to me? That jerk," said Evan angrily, though he knew he wouldn't be upset for long. Maybe his boyfriend got suddenly busy, or forgot to send a picture of himself. He thought about asking for it again, when he noticed his friends asking him to game with them. It caused him to change his mind, and decided to get some food. Brian was also up around this time, so maybe they could have some food together. A text was sent to his friend, while he went into the kitchen for something to drink. His computer booted up, as he prepared for the day. 

'I swear you have a problem Evan. Pizza isn't even a breakfast food, I'm getting eggs instead,' texted Brian, which Evan could feel his friend rolling his eyes, while sending this message. 

'But I have a huge craving for pizza, please?' Evan texted back sweetly, hoping to convince him. 

'I'm doing you a favor, buddy. If you keep eating pizza, you'll become a pizza,' texted Brian, probably thinking his text was really witty. 

'I wouldn't mind that, it would mean I'm irresistible,' teased Evan in his text, as he made himself some coffee as well. 

The two of them kept texting, though Evan gave into that fact that he wasn't getting pizza. Brian later came over, with two tasty looking breakfast burritos. They weren't exactly healthy either, but the kind of food Evan liked to enjoy as well. Brock apparently went on a huge errand, which meant he wouldn't see his friend for awhile. This left him with mostly Brian, and he didn't mind it at all. The two of them would game with each other more often, and talk about random things. It wasn't like Evan didn't know what they were doing. Brock was still worried about the draw backs of him dating Delirious, since he hadn't dated anyone in so long. There was other reasons, like his depression sometimes coming back, along with other things. Delirious helped with that though, because despite dating. He could feel himself becoming numb to the world again. There was time he didn't want to get out of bed, but he knew others counted on him. 

Evan would make the effort to be with others, even if it felt too difficult to do it. "Hey Evan, if anything was bother you, you would tell us right?" asked Brian, he felt very concerned for his Asian friend, "I might not be the best with advice, but I care if anything happens to you. Along with the rest of us." A small smiled appeared on Evan's face, it was nice for him to hear this sometimes. He felt alone in his darkest moments, but he liked hearing that people care. "Yeah I know, sometimes it's hard, but I have all of you," replied Evan, he really meant it. They ate their breakfast, then pulled out the old game station. It was one of the classics. Evan loved the old school video games, and Mario Smash Brothers was no exception. They played on their for hours, with Brian screaming at the screen when he was losing. 

"Fucking hell, jump you fucker. Hop like the fuck you are," shouted Brian, he looked ready to throw his controller at the screen. 

"It's okay if you suck at video games," giggled Evan, it would only rile up his friend even more. 

"I'll show you suck, you asshole. I'll ram this controller down your throat," threatened Brian, but they were always empty threats. 

It didn't take long for Brian to feel gamed out, then decided to call it a day. They could play another night, and Evan wanted to check his Skype anyways. His computer was still running, so he said goodbye to his friend and went into his room. Delirious did send a message, not that long ago, 'can we do a voice chat?' Evan immeditately agreed to do it, and this time turned on his cam. He almost screamed when he saw Delirious' face staring right back at him. His eyes wandered to the dark hair, and baby blue eyes. It caused him to blush, and apparently speechless. Evan couldn't stop staring at him, he couldn't believe he gets to finally see the mystery man. This was going to be bragging rights for the ages, once he told his friends. His boyfriend is smiling at his expression, probably getting ready to mess with him. 

"Hi Evan," said Delirious cheekily, he smiled widely for him. 

"Hey man, it's good to finally see you," replied Evan, his face was still red. 

"I thought, why not show myself in a video chat instead?" stated Delirious, like it was the most obvious thing to do, "I could even fufill my promise." 

It wasn't like he forgot about Delirious' promise from before, but this was even better. He'd watch as his boyfriend rolled back in his chair, so he was at a distance. Evan would see most of him, instead of just his face. This was a strip tease, because Delirious took off his shirt. He watched as Delirious started pulling down his pants, then kicking them off his feet. His mouth felt dried up, when those hands grasped those boxers. "Like what you see?" questioned Delirious with a smirk, clearly enjoying the expression on Evan's face. It was like he couldn't even talk, so Evan just nodded. He liked everything he was seeing, then Delirious asked him to do the same. The boxers didn't come off him, and his boyfriend wanted him to strip. His face got even redder, and Evan hesitantly complied with Delirious' demands. 

"Is this really a good idea?" asked Evan, he wasn't sure if this question was for Delirious or himself. 

"Relax, if you don't want to do it, then we won't," Delirious pointed out, though it seems like they were going to do it. 

Evan reached down for his own pants, then pulled them down. His shirt came next, as he tossed that to the side. Now they were both down to their boxers, daring the other to go first. Delirious obviously felt more bold, and reached for his boxer. It came off swiftly, showing off his half mass. Evan watched as Delirious reached downward, then started to stroke himself. His boyfriend did this, until he was fully hard. "It's now your turn, don't be shy," smirked Delirious, knowing full well that Evan was feeling nervous about it. Evan did reach for his boxers, then pulled it off. He wasn't as big as Delirious, but wasn't really small either. The size was about average, but he couldn't get his eyes away from Delirious' hard on. It was actually really huge, and something he felt didn't really expect. 

"Go on, make yourself hard," ordered Delirious, clearly enjoying the power he had over his boyfriend. 

"This is just so weird, but I kinda like it," said Evan, he started to stroke himself softly. 

They could both see each other very well, so it didn't take long for Evan to get hard. He started to pant a little, as they both stroke themselves. This was still a bit embarrasing, but also exciting in a way. When he was getting close, Delirious' voice seemed to escalate it, "Fuck Evan, you look so good like that. Just touching youself and looking at me. Try touching your nipples, you might like it." This did cause Evan to stop mid stroke, thinking it was an odd request. His hand however did reach over, then lightly rubbed over one. He could hear Delirious groan, clearly liking what he was seeing. Evan wondered if he was doing it wrong, as he rubbed one then the other. His hand continued to stroke himself, as they were both going to cum. He sped himself up, as they both tried to beat each other. 

"Oh god, Delirious," moaned Evan, he came all over himself. 

"You look so fuckable," teased Delirious, he already came and was still stimulating himself, trying to milk everything out. 

"Don't say that, it's embarrasing," complained Evan, who couldn't believe what they just did. 

"You really are though, because I'm going to fuck you so good when we meet," chuckled Delirious, while Evan searched for some tissues. This probably wouldn't even be the last time they do this, not that it bothered either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Account Here](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to send me fan art of this book, just hit me up on Tumblr. I've had readers told me they want to, and I'm all for it. I'm still amazed that people will send me art, lol. 
> 
> I'll even post it in my book, if that's what the artist wants. I don't post anything without permission. 
> 
> I'm also feeling up for more writing, at least crank up the next chapter. I never know what you guys will like or not, so I'm always nervous to reveal anything new. I've got huge things planned for this book, hopefully it won't turn people away. 
> 
> ~Melon


	10. Little Lies

It was happening again, he could feel it. Evan felt incredibly numb, and curled up in the bathroom. He was taking a bath, though just sitting on the tub. The water surrounded him, but he didn't seem to mind this. There was squeezing in his chest, and this time he didn't know why he felt like this. It's like some invisible force choking the life out of him, but in reality it was just his depression. The feeling would eat him up, leaving him to feel alone. Brock was still away, and Brian was sick in the moment. None of his other friends lived near him, at least he didn't think they did. Tyler would occasionally message him, asking him to game with the others. He didn't want them to see him like this, all defenseless and feeling broken. The tears came, making him feel even more weak and vulnerable.

"It would be better if I was just dead," muttered Evan, succumbing to those dark thoughts, "I shouldn't even be alive."

He'd hug his knees, feeling small and helpless. Sometimes he wondered if people actually cared, if they only gamed with him because that was the only source of fun he could provide. These weren't true, though it was like his depression was whispering to him, telling him his worth was none. "I wish Brock was here," teared up Evan, he tried holding them back, but they kept coming, "he always knows what to say." It was the only hopeful thought that entered his head. Out of all his friends, Evan knew he could count on Brock. He could call him, but he didn't want to be a bother. Instead he moped in the tub, until he got all pruny. It was time for him to come out, as he dried himself off. He'd walk into his bedroom, just wanting to curl up again. His phone had some messages, as he quickly grabbed it. This turned him mood instantly, a gentle smile on his face.

'I'm finally back, do you feel like eating together?' texted Brock, not knowing the state of his friend earlier.

'Sure, just let me get some things done,' Evan texted back, then placed some clothes on.

'I was thinking later tonight, around dinner time,' texted Brock, knowing that Evan ate during odd times, so dinner was extremely late.

Evan checked the time, before telling it was alright with him. It was something he could look forward to, though it didn't drag out every negative thought he had. He'd lay in bed, not wanting to move. There was food in the fridge, but he just didn't want to get up. Something was clearly bothering him, though he could talk to Brock about it later. Another message enters his phone, and he thinks it's probably just Tyler again. His friend had been asking him everyday, hoping that Evan felt well enough to play. It made him feel guilty, but he couldn't force himself to play with them. Tyler also wasn't trying to make him feel this way, just wanted Evan to know that he liked having him around. This time it was Delirious messaging him, as he sat up from his bed.

'Do you want to hang out?' asked Delirious in the text, making Evan slowly get out of bed.

'I do, just give me a moment,' Evan texted back, then went into the kitchen.

He grabbed himself a water bottle, then turned on his computer. There was snacks all around his desk, with some of them already eaten. Evan felt like a slob, he use to be so clean about everything. It put him to work, as he started clearing the mess around him. Once the computer was on, he'd immediately got on Skype. Delirious didn't have his cam on, much to his disappointment. "Hey man, what's up?" questioned Evan, a smile on his face as he adjusted the cam, "what do you feel like playing?" His boyfriend was scheming some big, because there was a smile on his face. This was either very good or bad. Delirious was always one extreme or the other. He just hoped he could handle whatever came his way.

"Guess what? I've found a better job, they're gonna hire me next week. Luke might've worked his magic to get me hired here," said Delirious happily, just thinking about the work he's gonna do.

"What's your job?" asked Evan, since he really didn't know what Delirious did during the day.

"I'm going to be a mechanic along side Cartoonz. It's so exciting," replied Delirious giddily, then he moved around in his seat.

"I'm happy for you," said Evan honestly, this was the best news he heard all week. He wasn't sure how his boyfriend could deal with all his moping.

"This means I'll get one step closer to you," Delirious pointed out, the happiness clearly in his voice.

"Yeah.. that would be good," replied Evan, though he sounded unsure.   
It seemed that Delirious missed it, because he talked more about his work. Evan did feel like he was being rude, he was only half listening to some of it. There was something about oil changes and rotating tires. There was a new worry growing in him. If Delirious met him now, he wouldn't like him. It wasn't like he didn't want to see his boyfriend, this would be one of the happiest moments of his life. This would also probably end everything between them, if Delirious ever knew everything about him. "Yeah, it's great. I can't wait to see you," lied Evan, there was something he wasn't saying. Delirious apparently only wanted to tell him the good news, and he needed to go shopping. They talked a little longer, over an hour until they both decided to log off.

"I should be more happier for him," uttered Evan, though the anxiety of the situation overrode that.

Brock later messaged him, just to remind him that he was coming over. It didn't really take all that long, as his friend entered his room. The place was a mess, and Evan wished he cleaned everything. There as trash in places, along with dirty laundry. His friend had bags of food, and sat them on a nearby table. "Are you sure you're doing okay?" questioned Brock, he glanced over Evan, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you stayed in bed all day long." It wasn't something he could hide from Brock, so he told him the truth. His friend smiled at him, as they sat on the bed. The elephant was in the room, but it was okay. They both knew his little secret, and maybe it was better if at least one person knew about it.

"Why don't we eat this outside? I know you don't get out much, despite your therapist suggesting it," Brock pointed out, knowing full well he'll talk him into it.

"Do we have to? I'm fully content with staying indoors," pouted Evan, he knew he was behaving childish.

"I guess I have to take all the food, and eat it all alone," teased Brock, who was going to get Evan outside without much effort, "You don't want me to be alone do you?"

"Fine!" whined Evan, he grabbed a jacket, while his friend got the food.

They hadn't done this in so long, as Brock escorted him out of the room. Both of them headed out of the hallway, and towards the exit of the building. Evan was careful not to bump into anyone on the way, since there as some people just wandering around. It wasn't bright outside, since it was nighttime. A few spot lights were on, while they made their way to a large table with benches. They ignored the other people around, who didn't pay them much mind. Evan ignored the wired fences, along with anyone who glanced their way. His friend pulled out the food, it was just some sub sandwiches. He'd get himself a turkey one, and Brock helped himself to some ham. They ate and enjoyed the cold air, it wasn't really that bad. There was moments he forgot where they were.

"So was work difficult today?" asked Evan, he bit another chunk out of his food.

"It wasn't to bad, the patients are doing well," replied Brock, a smile was on his face, "I think you're starting to show some progress."

"Do you really think so?" questioned Evan, this was really important to him.

"I do, and I should know. I've been taking care of you for how many years?" chuckled Brock, as he continued to eat and listen.

"I know, I just sometimes feel like I'm not getting any better," said Evan sadly, his food was only half eaten and he wasn't sure if he was going to eat it all.

"You are, and this place will help you Evan. You just got to believe in it," replied Brock cheerfully, then went back to eating quietly.

They both looked out towards the fenced area, thinking this place was necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how people will feel about this plot twist. This is definitely going to be eye opening. What is happening? You're gonna have to read and see. Hehe. 
> 
> I'm certain some of you will guess it though. 
> 
> I'll be taking a break from this book. I need to go over what I'm going to write next. I've kinda wrote everything I wanted to write, just to lead into this point. 
> 
> I might even write some one-shots while I'm at it. There's some requests I need to do. 
> 
> I hope some of you guys are okay with waiting a bit. I've been updating regularly and it's wearing me down. 
> 
> Thanks from reading everyone, I really do appreciate you guys giving this book a chance.
> 
> ~Melon


	11. Just Fake it

"We should play more dead by daylight, and we can try to stick together during it," said Delirious, as he was still very much into the game. 

"Okay sure," replied Evan, though his tone sounded bored. 

"Or we can play GTA, and I could show you some cool spots me and Luke found," suggested Delirious, but it seemed like Evan's mind was elsewhere. 

"Yeah, cool," answered Evan, his webcam was on, and Delirious could see he wasn't doing well. 

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything," said Delirious out of concern, as Evan shook his head and tried to brush it off. It seemed like the older man wasn't having it, "I know you get depressed sometimes, and you've been showing it to me more. It's nice to see you more open and honest with me. I just wish I could help you more."

"It's nothing really," lied Evan, it wasn't even very convincing. 

This was evenually dropped, since his boyfriend didn't want to push him too hard. Evan knew that Delirious would easily cave into anything he wanted. It was just something his boyfriend couldn't help him with. He was afraid of Delirious knowing about his big secret, even though he deserved to know about it. This only caused Evan to feel guilty about it, and made his mind drift elsewhere. There was also something else bothering him, he just didn't want to think about it. They did go into GTA, since it was more of Evan's kind of game. It was very obvious, that Delirious was trying to cheer him up. His boyfriend would take him towards to military base, just to steal jets. It only temporarily made him forget about his problem, though he as still distracted. 

"Evan watch me, I'm going to land right on that building," said Delirious, while he jumped out of the plane after piloting it. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just did that," laughed Evan, though it was very forced. He didn't want Delirious to worry about him, "you actually landed on the building and fell off."

"Ah fuck, I'll get it right next time," complained Delirious, and it was all in good fun. 

Evan didn't have to force himself to smile at least, his cam was now off, which he did during games. They played for about a couple hours, and he already wanted off. This was their time together, while some days he doesn't get to spend time with Delirious. He didn't want to ruin it, even if he didn't want to play. "Let's go to the amusement park, there's a glitch that makes you fly out," explained Delirious, as he dragged Evan over there. The glitch was very amusing, and he did feel a little better. It took awhile for Delirious to find out, that he was trying hard to seem happy. This is when Delirious suggested just chatting on Skype, they didn't have to game together. His boyfriend turned on his cam, then wiggled his eyebrows at him. This time he really did laugh for real, a sad smile on his face. They both got off the game, as Evan adjusted his cam. 

"Brock gave me some cooking supplies, he suggested it might help," Evan told him, while he decided to switch onto his laptop. His computer was still on, until he could finally switched devices. 

"Oh? Do I get to watch you cook?" gasped Delirious, he chuckled and tease him a little, "do you wear one of those cute frilly aprons?"

"Shut up, I wouldn't own something like that," pouted Evan, as he finally turned off his computer. 

He'd open up Skype on his laptop, then got up with it. His boyfriend seemed to look around, probably noting how he lived. Delirious was curious about him, not that he could blame him. "I'm going to set this right here, sorry the place is a mess," apologized Evan, while he turned on his oven. He knew what Delirious was thinking, even before he opened his mouth, "Your place is weird Evan, you have a kitchen next to your bed. There's even a couch and a tv next to it. You basically live in one room." Evan also had a dinning room table, and only his gaming room was separate. It was actually a walk in closet, though Brian helped him change all of it. He'd bit his lip, wondering if this was all a good idea. 

"Sorry, I know my place looks horrible," said Evan sadly, he was gathing up ingredients in that moment. 

"Oh shit, no fuck. I didn't mean it's a bad thing. Me and my big dumb mouth. I think it looks cozy, I just wonder what place has everything in one room," replied Delirious, who obviously felt like an idiot in the moment, "the two of us could get really comfortable here."

The last part caused Evan to drop his spoon on the floor, and blushing slightly, "I don't know about that, it'll get cramped."

"I won't take up much space, you can even shove me in your closet," teased Delirious, as they both enjoyed each other's company. 

His boyfriend wondered about what he was cooking, though it was a surprise. He wished he could give him some of it, since he wasn't a bad cook. Evan use to do it with his mother, until things got real bad for him. The noodles were boiling, while he made the sauce. It was mostly likely he'll offer some to Brock, since his friend liked his cooking. It was almost like a play date, as he cook with some music in the background. Once everything was done, he'd make two plates full of food. Evan set one of them in front of Delirious, where the laptop was across from himself. It was turned to face him, as he went back to get his own plate. "This looks so good, you're making me hungry," groaned Delirious, who had to settle for ordering some food online. It was two hot plates of steaming spaghetti. 

"Enjoy," said Evan, as he rose a glass of grape juice up. He'd take a sip of his drink, before taking a bite of his food. 

"Such a tease," chuckled Delirious, then his door bell rang, so now they both can really eat together. 

It wasn't as fancy as Evan's meal, though Evan watched as he pulled out a pizza. This time Evan groaned, because pizza is his favorite food. They both ate, then talked about what they had been doing. It slowly steered into an uncomfortable conversation for Evan. "So what do you do for work?" questioned Delirious, he wanted to know everything about the Canadian. This caused Evan to choke on his food, then wondered if he should lie. Where he was kept away, he couldn't have one. There was times he tried to live normal, but they would never really work. Evan played with his food, as Delirious tried to take it back. Thinking that it triggered something bad, though it was something that needed to be said. They had to he a little more open with each other.  

"I'm not ready to tell you everything. Just know that I really care about you, and some things are very hard to talk about," said Evan, as he shrank into himself a little, but it wasn't going to stop him, "I don't have a job."

"Oh so you're unemployed?" added Delirious, though it wasn't the whole truth behind it. 

"Yes, but it's more complicate then that. I can never work, at least not where I'm at," replied Evan, he was staring at the table. 

"Evan, please look at me," said Delirious, it took some encouragement for Evan to finally do it, "it's okay if you don't want to tell me. I love you, no matter what you have. I'll always care about what happens to you, and if you're sad. I just wish I could always make you smile, and not just on the outside."

"I know, I love your for that," replied Evan, he smiled at him softly, though he ached inside. A part of him wished he could reach over, and just hold his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ninja Melon](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com/post/170580252950)
> 
> This is me as a ninja, just popping out of nowhere with this chapter. 
> 
> It's an older photo of me, because honestly I'm currently not doing very well. I'm hoping that going back to this story will help. My depression has spiraled downward, and I'm getting very doubtful thoughts. It'll hopefully pass like it always does, but it's pretty bad... I just don't feel motivated to do anything, and I really have to push myself.
> 
> ~Melon


	12. Slowly Getting Better

"That was so much fun, like when you died like in every game," teased Evan, this only encouraged the rest of his friends to join in. 

"Even Tyler's girlfriend could play better than him," added Craig, he had been playing with them more lately, even if he liked doing his own thing.

"Fuck you, I didn't even want to play this stupid fucking game," groaned Tyler, though they all knew it wasn't true. 

"You should let me be the killer next time," chuckled Delirious, the game was about to get even better. 

They were all finally playing dead by daylight, like his boyfriend had wanted. Evan didn't undertstand Delirious' obession with the game, but it was still fun to play. Nogla was taking his sweet time, before coming back from feeding his dogs. Everyone finally joined up in a private game, where Delirious could hunt them all. Evan didn't understand all of the mechanics, and would often mess up with a generator. His blind luck would sometimes save him, but this time Delirious attacked him first. This scared him, causing him to scream. "Guys, save me!" shouted Evan, he notice all of them rushing for his rescue. One of them ran, leading Delirious away and even took a hit. It didn't take long for Evan to get down, and join the others. 

"No! Ahhh! Stop chasing me you fucking cunt. Your mom wouldn't even like your faggot ass. Just stop, ahh fuck, I got hit. You dumb fucking bitch," shouted Tyler, while Evan, knew his friend was getting chased. This gave them some time to work on the generators. 

"Stop fucking screaming, oh my god Tyler. You made me miss a skill check, you asshole," said Craig angrily, which would turn into bickering between the two. 

"Fuck you Mini, I'm being chase you dumb shit," replied Tyler angrily back, until something happened, "Ahh fuck, nooooooo! Fuck all of you guys, he's stringing me up."

It was Evan's time to shine, as he ran to save his friend. This was a bad idea, because his character was still hurt. He got downed a second time, while he went on his own hook. The guys were shouting at each other, as each person went down. Delirious was actually a very good killer in the game. It didn't surprise Evan, that his boyfriend managed to kill them all, but one of them. Nogla got away with dumb luck, when he found himself a hatch. The game eventually ended, as Evan decided to call it a night. It was fun, though there was things for him to do. There was something important he receieved, which killed some of his mood. His friends helped a lot with that game, and he actually had a lot of fun.

'Do you want to just chat and chill?' questioned Delirious in a text, though it wasn't answered immediately. 

'No, I have something to do. Can we chat afterwards?' texted Evan back, hoping that they could. 

'I can wait for you, even if it's hours from now. Just message me when you're done,' texted Delirious, it had a smiley face attached to it. 

'Thanks, this will take a long time to finish,' replied Evan in his text, as he turned off his phone and set it to the side. 

He'd start by cleaning up his room, trying to make it neat and organized. It's been so long since he did this, and he wanted to impress someone. Evan would start with his bed, taking them down and grabbing new sheets. The dirty ones would be taken later by Brock, once he came down to see him. There was cleaning supplies left for him, since he wanted to do it himself. He didn't like some stranger in his room, or make someone else clean up his mess. All of the dirty clothes he found were put into a laundry basket, where they could be taken. There was a large black disposal bin, which he could place any old food and trash away. Evan cleared out most of his fridge, since he hardly ever cooked anything. Whenever he was hungry, his food would mostly be delivered to him. 

His room was mostly cleaned, when he received a message, 'I'll meet you at 1:00pm tomorrow, don't be late and make sure to have your care giver with you.' Evan would frown at the message, though sent back that he received it. He was actually getting better, not that they would notice. Brock even told him he was improving, and looked a lot happier than usual. There would always be bad days, it wasn't like his depression would disappear without notice. Minx still checked on him weekly, sometimes twice a week if he needed it. Things were looking up for him, and he could date like any normal person. Evan smiled to himself, knowing that maybe he could live like everyone else. Brock did come over later, as he grabbed all of his dirty stuff in the basket. They would all be cleaned by tomorrow, or sooner if he was lucky. 

"I'll have food sent to you later, just make sure to eat all of it," said Brock sweetly, knowing how the Asian would react to that statement. 

"Yes mom, I'll make sure to eat my vegetables," replied Evan, which wasn't a problem for him anyways. He didn't mind eating his greens. 

Once his friend had left, Evan went to Skype on his laptop. He didn't feel like getting on his computer, as he messaged Delirious. His boyfriend wasn't answering immediately, so he got up to get himself something to drink. Evan came back to it, and wondered why Delirious wasn't answering. It's possible that something was distracting him, though Evan had no idea what it could be. He'd browse through videos, until he noticed Delirious finally messaging him, 'sorry, I was in the shower. I'm here now beautiful.' This caused Evan to roll his eyes, and chuckle at the message and the flower emoji attached to it. Both of them had their cams on, as they decided to talk. 

"You have no idea how much I needed this, work is killing me," groaned Delirious, which was nothing new to either of them. 

"Maybe you should have a break, get some time off," suggested Evan, but the response caused him to blush. 

"But I want to save up to see you. I want to hug and kiss, even right now," chuckled Delirious, knowing how his words would affect Evan. 

"Oh," said Evan, he was staring at his hands on the desk, before taking a glance up at Delirious. 

"I'll be busy for a few days, then we can game some more. I've been taking some over time, a boy's gotta eat," explained Delirious, before he asks Evan something, since he wanted to know more about the Asian man in front of him, "What about you? What's been going on with you, Mr. owl?"

"I haven't really done much, just the same old thing," admit Evan, which was a part of his problem. This caused him to feel a bit useless.

"Maybe you need a hobby, other than video games. You could cook and send them to me," teased Delirious, but it wasn't a bad suggestion. 

"You're probably right, I just don't know what to do," replied Evan, then something had caught his eye. 

A woman was walking in the background, which stole his voice away. She was extremely attractive, and then he wondered if this was Delirious' ex, though she should be back in her own town. Evan could see her walk down from the hallway, then into a room across from the room his boyfriend was in. All of him suddenly felt confused, but also very hurt. He wondered why Delirious was dating him, if he kept another woman in his house. She looked stunning in her black dress and designer shoes.  Evan didn't feel as attractive right now, now when he was such a mess. His hair was down and all over the place. This made him wonder if he wasn't good enough, maybe Delirious had one night stands while dating him. It didn't take long for Delirious to notice something, because Evan just stopped talking to him. 

"Do you like to maybe draw or do arts and crafts?" asked Delirious, oblivious to the situation around him, until he realized Evan wasn't saying anything, " Evan? What's wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I did a thing. (;
> 
> I've been feeling better, not sure why. Maybe because I'm back to writing again? It's always a pleasant distraction for me. I don't even mind going outside today, even though I usually dread it. My mind might change though, who knows.
> 
> I'm still thinking on my next story, even if I should just concentrate on this one. The life of a writer, lol. I still have no idea what my plot should be... so it might not even happen after this story, even if I wanna make a H2OVanoss bdsm book. 
> 
> ~Melon


	13. Don't Cry

There was tears starting to form in Evan's eyes, as it only made his boyfriend panic. "E-everything is going to be okay, you can tell me. Just please don't cry," said Delirious, still not knowing the real problem. It wasn't really going anywhere, though Evan was feeling sad, then suddenly also very angry. He couldn't believe Delirious would just cheat on him, then he noticed the girl walking over to his boyfriend. "Let me on the computer, you're always on it. I want to be on there sometimes," complained the girl, as she pouted and folded her arms. Evan just watched the two, and wiped his eyes. He could tell that Delirious was annoyed with her, as he watched his boyfriend frown and talk back to her. This left him very confused, and feeling very out of the loop. 

"Shut up, I'm talking to someone," groaned Delirious, clearly wanting her to leave. 

"Who is so important that you can't let me on?" argued the woman, this time she placed an arm around Delirious' neck. Almost like she was trying to strangle him, "let me on!" 

"No! Me and Evan are having an important conversation, no annoying sisters allowed," complained Delirious, while everything finally clicked in Evan's head. His boyfriend wasn't cheating on him, apparently Delirious is living with his sister. 

"Hi Evan!" shouted Delirious' sister, a wide smile on her face, while she's waving at him, "you should date me instead of this loser." 

"What did you say?! He's all mine, he wouldn't even want you," said Delirious angrily, once he got out of her grip, "Now get out of my room." 

"You're no fun, I hope he dumps you," replied his sister, before smiling at the screen towards Evan, "find me once it doesn't work out. Bye Evan!" 

Evan would watch as she left, only leaving him with his upset boyfriend. He actually laughed a little, and smiled during the whole thing. "She's such a pain, never let your sister live with you," groaned Delirious, while he kept complaining about her, "the nerve of her to even hit on you." This made Evan laugh again, though feeling slightly guilty for thinking Delirious could ever cheat on him. Once his boyfriend collected himself, he noticed Delirious looking back at the screen, and directly towards him. "I promise I'll always be here for you Evan. Sorry about earlier, but if anything is bothering you. Please let me know," said Delirious honestly, referring to when Evan was crying a little earlier. 

"It's really nothing, just a bad day," lied Evan, he didn't want to tell him what he really thought. 

"I wasn't even supposed to introduce you two today. She's going out with some girls, she just did that to bug me," complained Delirious, though Evan did enjoy his sister messing with him. 

"I don't really mind, she seems nice and really pretty," said Evan, only causing a whole different mess. 

"No, you can't like her! She's the devil, it's bad enough she dated Cartoonz," groaned Delirious, as he rested his head in his hand, "I'm much better, right?" 

"I don't know, how would you convince me that you are?" teased Evan, though both of them liked where it was going. 

"I would kiss you nice and slow, then we'd cuddle and watch a movie together. Maybe even have a lazy day, and just listen to music in the background," suggested Delirious, which wasn't the response Evan was expecting. His boyfriend was usually very dirty minded, but this wasn't a bad change. 

"I'd cook us dinner, while you watch. Maybe you can hug me from behind, and hand me ingredients," replied Evan, as they both just kept adding onto it. 

They talked for a couple hours, just about random things. Evan still felt dumb thinking that, Delirious was cheating on him. Of course there had to be an explanation, as the two spent most of the night together. Their conversation had to end eventually, as Evan went to bed. He felt good about this, that it could work out. His dreams were even pleasant, until he remembered what he was supposed to do this day. Evan didn't want to get out of bed, just knowing what's going to happen. Brock would at least be with him, probably help him get over this. Sometimes it would end really badly, leading him to be depressed for days. Other times it was okay, though he still felt like a disappointment. Evan knew he'd never be good enough, or be like everyone else. 

"Hey Evan, today's the big day? Is going out, going to be okay?" asked Brock, who hoped that Evan would manage everything today. 

"Yeah, I think so. I'm still a little nervous. I haven't seen them in so long," replied Evan, he bit his lip and seemed very worried. 

"It'll be fine, and I'll be around. If you ever need me, just step out of the room okay?" reassured Brock, knowing that the Canadian would need it. 

Evan hadn't even gotten ready, while Brock helped him choose his clothes. He told Brock all about meeting Delirious' sister, and thinking she was his woman. His friend seemed to laugh, while keeping his secret. There's no way Evan wanted Delirious to know that he thought he was cheating, because it might upset him. His room was cleaned, and he looked ready to meet them. Brock even suggested using very minimun cologne, so the smell wouldn't be over bearing. Brock left him alone, once it got around noon. This left him nervously picking at his gloves, while pacing around the room. He hope that nothing went wrong, or that it wouldn't be cancelled. It did bring him anxiety, though he still wanted to see them. 

"Come on Evan, he's here," said Brock, though some reason Evan wasn't moving. 

"What do you mean he, shouldn't they both be here? And why aren't they both coming here? I even made everything nice for them," replied Evan, inside he was panicking, while wondering if something was wrong. 

"Evan relax, she just couldn't make it. There was something important, but I bet she might schedule to see you another time," reassured Brock, though he had no clue, if she was going to do that.   

Evan just nodded his head, though he followed his friend. Apparently he didn't want to see Evan in his room, instead wanted to talk in the visitation area. It was always monitored, which meant Brock had to be in the room. This also would give them zero privacy, and there would be cameras around. Evan was at least grateful that Brock was with him, even if he was extremely worried about all of this. They got into the visitation room, as he noticed him already sitting at a table. There was other people around, with tables and chairs for people to sit at. The room had a vending machine, along with lounge chairs all around. It didn't make Evan feel comfortable, since it reminded him of a hospital. Brock stayed standing up, while Evan went to sit with him. 

"Have you been taking care of yourself?" asked the person sitting in front of Evan. He pulled out a cigarette and clearly not caring about the rules of this place. 

It was going to be the longest hour of Evan's life. They hadn't seen each other in a year, and it was almost like they were strangers. He had to keep the conversation going, after all, he wanted to prove that he was doing better. Evan wanted to show that he didn't need to stay in this place forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about giving Delirious' sister a name. She might be in later chapters, so maybe I should? I honestly wouldn't know what to name her. What do you all feel about her being in it?
> 
> Since I'm still stuck on the bdsm story idea, I've been thinking about others. How would you guys feel about a bbs sci-fi story? I'm extremely hesitant about writing one. Especially since there's not that many stories out there like it, and I kinda feel like it wouldn't do well. 
> 
> It would be Evan as a captain of a crew, who explore different planets to find resources. The earth is slowly dying and become uninhabitable. This causes multiple ships to be sent out, as they search for a new home world, or at least some resources to survive a few more years. 
> 
> ~Melon


	14. A Burden

"I'm going to be okay," replied Evan, this was already feeling awkward for them, "how are you doing dad?" 

"Fine as well, we've managed to give a huge donation to this place. The company is also running well," explained his father, while puffing some smoke to the side, "is your private room good enough for you? We've done so much for this place, it better give my son the best possible treatment. If it's not big enough, I'll demand they upgrade your living conditions." 

"No it's fine, I'm actually doing well. Everything is telling me I'm really starting to recover," said Evan excitedly, since he did want to prove to his father that this place would change him. 

"We'll see about that, we all know what happened last time," added his father angrily, causing Evan to look away. 

He always tried to forget about it, though sometimes it was difficult. His past couldn't just disappear, along with his demons. It seemed liked his father was more interested in the treatment, though his therapist would probably give his father more details than him. There was still patient doctor confidentially, though Minx could at least tell his father if he's doing better. What kind of medication he was on, and the type of treatments that would be administered. Evan only knew of the therapy and being provided different types of pills. He offered to show his father them, but it was decline. His father didn't care to see his room, or meet the lowly staff. His father only spoke to Evan, almost like he was a stranger. They weren't very close, though Evan still wanted to see them. It's like a distance formed, ever since the incident.   
    
"Why isn't mom here?" questioned Evan, he knew she cared, just sometimes she didn't want to be around him. 

"Your mother is busy, a company takes a lot of effort and time,"chastised his father, like the answer was obvious, "I'm only here to check on your recovery. Have you relapsed at all?" 

"Evan still has depression, but he's doing much better sir. He's engaging more with friends, and goes to therapy without any issues," interrupted Brock, mostly because Evan was sometimes uncomfortable with talking about this. Evan was even okay with this, but his father seemed to have issues with it. 

"I didn't ask for your opinion, you're just the help, a care giver. You clean and feed him, that's all," replied Mr. Fong, another drag was pulled from his cigarette, before being blow in Brock's direction, "Why don't you do something useful, and go get us something to drink." 

"Sorry sir, that's not my job," said Brock angrily, though crossing his arms and trying not to act on his anger. 

"Well whatever, just be silent and just stand there," ordred Mr. Fong, the whole time Evan didn't know what to do, "now Evan, is there anything else I should know about?" 

"Um no, everything is normal and fine," replied Evan, there was so much he wanted to say, but they all got caught up in his throat. 

His father got up, prepared to leave at this moment. Evan only said goodbye to his father, before watching him leave. Things could have been a lot better, while Brock escorted him back to his room. He wondered if his mother would act the same way, like he was just a patient to be checked on. His father didn't acting loving, or that he missed him, more like he wanted to check on his condition. Evan tried appear tough, though he was holding back the tears. He always felt emotion when seeing his parents. They didn't act like they missed him, more like someone they locked away. His friend was grumbling next to him, and it took a lot to upset Brock. At least it was Brock with him, Brian would've told his father off. It would've gotten really ugly, and he didn't want to see his friend getting fired. His father had a lot of power over this place. 

"Your father is such a dick. We're more than patient and care giver, okay? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise Evan. It might not be very professional, but I really do care about you," said Brock with a smile, he was trying to cheer him up. 

"Thanks," replied Evan, a false smile on his lips. It wasn't like it didn't make him happy, just so much was going on. 

"And hey, we can have a movie pizza night. Brian might even join us, and we can stay up late," suggested Brock, who obviously was trying to cheer him up. 

"I would like that, it would be fun. I'll just check if Delirious wants to play together though. Maybe later we can spend some together," added Evan, knowing that Brock had some work to do. His friend didn't just watch over him, there was others. 

"Okay, I'll let you know when I'm free," said Brock, once they got to Evan's door. 

It actually felt very quiet, but also very comforting in his room. Evan hated being in public places, and meeting his father made him uncomfortable for multiple reasons. He'd message Delirious, then looked for any food that was delivered to him. It was Brian's turn to bring him food. There was a tray full of food, while he sat down and ate quietly. There was only some music in the background, as he looked for any text messages. His boyfriend answered him quicker than he expected, and they could squeeze in a quick game. Evan sometimes didn't feel like gaming, but would do it anyways. It would help his mood, though sometimes he just wanted to hide himself. Delirious suggested a video chat, though he wanted to eat first. The tray might bring unnecessary questions, that he wasn't prepared to answer. 

"Work sucks so much,"groaned Delirious, as he adjusted his own camera. 

"I still think you should take some time off," chuckled Evan, he took a quick sip of his water. 

"I bet you would like that, we could spend a whole day just playing games together," teased Delirious, though it wasn't a lie. They would probably just play video games. 

"What do you feel like doing?" asked Evan, since he'd play anything his boyfriend wanted. 

"Why don't we do something you want? We always play something I like, I want to spoil you sometimes," replied Delirious, there was a huge grin on his face. 

There really wasn't anything Evan wanted, because any time they spent together was great. He told Delirious about his pizza night with Brock, so they wouldn't spend the whole night together. It seemed fine with Delirious, who had a nagging best friend, that wanted to game with him. They both had their own plans, while still managing to have time for each other. Evan liked how it seemed to work out, then he noticed that his mind had drifted for too long. His boyfriend was talking to him, and he hadn't been answering. There was just so much on his mind, and a part of him wondered if he'll just crumble. Instead he felt himself go numb, when he should be feeling happy or sad. 

"We don't have to game if you don't want to, we can just talk," suggested Delirious, while the conversation went a certain direction, "what's on your mind?" 

"My dad visited me today," said Evan, he wasn't sure if he should feel anything. 

"Oh, isn't that good?" questioned Delirious, who sounded so happy about it. 

"I guess, but not really. We rarely talk, and he just wants to check up on me," replied Evan, there was a slight pain squeeze in his chest. 

"Maybe he's just worried about you, my parents come over when they want to see my little sis and me," chuckled Delirious, though it dropped once he noticed the sad look on Evan's face. 

"I don't think either would care, as long as the media doesn't know about me. If it doesn't affect their company," Evan pointed out, without realizing he's opened up more questions for Delirious, "I'm just a burden for them, I've probably always been one. I can't blame them for that." 

"That's not true! You're amazing and make me smile everyday. If they can't see that, they don't deserve you. At all!" shouted Delirious, as he slammed his fist on the desk. It startled Evan, though it didn't stop, "they might be your parents, but I'm your family. All of us, me and your friends. I love you so much, and so does everyone else. Don't ever consider yourself a burden, because you're not." 

~~~

D"I'm going to be okay," replied Evan, this was already feeling awkward for them, "how are you doing dad?" 

"Fine as well, we've managed to give a huge donation to this place. The company is also running well," explained his father, while puffing some smoke to the side, "is your private room good enough for you? We've done so much for this place, it better give my son the best possible treatment. If it's not big enough, I'll demand they upgrade your living conditions." 

"No it's fine, I'm actually doing well. Everything is telling me I'm really starting to recover," said Evan excitedly, since he did want to prove to his father that this place would change him. 

"We'll see about that, we all know what happened last time," added his father angrily, causing Evan to look away. 

He always tried to forget about it, though sometimes it was difficult. His past couldn't just disappear, along with his demons. It seemed liked his father was more interested in the treatment, though his therapist would probably give his father more details than him. There was still patient doctor confidentially, though Minx could at least tell his father if he's doing better. What kind of medication he was on, and the type of treatments that would be administered. Evan only knew of the therapy and being provided different types of pills. He offered to show his father them, but it was decline. His father didn't care to see his room, or meet the lowly staff. His father only spoke to Evan, almost like he was a stranger. They weren't very close, though Evan still wanted to see them. It's like a distance formed, ever since the incident.   
    
"Why isn't mom here?" questioned Evan, he knew she cared, just sometimes she didn't want to be around him. 

"Your mother is busy, a company takes a lot of effort and time,"chastised his father, like the answer was obvious, "I'm only here to check on your recovery. Have you relapsed at all?" 

"Evan still has depression, but he's doing much better sir. He's engaging more with friends, and goes to therapy without any issues," interrupted Brock, mostly because Evan was sometimes uncomfortable with talking about this. Evan was even okay with this, but his father seemed to have issues with it. 

"I didn't ask for your opinion, you're just the help, a care giver. You clean and feed him, that's all," replied Mr. Fong, another drag was pulled from his cigarette, before being blow in Brock's direction, "Why don't you do something useful, and go get us something to drink." 

"Sorry sir, that's not my job," said Brock angrily, though crossing his arms and trying not to act on his anger. 

"Well whatever, just be silent and just stand there," ordred Mr. Fong, the whole time Evan didn't know what to do, "now Evan, is there anything else I should know about?" 

"Um no, everything is normal and fine," replied Evan, there was so much he wanted to say, but they all got caught up in his throat. 

His father got up, prepared to leave at this moment. Evan only said goodbye to his father, before watching him leave. Things could have been a lot better, while Brock escorted him back to his room. He wondered if his mother would act the same way, like he was just a patient to be checked on. His father didn't acting loving, or that he missed him, more like he wanted to check on his condition. Evan tried appear tough, though he was holding back the tears. He always felt emotion when seeing his parents. They didn't act like they missed him, more like someone they locked away. His friend was grumbling next to him, and it took a lot to upset Brock. At least it was Brock with him, Brian would've told his father off. It would've gotten really ugly, and he didn't want to see his friend getting fired. His father had a lot of power over this place. 

"Your father is such a dick. We're more than patient and care giver, okay? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise Evan. It might not be very professional, but I really do care about you," said Brock with a smile, he was trying to cheer him up. 

"Thanks," replied Evan, a false smile on his lips. It wasn't like it didn't make him happy, just so much was going on. 

"And hey, we can have a movie pizza night. Brian might even join us, and we can stay up late," suggested Brock, who obviously was trying to cheer him up. 

"I would like that, it would be fun. I'll just check if Delirious wants to play together though. Maybe later we can spend some together," added Evan, knowing that Brock had some work to do. His friend didn't just watch over him, there was others. 

"Okay, I'll let you know when I'm free," said Brock, once they got to Evan's door. 

It actually felt very quiet, but also very comforting in his room. Evan hated being in public places, and meeting his father made him uncomfortable for multiple reasons. He'd message Delirious, then looked for any food that was delivered to him. It was Brian's turn to bring him food. There was a tray full of food, while he sat down and ate quietly. There was only some music in the background, as he looked for any text messages. His boyfriend answered him quicker than he expected, and they could squeeze in a quick game. Evan sometimes didn't feel like gaming, but would do it anyways. It would help his mood, though sometimes he just wanted to hide himself. Delirious suggested a video chat, though he wanted to eat first. The tray might bring unnecessary questions, that he wasn't prepared to answer. 

"Work sucks so much,"groaned Delirious, as he adjusted his own camera. 

"I still think you should take some time off," chuckled Evan, he took a quick sip of his water. 

"I bet you would like that, we could spend a whole day just playing games together," teased Delirious, though it wasn't a lie. They would probably just play video games. 

"What do you feel like doing?" asked Evan, since he'd play anything his boyfriend wanted. 

"Why don't we do something you want? We always play something I like, I want to spoil you sometimes," replied Delirious, there was a huge grin on his face. 

There really wasn't anything Evan wanted, because any time they spent together was great. He told Delirious about his pizza night with Brock, so they wouldn't spend the whole night together. It seemed fine with Delirious, who had a nagging best friend, that wanted to game with him. They both had their own plans, while still managing to have time for each other. Evan liked how it seemed to work out, then he noticed that his mind had drifted for too long. His boyfriend was talking to him, and he hadn't been answering. There was just so much on his mind, and a part of him wondered if he'll just crumble. Instead he felt himself go numb, when he should be feeling happy or sad. 

"We don't have to game if you don't want to, we can just talk," suggested Delirious, while the conversation went a certain direction, "what's on your mind?" 

"My dad visited me today," said Evan, he wasn't sure if he should feel anything. 

"Oh, isn't that good?" questioned Delirious, who sounded so happy about it. 

"I guess, but not really. We rarely talk, and he just wants to check up on me," replied Evan, there was a slight pain squeeze in his chest. 

"Maybe he's just worried about you, my parents come over when they want to see my little sis and me," chuckled Delirious, though it dropped once he noticed the sad look on Evan's face. 

"I don't think either would care, as long as the media doesn't know about me. If it doesn't affect their company," Evan pointed out, without realizing he's opened up more questions for Delirious, "I'm just a burden for them, I've probably always been one. I can't blame them for that." 

"That's not true! You're amazing and make me smile everyday. If they can't see that, they don't deserve you. At all!" shouted Delirious, as he slammed his fist on the desk. It startled Evan, though it didn't stop, "they might be your parents, but I'm your family. All of us, me and your friends. I love you so much, and so does everyone else. Don't ever consider yourself a burden, because you're not." 

~~~

Delirious can get so riled up so easily, it's great. x3

This story is going places, and I never expected to write so many chapters (I never do though). I thought maybe 20 chapters, but that's too short for what I have planned. Things are going to get very wild, I hope you guys are prepared for it. 

How is the story for you guys, so far? 

I hope it's still exciting, and has a little bit of mystery. There's more going on, and I like hearing all the crazy theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how, but I accidentally didn't post this chapter... opps. I'm a lot more active on Wattpad than here, so I guess I made this simple mistake. It'll probably happen again lol, wouldn't surprise me. 
> 
> So I'll be posting two chapters, this one and ch15.


	15. Meeting Charles

"Where's Brock?" questioned Evan, he was dressed and ready to go see the therapist. This was done once a week, though someone else showed up at his door. 

"I'm Charles, I'll be taking you to your appointment instead," replied Charles politely, though Evan didn't like this. 

"Brock never misses my appointments, I'm not going anywhere," said Evan defiantly, causing a stand still. 

They just stared at each other, daring the other person to move. Charles walked a little over to him, causing Evan to back up a bit. He didn't want this stranger near him, even if they worked here. A part of him wished he never invited Charles inside, when it felt safer to make someone wait outside. Charles was wearing a staff uniform, just like Brock and Brian would wear. Sometimes Evan would get into trouble, if he disobeyed the staff. He didn't want to be removed from his safe haven, where he could game and chat with his friends. The person stopped moving towards him, since Evan looked at him worriedly. Brock would never take a day off on his therapy day, and his therapy sessions only happened once a week. There was something serious going on, which Evan didn't like. 

"Brock is very busy, one of the patients went crazy. Now if you please let me do my job, and let me escort you," said Charles angrily, like there would be a punishment if Evan didn't comply. 

"O-okay, just let me get my stuff," answered Evan, he went to grab his gloves and his phone. Anything to occupy his hands, and make him feel more safe. 

Charles waited for him by the door, as they eventually left the room. A large part of him wanted to break down and just cry. Brock never missed his appointments, always tried to cheer him up afterwards. This left Evan feeling vulnerable, and not wanting to see Minx. She might've not done anything wrong, but he didn't want anyone near him right now. They walked down the long corridor, Evan could hear screaming in one of the rooms. It made him follow Charles a little closer, though with a bit of a distance between the two. There was something very wrong, once he noticed Charles taking him in the incorrect direction. This wasn't towards the therapist room, as Evan didn't know what to do. He didn't understand why someone who worked here, would lie and take him somewhere else. 

"Excuse me Charles, this isn't the way to the therapist," said Evan nervously, as they both stopped walking. 

"That's because we're not going to therapy," replied Charles, leaving Evan to feel even more confused. 

"Where are we going?" questioned Evan, he didn't remember something else being scheduled. 

"Stop asking questions, and just follow me. If you don't do just that, I'll have to send you to the chair," growled Charles, all sorts of warning signs were going off. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you, until you tell me where we're going," said Evan loudly, hoping that someone might hear them. 

"Listen here you little shit. I work here, so that means you have to do as I say," replied Charles angrily, as he walked over to Evan. Only causing Evan to panic even more, and start to walk backwards away from him. 

"Don't come near me, I don't know you and I don't trust you. Either take me to my room, or take me to Minx. Otherwise I'm not going anywhere," argued Evan, though clearly anyone could hear the fear in his voice. 

"You had to make this more difficult. I'm getting out of this place, and I'm taking your phone. Not everyone gets pampered here, like a spoiled princess," exclaimed Charles angrily, only to make Evan more confused, "Just because your family is wealthy, you get to live well here, while the rest of us just rot. I'm taking you hostage, and getting out of this fucking place." 

Evan hadn't been this afraid in a long time. Everything seemed to click into place, when Charles came for him. The only thing Evan could really do, was run for his life. He wasn't going to fight him, not when he didn't know what Charles was capable of doing. Someone had to notice them, while Evan ran for the therapist room. The secretary might be able to help him, at least call for the guards. A patient managed to grab a hold of someone's uniform, someone who was part of the staff of this place. Charles definitely didn't work here, while Evan ran for his life. There was one thing to Evan's advantage, he was more in shape. He easily out ran the other person. An electrical shock ran down his back, and all around him. Charles probably had some kind of stun gun, or device to use on him. 

This cause Evan to fall down, while the other person got on top of him. Evan was shaking, tears running down his face. His phone dropped somewhere, probably shattered from impact. He didn't know what to do, as Charles pinned him to the ground. "Hey buddy, I would get off him if I was you," said Brian angrily, he marched over to them. When Charles threatened to harm Evan, it didn't stop his friend. There was hatred in Brian's eyes, before he kicked Charles in the stomach. This caused the other person to get on his side, clutching where he had been hit. Brian didn't stop there, he kept hitting the escaped patient. It took some time for Evan to talk him out of it, before he lost his job for trying to kill Charles, "Brian stop, I'm fine. I think he's had enough." He was shaking when he sat up, not trusting himself to stand just yet. 

"We have a code red boys, I've caught an escaped patient. Come over here to detain him on the main hallway," said Brian, into his walkie talkie. He seemed to look over at Evan, worried about how he was doing, "Are you okay? Shit, I'm so sorry Evan. I'll get you back to your room after this, maybe even bring you some hot chocolate." 

"You might be a Fong, but you're fucked like the rest of us. You're locked up like an animal, and deserve to be here," screamed Charles, causing Evan to curl into himself. 

"Shut the fuck up, or I'll continue to beat you senseless," warned Brian, he slammed Charles head into the floor, just to show he's serious. 

"You're a freak Fong, that's why you're kept here. You'll die like the rest of us," shouted Charles some more, though Brian couldn't hit Charles some more. A few guards showed up, just to take the person away. 

Brian stayed with him, mostly worried about how it was affecting him mentally. Evan didn't want to get up for awhile, as his friend waited for him to calm down. He actually backed away, when Brian reached his hand over to help him up. There was fear in his eyes, almost like Brian was the attacker instead. "Don't touch me," whimpered Evan, he didn't want anyone near him. His friend looked guilty, though Brian would tell him more calming words. It seemed to work, as Evan got up by himself. Everything really shook him up, especially all of Charles' words. The crazy patient wasn't wrong, he deserved to be here, along with the rest of them. Evan was eventually placed back in his room, while Brian took him there. Once they got to the entrance, and Evan went inside. It seemed like Brian was hesitant to leave. 

"Shit this sucks, I don't want to leave you alone. I'll find Brock, okay? I need to make sure he's okay, something might've happened to him. He was supposed to be with you today," said Brian, who just realized he made Evan worried even more, "god damn it, Brock is right, I am an idiot sometimes. Just stay here Evan, please? I'll make sure Brock is okay, then bring him here. I promise." 

Evan nodded his head, though he didn't say anything. He was going numb, while tears were streaming down his face.  A large part of him didn't want Brian to leave, but he also knew Brock probably needed Brian's help even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I didn't except 'some' people to hate Delirious. I've written him very similar to his YouTube persona. I also wanted him to stay the idiot, that sometimes does something wrong. He however has his heart in the right place, and is willing to do things for people he cares about. 
> 
> But. I think I know what caused this. Everyone is so overprotective of Evan, it's kinda funny. I think everyone becomes a protective parent with him, that even Delirious doesn't seem good enough. x'D
> 
> I never know how people will react when it comes to the plot and characters. Now that I know however, I'm using it to my full advantage.
> 
> ~
> 
> [Distance Between Us Theories](https://my.w.tt/UiNb/UFHD92kjx)
> 
> Also, go check out s0ftmilk. This person has created a theory book, which I think is cool and interesting. I don't mind if all of you wanna come together, and just try to guess what's happening. 
> 
> I didn't think anyone care enough to put that kind of effort. It's very flattering. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> ~Melon


	16. The Reason

Evan did think about retrieving his phone, it was in the hallway that he just left. Brian told him to stay here, so he wasn't going to move. It also didn't feel safe right now, as he sat on his bed, just curled up in himself. He just waited, letting the tears fall until he got it out of his system. His friend did eventually get back, along with Brock who looked unharmed. They were talking about something, though Brock shushed Brian and went over to him. This was such a relief to Evan, everyone was safe. "Are you going to be okay, Evan?" asked Brock, which Evan just nodded his head. A part of him wasn't okay, but knowing Brock wasn't harmed was a huge weight off his shoulders. Brian was going to leave and get them something, while Brock stayed with him. The distraction was nice, even if he knew what Brock was doing. 

"I heard you had an eventful day, but we're going to have a nice quiet night. I'm going to cancel your appointment for another time, and yes, I do think you need to talk to Minx about it. For now, we're going to eat ice cream and pizza," said Brock sweetly, almost like he was talking to a child. It wasn't like he was looking down at Evan, he just couldn't hug and do things other people did to calm someone down. 

"That sounds good, I just want to see Delirious. Will that be alright?" asked Evan, he didn't trust his own judgement. He wasn't use to leaning on someone else for support, that was usually Brock's job. 

"Of course, but I'll be in the room with you guys. I'll worry if I just leave you suddenly," added Brock, while he fetched Evan his laptop. 

It took awhile for the device to boot up, then Evan immediately went to Skype. He had forgotten all about Delirious being at work, as he then regretted sending his message. There was no answer, so maybe he didn't bother him. Brock went off, just to busy himself in Evan's kitchen. This was mostly to give Evan some space, while he chatted with his boyfriend. A message did eventually popped up, a few minutes of sending it, 'I just have to rotate one more tire, did something happen?' Evan just stared at the message, then wondered if he should lie. He didn't want to bother him, but Delirious would probably want to know about it. There was just some things he'd have to leave out, and Evan couldn't say everything he wanted. 

'Can we talk later tonight? It's important,' texted Evan, as he bit his lip nervously. 

'You can talk to me any time, even now if you need me,' Delirious texted back, though Evan though it was best to do this later. 

'It's important, but it can wait. I also want Brock to leave when I tell you,  so it's just you and me,' replied Evan in his text, though rolled his eyes at Delirious' response. 

'You and me? Sounds very kinky,' teased Delirious in his text, along with a winky face emoji. 

They agreed to talk later, when Brian stepped into the room. His friends stayed with him for awhile, they ate pizza and watched a movie. There was a huge tub of chocolate ice cream, just sitting on his table. Brian seemed to eat most of it, as they watched an older action movie. The type that Brian would like most, as he did impersonations of the lead actor. There was the famous 'I'll be back' line, that got Brock and Evan teasing him. It seemed like everything was normal again, his friends did a good job distracting him. Evan would still think about Charles, though the patient couldn't hurt him anymore. It did leave him feeling nervous, like someone might hurt him. Brock was surprisingly the first one willing to leave, probably knowing that Evan wanted some alone time. 

"I can stay longer, we can sing karaoke, and stay up all night," suggested Brian, while Brock grabbed his coat from his chair. 

"Come on Brian, Evan would probably want us to leave. He has a big night with Delirious," said Brock, a hint of teasing in his voice. It seemed that his friend catch on, probably noticed Evan being more fidgety than normal. 

"OOoh ho ho, you two getting all frisky in the night? Well by all means, we should definitely get going. We don't want to interrupt the love birds," smirked Brian, the teasing was more obvious with him. 

"S-shut up, it's not like that," replied Evan, though his face was so red. 

His friends did eventually left him alone, though Brock reminded him. If Evan needed anything, his friend would be there in an instant. This seemed to make him feel better, as the two left him alone. The quiet room bothered him a little, as he turned up some music. It also felt safe here, and he'll never make a mistake of inviting a stranger inside again. If it wasn't Brian or Brock, then he wouldn't let someone in. Unless his friends told him, that someone new would pick him up. Evan did feel a bit stupid to fall for something like this. He just didn't expect someone to hide themselves as a staff member. A message was left for Delirious, while he put away the extra food. There wasn't much pizza left, though it was the perfect breakfast food for him. This time it didn't take long for Delirious to reply, while Evan took his time to put everything away. 

"What did you need to talk about?" asked Delirious, he was in a different room with boxes everywhere. 

"What's with the boxes?" asked Evan, he looked around curiously. It definitely distracted him, from what he wanted to ask. 

"I moved to a new apartment, it takes awhile to unpack," said Delirious, clearly a little uncomfortable, "I actually move a lot, I just can't talk about it." 

"Why can't you talk about it?" questioned Evan, though he wasn't going to far with this. 

"I have my reasons, I just can't talk about it. Just trust me on this, okay? I'm sure you have your fair share of secrets," Delirious pointed out, which he wasn't wrong. 

This pulled a sad smile on his face, though he had a guess on why Delirious moves. It must have to do with the money problems, and getting a place that would keep them. Delirious must have a better job now, though who knew how long they've been struggling. The other place was a dump, but Evan didn't want to comment on it. This one looked a little better, at least to his relief. "My sister complains about the moving a lot, it's so annoying," groaned Delirious, while the cam was adjusted, "How about this, I'll tell you all about it, when I come see you. Sounds fair?" Evan would just agree, thinking that some things were just difficult to talk about. The subject had to be moved, as he felt nervous to tell him. It would change everything between him. This caused him to just sit there, and not say anything. 

"You don't have to tell me Evan, it's fine," said Delirious, a gentle smile on his face, "I don't need to know everything about you, to care and love you. This is good enough for me."   
"Just promise me, that you won't hate me," replied Evan, this time a tear did manage to fall, just streaking the side of his face, "that you'll still like me." 

"Please don't cry, of course I'll always like you. I would love you, even if you murdered a hundred men, that would actually be kind of cool," chuckled Delirious, as he tried to lighten the mood. It wasn't working, but he was serious about always liking Evan. 

"I'm worse than you think, my condition is awful. I can't really tell you all about it, like you can't tell me things," stated Evan, though he was going to tell him something. 

"I told you, I don't care about no pills. You could be crazy and insane, and I'd still love you," said Delirious, he looked seriously at his camera, "And I love you so much Evan." 

"I know, gosh this is so hard," replied Evan, his lips trembled, but he was going to do this, "I am crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I'm still gonna update regularly. 
> 
> I surely like leaving those cliff hangers though. (;
> 
> ~Melon


	17. Crazy for You

"So how are thing between you and your boyfriend?" questioned Minx, her notepad was out. 

"Things are getting better, I tell him a lot more stuff," answered Evan, he seemed more cheerful than normal. 

"Oh? What kind of stuff?" asked Minx, a hint of a smile on her face, while she was generally curious. 

"I finally told him about where I'm staying, he's very supportive of it," said Evan, as he played with his gloves, "Delirious even talked about visiting me down here one day." 

"I'm guessing your condition doesn't bother him," added Minx, though causing Evan to frown at those words.

"No I haven't told him everything, he just knows I'm depressed. He just knows that I'm staying here," replied Evan, while he started to worry about telling Delirious everything. 

They talked for a few more minutes, as the clocked kept ticking. His sessions always lasted a couple hours, before it was time to end. Evan was escorted out, while Brock took him back to his room. There was so much happening to him, it was all settling inside his head. Delirious was fine with him getting treatment and medicated. His boyfriend didn't mind that he was crazy, or wasn't normal like everyone else, though his boyfriend denied there was anything wrong with him. This pulled a smile on Evan's face, he thought maybe this could work for once. It would be the closest to feeling normal, that maybe he could live a happy life. Brock even noticed his nice mood, and decided to leave him alone for the rest of the night. 

'Hurry up, I want to play some games with you and the guys,' texted Evan, they would be missing a few people. 

'Can we at least talk first? I think our last conversation ended a little short,' texted Delirious back, though it wasn't anything bad. 

His boyfriend was just really tired from work yesterday, and ended up deciding to go to bed early. At least Evan got a chance to say what he wanted, and some alone time for today would be nice. He messaged Nogla that he'd be a little late to their game night. His friends would have their suspicion, especially with both him and Delirious being gone. They both got on Skype, as Evan used his desk computer instead of his laptop. The computer booted up, while he grabbed himself a drink. This time he didn't feel nervous, more like excited to see Delirious. There was nothing better, than to spend some alone time with his boyfriend. His friends were clearly second best. Evan turned on his cam, before getting the call going. They both smiled at each other, while Delirious was fumbling with his mic. 

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" asked Evan, he rolled forward on his seat. 

"Nothing really, last night was a little insane. I'm surprised you told me that, it was really brave," said Delirious, who sounded very proud of him. 

"I-it was nothing, you said you'd love me no matter what," added Evan, his face flushed slightly in response. 

"Evan, you are amazing. I promise I'll do everything to help you get out of there one day. For right now, I can only make sure I at come visit you," replied Delirious, he wasn't finished however, "when I do, I want to hug and kiss you. Just smoother your great Canadian body on top of mine." 

"It doesn't bother you that I'm here? I'm basically in a crazy place, and it doesn't make you second guess us?" questioned Evan, there was still some doubt in his mind. 

"What bothers me, is that I'm not in there with you. Maybe I should sign myself into that Asylum," teased Delirious, and a part of him was serious. 

"You're such an idiot," said Evan, but there was no heat behind it. There was also a huge smile across his face. 

"I'm also sexy and crazy for you," smirked Delirious, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, just to make Evan laugh, "now let’s meet with the others before they wonder what happened to us." 

They went back onto Skype with their friends. Craig was apparently messing with Tyler, and the guys were playing without them. "Fuck off you tiny bitch, you can suck my dick," growled Tyler, while he was searching for him. The guys were playing hide and seek, and it didn't seem like they needed them. Evan quickly texted Delirious, wondering if he would be into bailing, 'why don't we play a different game? Just the two of us?' His boyfriend seemed to love the idea, as they left the group voice chat. There was a few games they liked to play together, and Delirious suggested some games he hadn't played before. They played Rainbow Six for awhile, as Evan killed most of the other players. Delirious would get upset every time he'd get killed, as Evan made fun of him. This went on for an hours, until Evan realize how late it was. 

"Don't you work tomorrow? We can play together another night," Evan pointed out, he didn't want to screw up Delirious' sleep schedule. 

"It's fine, I actually took the day off, just like you suggested," replied Delirious, who smiled cheekily into his camera. 

"Another round?" questioned Evan, hoping that it wouldn't be a bother to play all night. 

"Another round," agreed Delirious, as they waited for another match. 

They really did work together, if Evan wasn't messing around. Sometimes he liked shooting Delirious down, only to revive him again. He would pick the doctor, though sometimes he'd accidentally kill him. There was also times Delirious shot at him, but didn't manage to get Evan. This lead to some fun bickering, mostly Delirious complaining and Evan having fun at his expense. The two were really getting into the game, when Delirious decided to take a break. It wasn't a bad idea, they had been on for hours, as he quickly used the bathroom first. Evan also looked for something to snack for afterward, and a glass of water. Neither of them seemed to be stopping, though when Evan sat back down. He noticed something had happened. 

"Hey Evan, can Luke play with us? He's free tonight as well, I thought maybe it would be cool if I spend time with both of you," suggested Delirious, while giving Evan the best pleading voice he could muster. 

"Yeah sure," replied Evan, though he didn't want another person around, he wanted it to just be the two of them. 

"Great! I'll just get him into our chat," said Delirious cheerfully, not knowing that this wasn't what Evan wanted. 

This was going to be a long night, at least that's how Evan predicted it. He pulled open his bag of chips, and wondered why he couldn't just tell Delirious the truth. It should've been a nice night, just for two of them, even though they did make plans with the other guys (which they bailed on). Evan was hoping for some alone time with his boyfriend. "Hello all you mother fuckers, are you ready to kick some ass?" questioned Luke, who's usual abrasive personality made Evan a bit hesitant. This shouldn't be difficult for him, he's always acted cheerful for his friends. It wouldn't take much for him to fake it, and his cam was off when they game. "Yeah, I'm ready to shoot something," replied Evan, his voice gave absolutely nothing away. He'd try to focus on Delirious anyways. 

"Join on me, I'll lead us to victory," said Luke, his voice oozed with confidence, and taking over the leadership role. 

"You're gonna be the first person to get shot," chuckled Delirious, the two best friends started to bicker with each other. 

Evan already started to feel like the third wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post today, I haven't been feeling well. My parents aren't helping either. I swear sometimes, they do things to make me more miserable. :/
> 
> I just hate living sometimes, and other times it's okay. Right now I'm at my worst (surprisingly I can feel worse), I don't even wanna get out of bed. Some of the motivational things people say, just piss me off sometimes. Apparently I'm having difficulties controlling my anger, which I didn't have before. 
> 
> "Just focus on what you like. Make a list of things you like to do." Like I don't know what I enjoy. 
> 
> "Don't focus on the bad, just stuff you like." Oh jeez, like I never thought of that. (Sarcasm)
> 
> The worst is when you say you have depression, they immediately think you'll do self harm. I haven't self harm in so long, that I don't remember how many years it's been. 
> 
> "Please don't hurt yourself, and take away the knives." .....ugh. 
> 
> I've been given advice many times, when I've dealt with depression my whole life. It's not an entirely new concept to me, and yet people seem to know how to cure me. Sometimes you're dealt with things you can't control in your life, and you just learn to deal with it. I know doing what you love, isn't a magic cure, that'll get rid of all your problems. If I could get rid of depression on my own, I would've already done it. 
> 
> "Why not just see a therapist?" I can't afford one...
> 
> "Do you take anti-depressants? It might be why you're getting worse." I certainly can't afford pills either, and I can't get them prescribed without a reason. Like seeing a therapist...
> 
> There's also a potential risk, of being dependant on depressants. They can also make you worse, if given the wrong pills (since everyone is different). It has up and down sides to being constantly on drugs, and I've always avoided trying to get addicted to something. 
> 
> I feel like I'm the type that would get easily addicted, and want an escape. 
> 
> Sorry for all of the deep talk, lol. I feel like sometimes these things need to be talked about, and why not by me?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter. 
> 
> ~Melon


	18. Being Transparent

"Alright!" rallied Evan, him and his friends were playing death run, "it's almost Thanksgiving, so you know what that means." 

"Shitty left over turkey?" questioned Brian, though everyone was excited for the holidays. 

"No, it means we battle to the death. Only the strongest will prevail," exclaimed Evan his friends, everyone seemed so pumped up. 

"What Evan is trying to say here, is that we all race against each other. Mostly likely lose, because we all fucking suck. Somehow one person will still get the turkey," announced Tyler, while everyone was ready for the race. 

"All we need is for one person to be death," Evan pointed out, they all looked at each other. 

Tyler shoots Nogla with the bow, once he finally showed up to play, causing all his friends to laugh, "I think we have ourselves a turkey, boys!" 

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" complained Nogla, though no harm done. 

"I haven't seen a turkey in years, my nose could sniff one out a mile away," said Panda, before he starts sniffling loudly to his mic. This caused Tyler to shoot him next, as everyone laughed. 

Everyone decided to pick Panda as death, while the homeless man tried to make sure nobody won. This way he could get the turkey all to himself. They tried their best going through the obstacles. Of course everyone sucked, just as Tyler predicted it. They went through it three times, without a clear winner. Evan pulled in the saddest, smallest plate of turkey, which was clearly the size of a chicken. Panda grabbed it, then ran off with it, "it's mine! At last, I no longer have to eat out of dumpster for my thanksgiving dinner." It seemed like he didn't get very far, until Tyler shot him again. Everyone had a lot of fun, while Evan decided he had enough. He wanted to get some rest, it's been a long day. There was only one thing bugging him in the back of his mind. He hadn't been playing with Delirious. 

His boyfriend was currently playing with Cartoonz. It was bad enough, that the last time they hang out together. Luke managed to interrupt their time together, not that Evan would blame the guy. He wasn't even sure, if Luke was really the problem. Delirious shouldn't have invited his friend in the first place. Another part of him thought that, his own jealousy wasn't very necessary. It caused him to feel guilty, and angry with himself. He should be happy for Delirious, his boyfriend had someone who he could rely on. Someone that wasn't himself, as Evan constantly reminded himself. A part of him thought that maybe, he was never going to be good enough. Evan felt like he could never be normal, or like all the others. He sometimes felt like he deserved to be here, as he shut off his computer, then crawled to bed. 

There was a knock on the door when he woke up. It took him awhile to notice it, and he had slept most of the day away. Brock was probably at the door, though it was strange. His friend never needed permission before, and Brock knew he never got up early. Evan would just have his breakfast tray placed in the fridge, so he could heat it up when he woke up. If he didn't feel like eating it, then there was cereal in his room. Not many people would eat breakfast at noon, though his schedule was all kinds of messed up. "I'm coming, just give me a moment," shouted Evan, he went to get dressed, before going to the door. This brought his mind to Charles, as he was hesitant about answering his door.  It was someone he saw before, though he didn't know much about. He opened the door a little wider, though didn't allow the person inside. 

"Hello Evan, I'm Marcel. I'll be introducing you to your new activity," announced Marcel cheerfully, as it took time for Evan to figure out what it meant. 

"Oh wait, what activity? Minx suggested I take up a hobby, I didn't know what she wanted me to do," replied Evan, though his caution was still raised. 

"Yeah, that's right. She suggested maybe you'd like to try art or something. I'll be in charge of you for today, while you meet the others," Marcel told him, only causing Evan to panic. 

"There will be other people?" questioned Evan worriedly, like one f them might attack him. 

"Minx wants you to be around other people. It's going to be fine though, I'll be with you the whole time. If anything else, she wants you to get to know me. At least you'll know one new person, right?" Marcel pointed out, though it didn't make him feel any better. 

This new care taker must've sensed this, and suggested Evan go ahead and look for anything he might need. Evan rushed to close the door, and grabbed his jacket and gloves. This way he felt a little safer, plus he noticed a text message. Ever since Charles smashed his phone, his parents had sent him a new one. The place always informed his father, if anything happened to him. This gave Evan some relief, but also made him worry. It was like he was never allowed any privacy. When he was finally prepared to leave, Marcel took him somewhere else. Evan looked over his text message, it was from Brock, 'Minx decided, despite my protests, that Marcel will bring you there. You can trust him, he's a nice guy. If you feel uncomfortable, I'll come get you.' This was a small reassuring message, though one he'd be grateful to receive. 

They arrived in a large room, it was filled with patients. Evan immediately felt like running away, as everyone looked at him curiously. There was other caretakers, though Marcel steered him to a corner. Where he could sit by a circular table, and was handed a sketchpad. It gave him a little comfort, that Marcel's body covered him slightly from view. Evan just sat there, when he was given another book. This one explained how to draw people and animals. "Just do the best you can do, and if you want to leave I'll take you out. I was given orders to keep you here for most of the day, but I'm not very good with following orders," said Marcel cheekily, while Evan was starting to like him already. He'd doodle on his sketch book, once he found an animal he liked. It was a cute little raccoon, which made him think of a certain someone. 

"Hi there! I'm Felix, everyone calls me Pewds," said Pewds cheerfully, which mostly startled Evan, as he instinctively moved away. 

"Uh hi, I'm Evan," replied Evan, he stared at him, like Felix might suddenly attack him. 

"Is this seat taken? I like to draw too, I'm somewhat of an artist," exclaimed Pewds, though his drawing looked like deformed mess. 

"I'd like to be alone," said Evan truthfully, clearly uncomfortable with Pewds being there. 

"Alright, I didn't mean to bother you. Well bye Evan, it was nice to meet you. And have fun coloring!" shouted Pewds, before leaving Evan with some of his color pencils. 

Evan felt like this person was very weird, oddly more cheerful than normal. It wasn't really a bad thing, but he couldn't help but notice. Pewds was acting abnormally happy, like it was very forced. This caused him to think about him and his friends. Evan wondered if he was that transparent, when he tries to force himself to seem happy. Every time he did it, Delirious seemed to know he wasn't okay. A small sad smile drew up on his lips, as he decided to text his boyfriend. Marcel seemed to be tapping away at his phone, clearly giving him some space. He didn't mind this care taker, while he type a message to Delirious. He still didn't feel comfortable, but this was a start. Maybe he did need to be around people a lot more (other than gaming), he was just afraid of being around people who weren't normal. 

"It's been a weird day. I wonder if you're thinking about me, like I'm thinking about you," texted Evan, while feeling unsure if he should send it. His cheeks turned pink, as he sent it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to make an Asylum AU, though without using what other people have used. There's plenty of H2OVanoss Asylum stories out there, and they all seem similar. It made me hesitant about creating one of my own. 
> 
> I thought, what if I kept readers out of the loop? At least from the beginning? I know most stories tell everything, and basically spoon feed the readers details. I wanted something a bit different. Where people wonder what's happening, and get people to think. It's not really for everyone, I understand that. Not everyone are into mysterious, and like to know a good amount of information beforehand. 
> 
> I've pulled stories with small plot twists before, where the readers know everything but one detail. I guess I like keeping all of you on your toes. 
> 
> My other story ideas are a bit distracting as well. I've finally figured out what I want to write for my bdsm story, and I know what I want for my space stuff. 
> 
> I should really stop thinking about other things, and just focus on this story. I can already tell I'm losing some interest. Please help. ;-; 
> 
> I only took one day off, to go over my chapters and write down what I want to write next. Maybe I should take a week off, and do something else? I'm so burnt out. But. I worry that, if I leave the book alone long enough. I'll lose interest entirely. 
> 
> I've created a mess for myself lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and showing me some amazing support. 
> 
> ~Melon


	19. A Hoot for the Holidays

"What do you feel like playing?" asked Delirious, they finally had some time to play together. 

"I'm not sure, maybe some more GTA?" suggested Evan, he sounded more cheerful than usual. 

"Yeah sure, we can do that," replied Delirious, though something was going on, and one of them was oblivious to it. 

"We could maybe sneak into the military base, just drive some jets," added Evan, while both of them got into the game. 

They grouped up, before picking a spot to meet at. Evan easily laughed at any jokes Delirious made, but they were all very forced. Both of them got into a stolen vehicle, while they went for the spot they could sneak inside. Delirious made the car fly past the fence by using a ramp. There first attempt was a failure, as they both got shot down by a tank. They met up again, while it finally dawned on his boyfriend. Evan was being unusually silent, like something was bothering him. He didn't want to bring up his issues, as they met at a gas station. "Hey Evan, I want to show you something," said Delirious, which Evan obviously followed him. They both stole their own ride, before Evan spotted him and followed behind. It was outside of the city, where Evan recognize immediately. 

"Why are you taking me here?" questioned Evan, he had no idea what Delirious' angle could be, "this is where we watched the sunset."

"It is, but I wanted to tell you something important," replied Delirious, this time it was very dark outside. The sun would rise any moment, and it was special in a way. 

"I don't know.. okay," answered Evan, he seemed to change his mind about something. 

"Evan, I wanted to do this after we gamed, but maybe it can't wait," said Delirious, his voice determined as they waited for the sun, "I like you a lot, and even though we can't celebrate thanksgiving together. I was thinking, maybe we could do something for Christmas."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," stated Evan worriedly, because he wasn't sure if he was prepared to meet him just yet. 

"Why not? I would just come down for a day, and we could spend time together. It wouldn't be that bad, and I know what kind of place you're staying at. It doesn't bother me Evan, you know I care about you," Delirious pointed out, as Evan's protests were leaving him slowly. 

"I do want to spend Christmas together, I just don't want you to waste it here. You should be with family and friends," exclaimed Evan, though it seemed to make his boyfriend chuckle and the sun was finally coming up. 

"I don't think my little sister would mind. She wants to spend Christmas with her boyfriend. My parents have their own plans for the holidays. I could spend it with Luke, but he has his own family. Do you know where this is leading?" teased Delirious, like Evan couldn't push this as a bad idea. 

"Are you sure you want to spend Christmas here?" asked Evan again, since he thought his boyfriend could do so much better. 

"You're so stubborn," groaned Delirious, though he started to chuckle, "a part of me loves that. I know it's a large step, but I really want to do it. Just you and me, spending Christmas together and eating Christmas tree cookies."

"Yeah, that would be amazing," replied Evan, this time his heart was hammering fast. 

The sunrise was finally here, while Delirious pulled them into selfie mode. A picture was taken, while they watched the sun slowly float upwards. It made his problems seem so small, at least for the moment. He didn't even know when the tears streamed down, though he was happy for once. His friends were usually busy on Christmas, spending time with their families, along with other holidays. Only once did his mother visited during the holidays, in the years of staying here. It's like his parents gave up on him, but someone had hope for their future together. "I love Evan Fong!" shouted Delirious, startling Evan who didn't expect it, "and we're gonna make out on Christmas day!" It got awkwardly silent for a moment, until Evan just laughed and couldn't stop laughing. It did eventually died down, but he couldn't remember feeling this happy.

"I have leave in a few minutes, I forgot about my new plans," said Evan, which he did forget about leaving with Marcel today, so he could draw and be around others. 

"You have plans? What are you going to do?" questioned Delirious, he was genuinely curious. 

"It's a bit lame, they call it a play room. I kinda like it though, we get to draw or get into whatever hobby we want. Minx thought maybe that would be good for me," explained Evan, though he frowned a little, "I'm just worried about being other patients. I don't exactly feel comfortable around them."

"Just give it a try, maybe they're nicer than you think," encouraged Delirious, which Evan just agrees and thinks maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. 

Both of them got out of the game, before saying goodbye to each other. Evan couldn't help it, he felt a little content. Everything was far from perfect, though he could afford to be happy for once. He had friends who cared about him, and a boyfriend who wasn't turned off by his condition. Evan changed into some clothes, when he heard a knock on the door. He'd get ready, before answering it. Marcel greeted him, even brought him some lunch before they left. Brock had feed him this morning, so he felt only a little hungry. The sandwich wasn't that bad, while he ate across from his new care taker. It was a little strange, apparently Marcel and Brock were friends. They just worked at different areas of the building. Some reason Minx pulled Marcel, to do this new activity. 

"I'll send your tray back later, let's get you over there," said Marcel, while he hummed a tune to his step.

Evan followed him, as they made their way towards the play room. It almost made him feel like a kid, as he was dropped off inside. This time Marcel watched from a distance, while Evan was already handed his supplies. The other patients would just look at him, leaving him to feel a little uneasy. He kinda wished Marcel would sit with him, even though he didn't know him that well. His eyes searched for Pewds, despite them not really being friends. The person left an impression on him, when he noticed something. Pewds was sitting next to two guys and one girl. This wasn't really what caught his attention, one of them had papers flying everywhere. There was clearly some kind of outburst, as one of them was screaming. It alarmed everyone in the room, as the table they were sitting at, suddenly got flipped on it's side. 

"Fuck you! Fuck this place! There's no curing us, there's nothing wrong with me," shouted a man, who wore a mask over his face, "so you take your bullshit and shove it in-"

Evan didn't get a chance to hear the rest, because Marcel took him out of the room. This was for someone else to deal with, while one of the patients started making more things fly across the room. Someone could get hurt, though it was Marcel's job to keep him safe. It was the reason they quickly left to the hallway, and into the staff only section. "Jesus, I promise it isn't always like that," said Marcel, who voiced Evan's concerns. It was one of the reasons he was unsure about this, being around other crazy patients. They might try to harm him, or just make his condition worse. His care taker made sure he was okay, then started digging through the cupboards. It all happened so fast, then he noticed the door opened. Pewds walked inside, no care taker with him. 

"Oh, well ain't it fancy meeting you here," chuckled Pewds, though he didn't seem surprised at all at seeing Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the lack of comments, as things progress. Are you guys getting bored of this story?
> 
> I'll still keep writing, until I finish this book. I just wonder if people are still into it, or is knowing enough, off putting? There's still more that isn't exposed just yet, you just have to wait and see.
> 
> ~Melon


	20. Pewds' Party

Evan had been staying in his room all day, his meals hardly touched and left in his fridge. Brock and Brian wouldn't be around, they would be spending time with their families. His boyfriend was probably spending Thanksgiving with people he loved, along with all of his friends. This left him all alone, with nobody to spend this with him. There was text messages of 'Happy Thanksgiving' which was what usually happened. Not many of the staff was around, so that meant no play date for the night. Evan decided to just game by himself, though that was boring. He would try to watch a movie, view through some videos. Nothing made him feel better, though he didn't want to leave his room. There was a message on Skype, when he was watching some random cooking vid on the internet. 

'We should do a video chat,' texted Delirious, which alarmed Evan but also placed a smile on his face. 

'Sure, I'm free today,' texted Evan back happily, he was more than glad to spend some time with him. 

He'd look over himself, then noticed he was in still in his pajamas. It would be a little embarrassing to be caught in them, with the owl print and swirls all on it. Evan told him, he'd get on in a moment. He would change his clothes, then noticed his hair was a mess. The bed head bothered him, while he tried to get it tamed. Once his appearance seemed normal, he'd get back on. There was something he noticed immediately, as he looked around the room. The place was heavily decorated, mostly orange and brown leaves everywhere. Sometimes he'd he see turkey cut out in places, and it actually looked really homey. This was definitely not Delirious' apartment, as he also noticed all of the people there. It felt a bit like he was intruding, though Delirious was smiling widely at him. 

"Happy Thanksgiving Evan!" cheered Delirious, who didn't care about everyone else in the room. 

"Happy Thanksgiving? Why did you call me, if you're with your family?" questioned Evan, while feeling a bit confused with the situation. 

"You have no idea how boring it is over here, my family drives me crazy," groaned Delirious, someone was laughing in the background and there was a lot of noise, "I also know you'd be alone, and maybe needed some to spend it with." 

"You don't have to do that," said Evan, but his face was flushed and he felt really grateful. It was better than his previous holidays. 

"I also wanted to send you something, I'm not sure if you'll get it today. And don't you dare say, that I didn't need to get you anything. I wanted to do it," huffed Delirious, but it still made Evan's day anyways. 

"What is it exactly?" questioned Evan, thinking that Delirious wouldn't tell him, though wanted to ask anyways. 

Delirious leaned away from the camera, then scooted back in his chair. This way Evan could see all of him, as Delirious placed his feet on the table. It showed off some cute owl socks, while his boyfriend grinned wildly. Evan still didn't understand what it meant, though the socks were mostly in his view. "You have a pair as well, they just have raccoons on it," chuckled Delirious, like it was the best idea ever, "this way it's like we were around each other on Thanksgiving." It was very silly, but made Evan smile. The thought was what mattered, while Delirious moved so they were face to face again. There was a female voice speaking to his boyfriend, when Delirious groaned. She was telling him to shut of his laptop, and join them for dinner. 

"I have to go, my mom will get upset if I don't hurry up. I love you Evan," said Delirious cheerfully, he even blew a kiss for him. 

"I hope you have fun, I love you too," replied Evan, but then the call was over. 

It's like it happened so fast, and he just wished the call never ended. Evan hadn't been doing to well, his depression was getting the best of him. The gift still hadn't arrived, but he looked forward to it. He told Delirious the address of this place, even if it worried him a bit to tell him. This would meant that Delirious could see him any time, and he wouldn't be prepared unplanned visits. At least he knew they would first meet on Christmas, as he really looked forward to it. A part of him was extremely worried, while he peered done at his gloves. He'd slowly strip them off, biting his lip and wondering if he ever accidently showed Delirious this. There was old cuts on his hands, some of them use to be deep or shallow. 

"I still can't believe anyone would love me," said Evan sadly, his hands were rough and ugly to him. 

There was that itch again, and he tried very hard to avoid it. Evan would think about Delirious, they would spend the holidays together. Maybe for once, they could try to hug and kiss for the first time. He really doubted it, another person hadn't touched him in so long. There was a reason he didn't want people to touch him. A knock on the door startled him, as he jumped and didn't expect a visitor. It took some courage for Evan to finally get up and answer the door. Pewds smiled at him, while holding two containers in his hand. Evan wasn't sure how he knew where he stayed, or why he would be here in the first place. This left him nervous, and the door only slightly opened. He didn't want to make the same mistake, or at least not let him inside. 

"Hi Evan, I thought maybe we could spend Thanksgiving together. The others are waiting, we kinda snuck out of our rooms," smirked Pewds, who was proud about getting out, "I see that they don't lock you in, maybe you want to join us?" 

"I don't know, I think I want to spend it alone," said Evan honestly, though mostly because he was worried about leaving. 

"I get it, we don't know each other very well. We're not even really friends. I just wanted to change that, maybe get to know each other," suggested Pewds, he brought the attention to the containers in his hands, "I even brought some food over. I get them from my family, and I thought about sharing. I could just leave some food here, if you want." 

"No, I guess I could join," replied Evan, once he finally made up his mind. 

If he was going to try and be more normal, than maybe making a friend wouldn't be that bad. This seemed to make Pewds smile widely, before agreeing to wait for him. Evan made sure to bring everything he wanted, like his jacket and gloves. There was a bag he also brought, so he could bring a laptop if he needed the distraction. Pewds was still holding the food, just waiting for him outside. They finally left, just walking down the hallway. There was people hanging out in Pewd's room, and now Evan will finally get to join in on a small party. His new friend kept talking away, and didn't mind that Evan wasn't saying much. There was only a few people inside, so it shouldn't be too overwhelming. 

"I brought our guest over!" shouted Pewds, they walked inside as everyone looked over at them. Only one of them wasn't really paying attention, "This is Evan, he's the person I've been talking about. Please introduce yourselves, while I arrange the food." 

"I'm Ken, I'm the buff strong guy of the group. Definitely the most beautiful," flaunted Ken, while flexing his arms, like they were supposed to be impressive, but it was his way of joking around.

"I'm Marzia, I'm actually Felix's girlfriend. We've been dating for about a few years," said Mariza sweetly, she was wearing a beautiful pink and blue gown. 

"Cry, stop messing with your game boy, and say hello to our new friend," shouted Pewds, who was opening a few containers and getting the drinks ready. 

"I'm just Cry," shrugged Cry, as he seemed uninterested in meeting Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I didn't think about introducing Evan to the other patients, but it kinda makes sense. There's something brewing in the mix of this, and it's about to get crazy. 
> 
> What do you think is Pewds' intentions towards Evan?
> 
> My favorite parts to write, is always when Delirious is involved. It always sets the mood for the entire chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all of the support.
> 
> ~Melon


	21. A Simple Touch

"Don't touch me! Do you want to fucking die!" 

Those words were just echoing in his head, his arms wrapped around his legs, while he curled up into himself. 'So much for the play room,' Evan thought to himself, nobody would want him in there. He didn't mean to react like that, it just all suddenly happened. This caused him to hyperventilate on his bathroom floor, just rocking himself back and forth. It was all his fault, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Evan couldn't take it all back, everyone probably hated him. They all stared at him like a psychopath, maybe he was deep inside. The tears were still running down his face, but he managed to level out his breathing. It was all too much, the way everything just suddenly happened. 

Marcel was bringing him into the play room earlier, along with the others. This time Evan decided to sit next to Pewds, surprising his new friend. It was what his friends wanted, at least Brock encouraged this part of his therapy. The patients there explained how they got there, with all sorts of wild stories. Some were more interesting than others, as they explained some things about themselves. A few of them weren't too different from himself, and made him feel like maybe this was okay. One of them pressed to know how he got into this place, and Evan couldn't look at any of them. His friend tried to encourage him to speak up, thinking it was just because he was shy. There was another reason to it, a painful memory came along with it. The moment that forever changed his life.   
"Come on Evan, it's not a big deal. Okay maybe it is, but nobody is gonna judge. Unless you're like some kind of crazy killer," chuckled Pewds, thinking the joke was funny, until he draped an arm over Evan's shoulders.   
His whole body froze, and Evan just panicked. He could only scream and move away from Pewds, like he was being attacked, "Don't touch me! Do you want to fucking die!" 

Evan hugged himself tighter, thinking about how much he screwed everything up. Marcel brought him back to his room, not knowing how to calm him down. He was hoping Brock would come get him, at least say something to make him feel better. His eyes finally landed on something on his sink. It was a wonder why he never moved it, but nobody else used his bathroom. The knife was sitting there, just begging to be used. Evan just moved without a care, and grasped it in his hand like he needed it. He just wanted it all to stop, the pain and everything driving him crazy. It was pressed onto his wrist firmly, just liked he had done years ago. The pain was inviting, and he hissed from the sensation. This brought him the relief he needed. 

"Evan, are you okay?" shouted Brock, it was coming from his room. 

This freaked him out, and there was blood dripping all the way down to his pants. He hadn't thought about the clean up, his mind wasn't in the right place for it. "Wait just a moment! I-I'm in the bathroom," shouted Evan back, as he panicked on what to do. If he just draped a towel around his wound, he still couldn't hide the cut. There was so much blood, as he held the towel and pressed into it. The door wasn't even locked, when Brock opened the door. They both just stood there, though his friend gasped at what he was seeing. His friend went over to him, and pressed his hands over his, trying to help him stop the bleeding. "Shit Evan, I need to take you out of here," said Brock, as calmly as he possibly could. Most likely his friend was trying not to freak him out, it wasn't working. 

"N-No please, don't take me to the chair," whimpered Evan, he didn't want to be back in there. 

"Evan, I'm not taking you there. Okay? I need to get you to a nurse," replied Brock, while moving Evan's hand and pressing harder into the wound. 

It took very little convincing, before Brock walked him towards the nurse. He must've looked like a mess, with the puffy eyes and the blood on him. The nurse allowed them inside immediately, as she looked over the wound. Evan was given an injection, while she wrapped it for the moment. There needed to be stitches, and he wasn't going to like it. Once the affects of the drugs set in, she took off the tight bandage, then began sowing his wrist shut. Brock held his hand the whole time, told him not to stare at it. The experience wasn't entire unpleasant, there wasn't much pain. His friend had to inform the staff manager, while he sat there, as the nurse dressed his wounds. There was going to be some changes, and he just hoped he didn't mess everything up. 

"What do you mean? We can't do that to him, it's only one slip up. Evan deserves a lot more than that," reasoned Brock angrily into his phone, the conversation wasn't going very well. 

The call eventually ended, and his friend looked very conflicted. Brock looked at him sadly, before telling him where he'd be taken, "I have to take you to the chair." Evan just freaked out, backing away from him like he was going to get hurt. It took some time to calm him down, especially when he was afraid of being there. His friend promised to stay with him, unless he had to absolutely leave, like bring him something. There was tears streaming down Evan's face, while he got him a glass of water. He was finally prepared to leave, and face one of his fears. Brock grasped hand, that didn't have the cut on his wrist. They walked over there silently, until they stopped at a room. There was only four solid white walls, and a chair in the center. It looked a bit similar to a dentist chair, where someone could be laid down. There were straps on it, to keep a person held into place. 

"I'm not going to strap you down, but you have to stay here. We'll be sleeping here tonight," informed Brock, but Evan didn't like it. 

His friend wouldn't strap him down, if he promised not to make his wounds any more severe. Evan agreed, as his friend locked the door and left. He actually sat in the chair, his hand traced over the straps that he dreaded. They would do horrific things here, where he one time refused to eat. A group of people shoved a plastic tube down his throat, and forced some liquid down. His hands unconsciously traced over the bandage, and now he wished he had his gloves. They were taken off, when he had to cut himself. It made him need his gloves even more, just to hide all of the ugly things he's done. Brock came back in a few minutes, with a fold up chair and blankets. There was also pillows for the both of them, so they could get more comfortable. His friend sat on his pillow, since the seat wasn't comfortable. 

"I'm actually suppose to strap you down, but this will be our little secret. When the manager come to see you tomorrow, I'll have to put them on. You'll have to be strong and wear them, but only for a moment," reassured Brock, who always mothered him in these type of situations. 

"I'll be fine, just don't leave," pleaded Evan, his friend went over to him and draped the blanket across his lap. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. We'll both get something to eat, and spend the night here. We can watch whatever you want, I'll just bring your laptop," said Brock, knowing that nobody would disturb them. 

His friend didn't even question why he did it. Evan hadn't had an episode like this in so long, and maybe it was predicted. Nobody knew how he'd react around the other patients, but Brock would make sure to take care of the mess. He was damaged goods after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little crazy to think that, there's only going to be about 9 chapters left. I'm going to write about 30 chapters total (maybe more). 
> 
> I guess this means I'll be revealing more things soon. 
> 
> It's about to get very crazy. 
> 
> ~Melon


	22. Not Broken

"Brock has told me you have been on your best behavior, which allows some privileges," said the manager, who did check up on him in the morning. 

"Can I go back to my room?" asked Evan, but was shot down immediately. 

"No I'm afraid not. You will be able to have your laptop and phone. Brock will also be watching you, so you're not strapped down all the time. He has informed me of your fears of being restrained. It is his job however to make sure you don't hurt yourself, whenever he's not around," explained the manager, since it was Brock's job to have him strapped down sometimes, "Your parents will also be notified about this." 

This drained any joy he had left, of course his parents would know about it. They would want to know if their son was suicidal, as he was now kept on suicidal watch. The manager explained a lot more things, but Evan just tuned him out. It all made him feel even more like a disappointment, if only he could've been strong enough not to harm himself. Evan did notice the man leaving, after telling him of his therapy session today. He would see more help, probably have more pills in his system. It wouldn't even surprise him, if they kept him on watch in his room. Evan didn't cry, but he felt entirely helpless. Brock was not around, so his arms and legs were strapped to the chair. It would usually make him panic, but he felt like he deserved it. 

"Hey Evan, I brought your stuff," said Brock, he had a box in his arms, "now you can at least talk to the guys." 

"Yeah.. that's good," muttered Evan sadly, he couldn't even look his friend in the eye. 

His friend quickly placed the stuff down, before taking off his restraints. Evan rubbed his wrists, and reached for his laptop, once Brock pulled it out. The manager did tell him what Brock was supposed to do, but his friend decided to leave and give him some privacy. Brock also needed to get him some food, so Evan decided to text Tyler, even if he thought about texting Delirious first, 'tell the guys I won't be able to game for awhile. I'll explain everything to them later, I'm just not in a good place right now.' It would certainly make them worried, but it would be worse if he just disappeared. His friends deserved some kind of explanation, and this was the best he could deliver. Tyler would most likely drill Brock for answers, because everyone knew Brock kept his secrets. 

'Can we do a Skype call?' texted Evan, after he thought long and hard on it. He was hesitant to face his boyfriend, though Delirious deserved to know. 

'Sure, let me grab one thing and I'll be on,' texted Delirious back, not knowing what they would discuss about. 

Evan just waited for him, as Delirious was taking longer than expected. There was something going on, he just hoped his boyfriend would show up. Brock opened the door along with his food, but didn't stay for very long. During that moment, Delirious typed that he could talk now. Evan grabbed his plate of food, then sat it on a small table nearby. It looked like the type you see at a dentist office, where the metal tools would be placed on. The long metal legs, with only enough room to fit his plate. Delirious' face came on the screen, and this time he was at home. His boyfriend looked happy to see him, though immediately noticed something was wrong. He didn't know how to approach this, Evan felt so lost with everything that happened. A large part of him wanted to just scream, maybe even hide somewhere. 

"Please tell me something, I know something is wrong," pleaded Delirious, the concern was in his voice and expression, "at least tell me what happened." 

"I cut myself," replied Evan, he couldn't even look at him in the face, "I panicked, and remembered something so awful. It happened so suddenly, I wanted the pain to go away." 

"Evan, look at me," demanded Delirious, though he said it gently and with deep resolve, "I know it's hard to be in there, but everything will be okay. I know it feels like you will fail, and this means you're getting worse. We can all have slip ups, we're not perfect." 

"I don't know," stated Evan, his face was in his hand, as he failed at stopping the tears, "I just feel like I'm too broken. I sometimes want to just give up." 

"Well I don't think you're broken, just some things happen. Can I at least see it?" questioned Delirious, causing Evan to panic and clench a hand around his wrist, "it's okay Evan, I'm not going to judge. I have my own scars." 

It really did take some convincing, before Evan peeled off his gloves. Both of his hands were exposed now, for the very first time he showed his boyfriend. Delirious could see all the old cuts on his hands, making him feel ashamed of them. His wrist was wrapped with bandages, but he hesitantly started to peel it off. A nurse would have to see him anyways, just to clean his wound and put on new ones. It revealed a new wound, along with old slit marks across his wrists. His boyfriend looked at him sadly, and Evan knew it was only pity. It made him feel sick and ashamed of himself even more. Suddenly he watched as Delirious got up, then pulled off his shirt, before turning around and showing his back. Evan sat there, just feeling surprised at what he was seeing. 

"I've gotten myself hurt as well. I guess it's not the same as self inflicted wounds. Just please try not to do it anymore, I really care about you. I know I can't make the pain go away, but I promise I'll come see you and try," said Delirious, they were both teary eyed at this point. 

Brock knocked on the door, before letting himself in. Apparently there was that therapy session he forgot about, and he started wiping his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot my therapy today. Can we talk later?" questioned Evan, he was such a mess and therapy was the last place he wanted to go. Minx is a nice person, but a part of him still didn't fully trust her. His boyfriend said goodbye to him, even blew him a kiss before he logged off. It all ended in that moment, as Evan sat there for awhile. They had to move, but he wasn't stirring. More tears streamed down his face, and his friend looked like he wanted to reach over and do something. "It's going to be okay Evan, I'll still be with you during this," Brock pointed out, once Evan started to get his act together. 

They would both get up, then leave the room. His gloves were placed on, along with his jacket. Evan didn't know what to do, but he couldn't hide his secrets from Delirious forever. He thought maybe he should tell him everything soon, maybe on Christmas, the day they would meet. It all made sense for him to do it, if the mental hospital didn't scare him away. Brock lead him down the hallway, and for once it felt almost like death row. Evan just didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to pretend that he wasn't broken, that everything would magically get better one day. Delirious would give up on him eventually, once he realized he wasn't going to recover. There was no cure for what he had, and maybe it was better this way. 

The place should lock him up forever, until he decided to end his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay so, this is a rant. Skip it if you want.**
> 
> I'm going to talk about liking something as a top or bottom. 
> 
> Imagine bottom Evan being peanut butter, and bottom Delirious being jelly. 
> 
> Some people don't like peanut butter, and it doesn't mean I'll suddenly hate them. Just because some people don't like the taste of it. 
> 
> Some people like peanut butter and jelly, even mixed together as they swirl it around on their tongue.   
> I don't think people go around hating others, for liking something simple as peanut butter. But for some reason, some people will hate you for someone you bottom. 
> 
> It's such a dumb concept, to hate someone over something so irrationally pointless. 
> 
> We either enjoy it, or we don't. It's as simple as that. No point in hating someone for liking something you don't. 
> 
> It's the same as hating someone who doesn't like chocolate. Not everyone likes it, who cares. Or hating people who like chocolate. Some people like it, who cares. 
> 
> You can like something or not like something. I put my foot down when there's hate involved. We have our preferences for things, and I don't care if people like jelly. I see the appeal, even if I don't consume it (I'm talking about bottom Delirious, if it isn't obvious). 
> 
> I also don't like it, when someone likes both, and they act like they're better than everyone else. They say they don't have a preference. 
> 
> Here's a surprise, you do have a preference.
> 
> You like both, that's a preference. 
> 
> If you say you like all ship, your preference is all ships.
> 
> It's funny how some people can shame you for liking something, just because they like both peanut butter and jelly, or all the flavors. 
> 
> I love peanut butter, but who cares? It's just my preference. 
> 
> No preference is better than another. It's just whatever we like or don't like, which is perfectly NORMAL. 
> 
> Don't get your panties in a twist, when someone likes something you don't. We're all different, and have different likes and dislikes. 
> 
> ~Melon


	23. Consequences

"You've been good for this week, I think it's about time to get you back into your old room," said Minx, which got an immediate reaction. 

"Oh my god, really? You have no idea how much I missed it," exclaimed Evan, he looked close to crying. He hated being in that small room, that didn't have a bathroom or anything else in it. His laptop kept him sane, while his friends wondered why he couldn't play with them. Delirious did everything to cheer him up, mostly they would Skype chat often. There was even chocolates in his mail, which Delirious thought maybe he'd like them. Evan didn't give away the place's address, so his boyfriend would give him gifts. This left him feeling a little guilty, but Delirious seemed to love giving him small things. They were never expensive, because his boyfriend had issues with money. He's tried asking Delirious for his address, so maybe he could send him stuff. It was immediately denied, since the moving around situation. 

"I'm sure you know that your parents were informed of everything. They even know about your boyfriend," informed Minx, but it made him heart drop. 

"Why do they know? I thought everything we said, wasn't suppose to leave this room?" questioned Evan, he was extremely devastated by this. 

"I thought it was something your parents should know about. They have done everything for your recovery. Once you've tried to commit suicide, we tried to find the reason for it. You've been more moody since your relationship, and it was best to inform your parent of this situation," said Minx, she was obligated to do all of this. It also broke Evan's trust, which he would never tell her anything important again. 

"You're a liar," muttered Evan, as she seemed unsure of what he said. Once she was told to repeat himself, he stood up, "you're a liar, and a fraud. Everything was supposed to be confidential, and you told the one thing I was afraid about." 

"Evan calm down, your parents care about what's best for you. They have donated so much money, so you would get better," Minx pointed out, but it only infuriate him even more. 

"So they own my life? Just because they put me in a mental hospital, and bribe all of you to do whatever they ask?" said Evan angrily, he grabbed all of his stuff and got ready to leave.   
"We're not done with our session," exclaimed Minx, though he had heard enough. 

"No we're done," replied Evan, while he was about to leave the room. 

"After speaking with your parents, we've decided that outside visitations aren't allowed. We thought we should inform you of this," added Minx, she looked at him sternly, like he was supposed to be okay with this, "your behavior has been slipping, ever since you got involved with someone." 

"What is that suppose to mean? Are you making sure I can't see him?" questioned Evan, but her reaction gave him the answer he needed. 

He'd storm out of her therapy room, and seemed to have startled Brock. His friend always waits for him after a session. It might've been a good idea to tell Brock what happened, but he kept on walking back to his room. This didn't stop his friend from following him, and asking him a bunch of question. "This is bullshit, they're making sure I don't get to see Delirious. They think he's the cause of why I'm more emotional and think it's the reason I'm suicidal," explained Evan angrily, but his anger wasn't directed towards his friend. He just had enough of this place, they shouldn’t keep him from someone he loved deeply. Delirious will be devastated by the news, especially with their Christmas plans. If only he didn't cut himself, which made him feel guilty. 

"Maybe this is my fault," said Evan, once they got into his room. All of his stuff hadn't been touched, and his laptop and phone was on his bed. 

"Hey don't say that, you're allowed to be human. I probably should've been the one responsible for your play dates. I've told my boss about this, and I'll be taking you there instead. Marcel will get some of my duties instead," replied Brock, they both just sat on the bed and tried to relax, "it's going to be okay. I'll make sure you both do something for Christmas this year. Even if I have to drag you outside, and you can talk through the fence." 

It wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend Christmas, but it did make him feel a little better. Brock knew how to calm him down, and was the voice to reason. He'd eat later, with his friend joining him for lunch. Evan didn't feel like playing with his friends, and a part of him wanted to be alone. Apparently they decided play dates were still a good idea, despite him yelling at one of the other patients. It wasn't like he harmed anyone, so Brock would take him there. He was afraid of what the rest thought, maybe they hated him. They would leave, after staying in his room for a couple hours. Brian was even with him, as his friend waited to be invited. This still didn't make all of his worries go away, while both his friends walked him to the play room. There was plenty of patients inside, but his eyes searched for one particular patient. 

"Hi Evan," waved Pewds, he rushed over to sit with him. 

"Oh hi," replied Evan, mostly nervous because of what happened last time. 

"I'm actually really sorry, I didn't know anything about you. I just did something really stupid," apologized Pewds, though Evan still felt like it should be the other way around. 

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I bet everyone hates me now," admits Evan, he'd bit his lip worriedly. 

"Nobody is mad, and I explained to everyone that it was my fault. You were clearly worked up, when I invited you to my friends. Not everyone here does well with too much attention, like Cry for instance. It took me like a month, before he would even talk to me," explained Pewds, but more than anything, he was trying to make Evan feel better. 

"I got us some new markers, and I brought some coloring books with us. I know it's for little kids, but I like doodling in them," said Pewds, while the supplies were sprawled all over the table. 

Brock seemed to sit with them, and introduce himself to Pewds. It was a little weird, his friend was really friendly, but Pewds looked at him suspiciously. Evan had grown to know Pewds' facial expressions, even if he didn't know him very well. His new friend seemed cautious around Brock. It was a little ridiculous, because Brock wouldn't harm anyone. The would start coloring away, and occasionally Pewds would say hi to a friend that walked in. This was better than he expected, it was actually calming to just do whatever he wanted. There was random things to do in the book, including puzzle games. It did make him feel childish, but it was fun. Pewds was doing most of the talking, as he spewed about himself. He had a sister, and he was originally from Sweden. Evan told him about his one brother, but there wasn't much else he'd bring up. 

"I should tell you how I got here. When I was transferred to the US, these kids would bully me for my weird talking. I thought it would be funny to get a little revenge. It got me noticed, and I've always been in trouble. Nobody thought too much of it, until I really hurt someone," said Pewds, which alarmed Evan a little. He however didn't think Pewds would try to harm him. 

"Oh, I hope they're okay," replied Evan, since he didn't like seeing people get hurt. 

"He was fine, just a little bruised. I should show you what I can do, come here," ordered Pewds, but he didn't move. 

This only caused Pewds to move closer, and Evan was panicking inside. He was freezing up, while his friend reached over. Every fiber of him wanted to scream, tell the other person not to touch him, that he wanted Pewds to get away from him. A hand reached over to his face, and his eyes widen. "It's okay Evan, I'm not going to hurt you," said Pewds, while he moved even closer to him. If he shouted at him, then maybe this time Pewds would hate him. His body would just locked up, and everything just happened. Brock grabbed Pewds' hand, almost like everything was moving in slow motion. It seemed almost just in time, but he felt the back of Brock's hand against his face. Evan hadn't felt another person's skin in so long, and he looked at his friend. He didn't move fast enough, as he screamed and his chair hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it's probably a little confusing, but I promise I'll explain everything. A lot more intense stuff is coming soon, I hope you're prepared. 
> 
> Let me know what you think Pewds was doing, and what do you think just happened?
> 
> I've been sick for a long time, which I bet some of you have noticed. It's gotten so bad, that I have vomited. I think maybe I had the stomach flu. Now that I'm feeling a little better, I'll try to get on top of my writing. I just can't guarantee anything. 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> ~Melon


	24. Stabbing Pain

Evan felt like vomiting, his body was rocking slightly back and forth. The nurse told him to sit still, but he couldn't. Not with everything crashing down on him, and he didn't know what to do. All he could hear was a crashing sound, as the impact hit and there was screaming. Most of them were from himself, but he didn't remember any other noise. She was pulling another from his hand, making him wince in pain. It was no different from the incident from before, the very reason he was here. Brock didn't make a sound, at least he didn't remember any from him. Evan could only blame himself, as the guilt ate at him. The nurse tried to get him to hold still, though finally he wasn't moving. She kept on working on his hand, the stinging pain didn't bother him. 

A part of him felt like he deserved a lot worse. 

"Evan? Are you okay?" asked Brian with deep concern, he'd rush to his side and wanting to see the injuries, "what happened?" 

"It's my fault, he's dead because of me," said Evan, tears were running down his face now, when before he was emotionally numb. 

"Hey now, that's not true. It was probably just an accident," replied Brian calmly, he actually reached over, but made sure to show Evan that he was wearing gloves and his uniform. He laid Evan's head on his chest, while they sat on a hospital like bed. 

"All done," said the nurse, once all of the glass was pulled from his hands. 

They were being stitched up, while the painkillers were taking affect. Brian would say calming things to him, while Evan let him hold his head. They just sat there, even when the nurse left them alone. Evan did eventually stopped crying, but it didn't mean he wasn't in pain. This was all his fault, at least in his mind. He hated who he was, and this only made him want to kill himself even more. People got hurt around him, it wasn't like he could help it. "You have to tell me what happened. All I heard was someone falling through a three story window," interrogated Brian, this only caused Evan to cling to him. His gloves gripped Brian's coat shirt. It grew silent again, the only sounds was the clanging from the nurse. 

"I killed Brock," said Evan, before pulling away and pressing his hands to his face, "it's all my fault." 

"How did you kill him?" questioned Brian, still not knowing the entire situation. 

"Pewds tried to touch my face, but Brock managed to stop him. I felt the back of Brock's hand," replied Evan, he took a deep breath, before he decided to continue talking, "I tried to stop it, I really did. I just froze up, and didn't act fast enough. Brock went through that window because of me. I made him fall." 

The room grew silent again, while Brian gave him a sympathetic look. Evan didn't believe anything his friend said, that it wasn't his fault. Everything was his fault, Brock going through that window and dying was his fault. There wasn't anything he could do, he was a killer again. He hadn't killed anyone in years, and now he was responsible for another death. It didn't matter, that he didn't mean to harm them. Anyone he cared about, could possibly be hurt. Evan closed his eyes, remembered the man on top of him. His name was Charles, the patient that tried to use him as a hostage. Anyone would think he was afraid for himself, instead he was fearful that he might hurt him. Charles could’ve died by him that night, but by some miracle it didn't happen. 

"Hello yes, what's the situation?" questioned Brian, he was currently talking to his radio, "will he be alive?"

This caught Evan's attention, but a part of him felt like Brock didn't have a chance. 

"Okay, alright. Thanks for telling me," replied Brian, while he shut off his radio, "well it seems like, Brock is being sent to the hospital. I won't be able to tell if he's okay, until after the doctors work on him. It was an accident, the other care takers saw what happened. You can't blame yourself for this." 

"But it is my fault, I made him fall through that window," argued Evan weakly, he was starting to get that sick feeling again. 

There was no point with arguing, Evan was going to keep thinking it was his own fault. If he would've been more careful, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe he should've refused his play dates, or avoided Pewds entirely. His mind was trying to think of what he should have done, when those thoughts were pointless. It wasn't going to bring his friend back, no matter how much he wanted it. Brock was most likely dead, or fighting for his life. Whatever it was, it was his fault that his friend was like this. Brian was still talking to him, he blocked those words out. He couldn't stop thinking it was his fault, that he should have done something. Evan knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. His phone started to vibrate in his pants, causing him to jump from being startled. 

He'd pull it out, then stare at it. There was a few messages from his friends, mainly Tyler trying to play with him. It made him feel even more guilty, especially when he tells them what he's done. Brian eventually took him back to his room, when he probably should've been under suicide watch. The blade sounded like a good idea right now, a quick end to all of his pain. Brock would hate for him to doing this, all his friends would miss him if he was gone. Some reason he stopped himself, thinking that Brock would hate to be the reason for his death. Evan just sat on his bed, his hands both bandaged. It would make eating difficult, and other tasks more complicated. There was a knock on the door, while Evan knew it was just Brian. He'd reluctantly get up, before answering the door. 

"I brought pizza and a movie," said Brian with a sad smile, but nothing was going to cheer Evan up. 

He let his friend inside, before locking the door. Brian was clearly struggling with this, wishing he was as smart as Brock. Their clever friend was the one to usually bring Evan back, after anything traumatic. "I also brought a movie, we can watch and eat a little. I know you're probably not hungry, but you should eat something," Brian pointed out, while setting the food on the table. They would watch in silence, since Evan didn't want to talk. His friend didn't know what to say. It created an awkward silent situation. A part of him wondered if he should talk to Delirious, him and Brock weren't close to each other. The rest of his friends would be upset though. Those thoughts went away immediately, thinking he deserved this kind of pain. It wouldn't be placed on others, when it was his fault. 

"You know, I was thinking. Once I hear about Brock's health. If he's okay, I'll make sure you get to talk to him. It obviously wouldn't be in person, but there's way to chat," said Brian, mostly because he wanted to fill the silence, "Brock is a strong person, he will get through this." 

"And if he doesn't? He has a child, and an ex-wife that still cares about him. His kid won't get a chance to grow up with such an amazing guy," replied Evan, his voice was cracking and he was choking up. 

"You can't think like that, he will make it. I just know it," encouraged Brian, but even he was worried about his friend's survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out [Hunter](https://my.w.tt/JIF1NB5TcL) by lissanatm.
> 
> This is the first time I've seen her write H2OVanoss, and hopefully we can all invite this amazing writer into our community. 
> 
> I've liked her other books, but it's a different ship from what most of you like (Seamexican). Take a look at her other books, if you're interested.
> 
> ~
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, so far. It was actually difficult to write this chapter, because of all the emotions. I did plan to reveal everything in chapter 25, but I guess you'll have to wait a bit longer. 
> 
> ~Melon


	25. The Accident

The back of Brock's hand grazed his face, as it caused Evan to freeze up. His friend stared at him for a moment, and maybe nothing would happen. Evan quickly got up, causing his chair to fall. Brock turned away from him, then ran straight for the window. He tried to stop Brock, while going around the table in front of him. The window broke, with the force of impact from his friend. There was glass flying everywhere, and Evan skid to a halt. The floors were slippery, so he almost fell down with him. His hands were on the floor, the glass shards piercing his skin. Brock hit the ground, seemingly lifeless as he peered downward, where the window use to be. Evan didn't register the glass, as it sunk deeper into his skin. His hands were shaking, while he pushed them harder into the floor. There was glass all around him, but he could only stare down. 

"Evan, are you okay?" asked Brian, his friend had his breakfast in his hands, "You look a little lost." 

"I don't know," answered Evan, his friend wasn't wrong, he was feeling lost and deep in guilt. 

"I spoke with our manager, apparently Brock is in a coma. He might actually make it, you know? His body just needs to recover, and there's only head trauma and a couple of broken ribs. Brock is a strong guy, he'll make it. I just know it." 

"So he's not dead?" asked Evan, he was totally surprised that they managed to stabilize his friend. 

"Not only is he not dead, he has a good chance of waking up in a few weeks or more," encouraged Brian, which made them both feel better. 

His friend reached over, causing Evan to flinch away. He would never make the same mistake twice, not when it almost cost Brock his life. Brian already told their friends about Brock's accident. It was left out that Evan was involved, mostly so there wouldn't be more questions. Everyone would want to visit Brock, probably wish him well. Evan wished he could see him, even if it was in a coma state. He still worried about hurting others, and maybe he shouldn't see Delirious. If his closest more trusted friend could be harmed, then his boyfriend wasn't an exception. Brian was talking about something else, he was only half paying attention. Evan just felt glad that, Brock was most likely going to recover. His hands stopped nervously rubbing against each other, which were currently laid on top of his lap. 

"Well, I have to get back to work, make sure you eat up," demanded Brian, since he knew about Evan not eating, when things got bad. 

"I'll try, bye Brian," replied Evan, while they both said their goodbyes and he even walked him out. 

This left him to text all his friends, letting them all know Brock was in a coma. They seemed just as relieved as he was, that Brock had a good chance of recovery. 'If I find out the fucker who did this, I'll kill him,' texted Tyler in group chat, making Evan's blood run cold. Maybe Brian should’ve told the full truth, because saying a patient pushed Brock out of a window, was not only a lie. He felt even worse for his actions, just seeing what his friends were typing. Evan made a weak excuse, before leaving the chat. There wasn't anything else to say, it was his fault that Brock was like this. He noticed the message from Delirious, his boyfriend was out of work early for the day. When Evan left him a message, it didn't take long for Delirious to answer. 

"Hi Evan, what have you been up to?" question Delirious happily, probably didn't hear the news about Brock, or maybe he had. He had been so busy, during the days that Evan was absent. 

"Hi... actually, can I talk about something?" asked Evan, since this really has been bothering him. 

"You can tell me anything, I'm always here for you," said Delirious, and he meant every word of it. 

"Brock got into an accident, he actually fell three floors down out of a window. The guys think some of patient pushed him out, but actually.." paused Evan, this was so difficult for him, he had to tell someone he trusts, "it was my fault that he fell." 

"What do you mean? I know you care about him, was this some kind of accident?" questioned Delirious, he sounded so confused, but wanting to understand everything that was happening. 

"Damn it!" screamed Evan, his laptop was on his bed, when he kicked the small table nearby it, "this is so hard to explain, I just don't know what to do." 

"Everything is going okay. I'm sure you didn't mean for him to get hurt," reassured Delirious, trying to calm his boyfriend down. 

"I wish you were here, I could explain so much better. They're also making sure we can't see each other, because I cut myself that one time. My therapist thought that, maybe I've gotten worse since we've started dating. There's so much going on, I feel like I'm falling apart," cried Evan, he just buried his face in his hands and sobbed, "I'm just a monster." 

"You're not a monster Evan, sometimes bad things happen. Brock is hurt, and you need to be strong for when he comes back. I actually heard about it from Brian, though he did tell me a patient pushed him down. Why don't you tell me what really happened," suggested Delirious, thinking it might actually help him. 

Evan started telling him everything he experienced. His boyfriend looked confused, like there was something missing. "Are you sure you didn't imagine Brock sprinting towards that window? How many pills did they put you on?" interrogated Delirious, thought the questions only made Evan feel worse. Out of everyone he thought he could tell, he hoped that Delirious would believe him. There was tears still running down his face, but he tried to calm himself. He knew all the real reasons, and he just didn't know what he could tell Delirious. His boyfriend probably thought he was crazy, or hallucinating from pills, at least that's Evan's theory. Evan would hug himself, feeling more alone than ever. Nobody would understand him, except for maybe one other person. 

"Evan?" said Delirious, he sounded very concerned for him. 

"I'm taking five pills now, three of them are different from before. Minx thought that some of my older prescriptions weren't working," replied Evan, now he was wondering if he was going crazy. 

"You said your friend Pewds was there right? Will you ask him what he saw?" asked Delirious, with a big reason behind this request. 

"I could, I'm just not sure if he would want to talk to me," answered Evan, he didn't know why his boyfriend was asking him to do this. 

They talked for a moment longer, and Delirious seemed adamant about seeing him. He would borrow some cash, while making his way to the mental hospital. Evan didn't see how his boyfriend could visit him, when his visitation rights were taken away. It didn't stop Delirious from making him a promise, "I will come visit you, just give me two days. I'll tell you everything, and we can finally be with each other." It did warm his heart a little, that Delirious would do anything to be with him, even if it was only for a small moment. His worries for Brock was still there, but maybe things would be okay. Evan would finally tell Delirious everything as well, there was something he had left out. He didn't know why he didn't tell him, could be out of fear. 

"I love you Evan, I will come for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well isn't this extremely intense? What do you guys think happened?
> 
> I'll admit, it's getting more difficult to write these chapters, and I'm forcing myself through them. I'm still nervous about my big reveal, I'm not sure how people will react to it. I'll try to write more, it's just really hard to motivate myself to do it. 
> 
> Tell me your opinions and thoughts of the book overall. I like hearing what everyone thinks is gonna happen. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Melon


	26. Reindeer Games

"Alright! It's getting closer to Christmas, which means reindeer games," said Evan dramatically, while all of his friends pitch in. 

"I want to be Rudolph!" shouted Nogla, he gleefully laughed into his mic. 

"It's a perfect reindeer for you Nogla. A retarded reject, that nobody wants to play with," added Tyler, who always messes with everyone. 

"Fuck you! I'll play my antlers right up you-" Nogla belched loudly, interrupting anything he was about to say, "what were we talking about?" 

"How I fucked your mom last night," chuckled Lui, the guys were ready to game again. Everyone missed playing with Evan, especially the usually loud clown. 

"Okay, so I decided we should play in Canada. The place that's known to have Santa," stated Evan, but that wasn't true at all. 

"What the fuck are you talking about Evan? Santa is from the north pole, you dumb fuck," said Tyler, while rolling his eyes at the entire conversation. 

"Well Santa has to go on vacation sometimes, right? What better place than Canada?" suggested Evan, as everyone got ready to play. 

They were playing Guess Who, as he was the one of the people hiding. He would make his character bump into walls, follow the others at the distance. Delirious was the most clueless, as he started dancing behind him. "Hey, quit following me. Yeah you, in the blue hoodie," lied Evan, while he watched as Delirious shoots the random character. His boyfriend would swear, and he'd laugh at him. It took only a moment, for Delirious to turn around and notice him dancing in the distance. Evan was near a building, so he quickly ran behind it to get away. After a few moments, he managed to escape. Tyler found him running towards him, as he immediately immobilized his friend. The two escape attempts made him very cocky, and wanting to instigate more trouble. 

"One more minute guys, where could I be?" teased Evan, knowing it would get a response. 

"Where are you, you Canadian bastard? When I find you, I'll throw a snowman at you," threatened Nogla, though it was more laughable than anything. 

"Throw a snowman at me? How would you even do that?" laughed Evan, he noticed his Irish friend wandering around. 

"I would use a forklift, and shove that snow up your ass," said Nogla angrily, but Evan could tell he was just going along with it. 

They ended winning that round, with Evan doing a victory dance in the middle. The guys would a couple more rounds, before deciding to call it quits. Brock didn't leave his mind, but he really missed this, just to be able to have fun with everyone. He'd spent so much time moping in his room, that he rarely ate or spoke to anyone. Brian actually had to drag him out of it, and convinced him to snap out of his depressed mood. They would watch more movies together, and even talk about the newest game releases. It was almost like everyone returned to normal, but his dark thoughts still lingered in his head. A part of him still blames himself, especially for what happened to his best friend. Brock is still in the hospital, recovering and in a coma. 

After saying goodbye to the guys, he got up for a glass of water. There was a knock on the door, but it was just his lunch being delivered. Marcel was at the door, and had to do Brock's duties for him. His new care taker is a nice guy, who would help him with everything. Evan could see why Marcel and Brock are friends. They seemed a little similar in some ways, but mostly Marcel was the very active and happy person. His tray of food and water was placed on his table, while his new friend told him about his day. Brock didn't talk about the patients very much, where Marcel was different in that aspect. He talked about he people he worked with, and what things were like in the place. It was very interesting to him, but he didn't want to feed into that curiosity. Evan was just fine with staying in his room, away from the patients. 

"Can you believe the nerve of Mark? He told me that I wasn't putting the tray in the right order. It's just a stupid tray, you put food on it, and people eat it. There's not right or wrong, the nerve of that guy," complained Marcel, as he talked about a fellow coworker. 

"I bet your work can get difficult at times," agreed Evan, as he started to sit at the table. 

"Which reminds me, after you eat. I'm supposed to take you to the play room," said Marcel, though it got a very bad reaction out of Evan. 

"I'm not going. I don't care if Minx thinks it's good for me, I'm not doing it," argued Evan, he really was putting his foot down on this. 

"I thought you might say that, so I won't force you to go. It's why I have these," replied Marcel, he stopped to pull out some books from his bag, "I think maybe you should try some reading. I'll get some coloring books, if that doesn't sound okay." 

"No, that's fine. Thank you," said Evan sincerely, he was grateful that Marcel was so understanding. It made him think of Brock sometimes, even if they were so different. 

Marcel eventually left, since he had other duties. There was a few text messages on his phone. One from Lui, asking if he wanted to play with him and Nogla tomorrow. Apparently there was some kind of game they were both look forward to playing, but Evan didn't want to interrupt their time together. Tyler wanted to know if he was okay, if he needed someone to talk with. He'd lie to his friend, saying he was okay and nothing to worry. Evan hadn't been okay for a long time, but it has been getting better as time passes. Nothing was going to change from what happened to Brock, but he could at least try to not torture himself as much. His friends really worried about him, and he hated being the burden for the guys. There was a knock on the door, it was either Marcel or Brian. The person at the door wasn't who he expected, since they hadn't talk to one another for days, not after what happened. 

"Hi Evan, could we talk?" asked Pewds, there was Cry right behind him. The masked person looked a lot more seriously, while his Swedish friend placed a wide smile on his face.   
"Yeah sure, make yourself at home," replied Evan hesitantly, he wondered if he should have allowed them in. 

The two of them walked inside, and got on the couch. Evan decided to make them some tea, mostly to give himself something to do. Pewds only visited him once like that, but only because he snuck out of his room. Cry had never had any interest in him, so he didn't know why he came along. The two of them could over power him, as his eyes glanced at the knife in his kitchen. If they did anything he didn't like, there was a weapon available to him. Evan wasn't sure why they would want to harm him, Pewds had done everything to be his friend. He wondered if he was just being paranoid. The Swedish guy could never hurt anyone, or even have a reason to do it. Evan was grabbing the cups, while he listened to Pewds talking about the latest events. Mostly boring stuff that happened in the play room, since he's been gone all those days. 

"There's actually a reason we came here, I needed to talk to you about something," said Pewds, his partner was silent the entire time. 

"What is there to talk about? Is it about what happened to Brock?" questioned Evan, he was feeling even more nervous. 

"A little, but mostly it's about something else. Cry check the room for bugs," ordered Pewds, while Evan wanted to protest about someone searching his room. The masked man took some time to search around, before deciding their space is clear. His boiling pot was shrieking, when it was ready. He'd pour the tea, and didn't know what to think about all of this. Pewds took a sip once it cooled down, before saying anything else, "I want to tell you why I approached you in the first place, and why I decided to become your friend. I believe you could help us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pewds is about to drop some big info, and I guess it's time to give up some information. 
> 
> I actually haven't been writing much lately, which I'm sure some of you have noticed. A lot of things are happening to me personally, and none of them are good. I can never catch a break. It's almost always getting bad news...
> 
> This might even become my last story I'll write, even if I don't want it to be. Maybe I'll have time for one-shots. Who know? I however, do think this might be the end of long chapters, and big stories. Sadly. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and all of the support. It's been kinda miserable for me, but at least if I write less. I know you guys will be patient with me. 
> 
> ~Melon


	27. Dangerous

"What do you mean by, I could help you?" questioned Evan, he was still leery of them, but he also wanted answers. 

"We heard about Charles attacking you, because of how important your parents are. I thought that was stupid, of course that plan wouldn't work. I've spoke to my friends about teaming up with you, so we can escape this place," replied Pewds, since he didn't have any other intentions. 

"I can't help you," said Evan truthfully, there wasn't a single thing he thought he could help with, "I'm locked here just like you guys, but I don't want to escape."

"Are you fucking kidding me? This isn't really a mental hospital, this is a prison!" shouted Cry, while the Swedish man tried to calm him down.   
"Relax Cry, he might have a different experience from us. Why do you want to stay here Evan?" asked Pewds, this is probably the most important questioned that's been asked tonight.   
"I'm dangerous, I'll hurt someone if I'm out there," answered Evan, he finally sat in a chair besides them, "I've hurt others, and now I've harmed Brock. It'll keep happening if I'm around the others, gosh I was so stupid to do that ridiculous play date. I was bound to hurt someone."

Cry and Pewds seemed to look at each other, like some unspoken conversation happened. There's probably so many questions to ask, while Evan noticed Pewds holding Cry's hand. It was a little odd to see that kind of form of affection around this place, especially when hand holding and hugging wasn't allowed. "Can you explain how you hurt him? All I saw was that guard running through a window," said Pewds, though the Swedish man knew there was something else behind it all, "I would like to know what you're capable of doing." The room grew silent, and Evan wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them. His friend might be nice, but this information could be used against him. Someone could get hurt if others knew, and Evan knew that the bigger consequences would lay on him. 

"I can't touch people," said Evan, there was such deep emotion behind those words, like he was releasing them, "people I touch get hurt."

"That's very interesting," exclaimed Pewds to himself, he must be thinking about what Evan just told him. 

"So when you touched that guard, you made him do that?" questioned Cry, who's voice was a little intimidating to Evan. 

"Please don't call him a 'guard', he's my care taker. My very good friend," added Evan, like this was extremely important. 

"Okay, this 'friend' of yours, ran through a window because you touched him. Am I correct?" pressed Cry, while he wanted some answers. 

"I said relax Cry, otherwise I'll ask you to leave the room," said Pewds sternly, this wasn't the side Evan had seen before, "this is between me and Evan, I only brought you for your support."

"Yes," replied Evan quickly, it was towards Cry's question, "I made him do that, and he's in the hospital because of me."

The two of them looked a little startled, while Cry pulled his hand away from Pewds. Evan was thinking back to what happened, the memory would flash in his mind sometimes. One of them had to break the silence, but he couldn't look at either of them. It was in the open now, they knew why he didn't want to leave. "I'm so sorry Evan, it's my fault. I wanted to see why you were so scared of my touch, I noticed when I placed my arm on your shoulder. Of course our clothes blocked direct touch," apologized Pewds, but he wasn't done talking, "My decision did all of this. I thought maybe you were a bit afraid of what I could do, but instead it's your abilities that you're afraid of. It all makes sense." The Swedish man did look sorry, though Evan didn't blame him. 

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to use the play room. I've always known I would be a danger to others, I shouldn't have put everyone's life at risk," said Evan, clearly in pain from talking about this. 

"I guess your friend tried to save me," replied Pewds, since he was the one reaching over and Brock grabbed his hand instead, "he should have let it happen."

"What do you mean?" questioned Evan, he sounded a bit upset, "you would have been in the hospital instead."

"No he wouldn't," interrupted Cry, since he didn't like being pushed out of the conversation, "Felix is stronger than you think. It's why he tried to touch you. He affects people through touch as well."

Pewds seemed to smile at Evan, while explaining what he does. Whenever he touches someone, they go into a relaxed state. Cry and a few others were an exception, he had a less of an effect on some people. Mostly because Cry was very agitated, and couldn't calm down in this surrounding. "Is that why you were holding his hand?" questioned Evan, while Pewds seemed to nod at him. The Swedish man was holding his hand, just to calm the other person. This made Evan wonder if he could control it like that, but it would be too dangerous. He would hurt him, Evan didn't care what Cry had told him. A part of him still felt like, he would harm Pewds. Brock just happened to be the person who got hurt instead. Pewds talked about rallying the others, and trying to make an escape. The only problem was that, Evan had no interest in it. 

"Can I ask you something? Why did you hurt him?" questioned Cry, his appearance was very defensive, "was it because you wanted to hurt Felix?"

"No! I don't want to hurt anyone, I just can't control it," replied Evan, though he felt very worried that they thought differently. 

"Evan, what was your last thought when I reached over?" asked Pewds, he was trying to find the reason behind it, "When I tried to touch you, what where you thinking?"

"I wanted you to get away from me," answered Evan, he folded his arms just to create some mental distance between them, "I didn't want you to touch me, and to get as far away from me."

"Even if it meant I ran away?" pressed Pewds, while Evan answered with a nod. 

There wasn't any more to discuss, as Pewds told Cry that they were leaving. Evan decided to escort them to the door, since he still wanted to be a good host. He really couldn't help them, at least that's what his thoughts were. They wanted more than he could offer, since he felt like this place should lock him up. Evan didn't question why the others wanted to leave, it wasn't any of his business. He only knew that, he could harm less people in here. Pewds turned around, reached out a hand to shake his. His natural instinct was to pull away, it didn't go unnoticed. There was still gloves on his hands, so he hesitantly reached over to grip Pewd's hand. It felt weird to do this, when he's never made an attempt to touch anyone, not even his friends. 

"Let me know if you change your mind. We could use all the help we can get. I won't force you to do this Evan, and I understand why you think you belong here. I just don't think any of us should. We belong out there with normal people, who loves and cares as much as we do," said Pewds passionately, before letting go of his gloved hands. 

"Just think about someone you care about out there. They would want to see you," added Cry, while they walked away. 

"I am.. that's why I should stay here, so I don't hurt him," replied Evan, but they had already walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> Okay yeah, apparently they're not normal. Evan saying he wishes he was normal, is an understatement, lol. 
> 
> Sorry for making you guys think so much with this story. It's definitely not a spoon fed kind of delivery, and I like making you guys wonder what's going on. 
> 
> There's an explanation for everything, I promise you. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> **Rant incoming**
> 
> Btw, don't you hate when people from your past pop back up? 
> 
> They say you're a terrible person, a bully or some sort of scum. Later on, the same person will try to crawl back into my life. 
> 
> Like what? If I'm such an awful person, that our friendship or relationship broke apart. Why are they trying so hard to get back into my life?
> 
> Like I don't get it. If I'm such a terrible person, why are people from my past, trying so hard to squeeze back into my life?
> 
> Oh right. Because I'm not as awful as they say I am, and want what they lost. Though I've always turned down those people, since I don't really need their bullshit.
> 
> You know what happens when someone tries to become friends again? They immediately want something from me. Like promoting their story, or help them make it better. It's a bit disgusting in a way, that people only want to be my friend, so they can use me. 
> 
> I can't even count how many toxic relationships I've been in, and one of my ex-girlfriends wanted to be friends again. Despite dating me and blaming me for everything in our relationship. Even though she wasn't interested, and had a crush on her best friend. She basically acted like she was interested, since she wanted to get over a crush... so my fault, right? (I'm clearly being sarcastic.) 
> 
> I just wish people from my past would leave me the fuck alone. It takes a lot for me to leave someone, and once I do. I never go back. Period.
> 
> I have enough problems without them. 
> 
> ~Melon


	28. Owl Keychain

"Evan honey, it's time to get up," said his nanny, while he mumbled in bed. 

They had been moving a lot, and he didn't look forward to school. He wasn't the type to speak up, especially since the moving made him less social, and not be able to keep any friends. Evan was clearly shy, while the other kids picked up on it. His nanny would feed him cereal, and get him dressed for school. At the time, he was only seven years old. His parents were busy with work, so he spent more time with his nanny. She would cook and clean the house, but more importantly, she would make sure he had everything he needed. Evan would grab his school bag, and hesitantly leave his house. 

Nobody else was at the bus stop, while he waited by the richer part of town. The bus finally arrived, while he walked up the steps. His bus driver never noticed anything, while he sat towards the back. "Hey Japanese kid, you always smell funny. I bet it's because you're always around fish," teased one of the kids, while Evan stared out of the window. He was too afraid to talk back, and nothing would stop the bullying. They would call him all sorts of mean names, while he felt like crying to himself. The drive was noisy, with all the kids talking loudly on the bus. It would made it rounds, stopping at various houses. Once the school appeared, the kids would finally get out. 

"He's so weird, and he smells so bad. Evan is so gross," said the same kid, though Evan knew his name. Thomas and Bryan would constantly mess with him. Mostly it was verbal bullying, so it rarely escalated to beyond that. 

"I bet he pees the bed, little chicken boy can't even talk back," agreed Bryan, thinking he was so clever with his words. 

"Bed wetter, bed wetter, Evan is a little bed wetter," shouted Thomas, who went decided to add onto it. 

They had to wait for the teacher, and the door was outside. There was other students around, when he waited along with them. Thomas must've noticed something on his bag, because he put a key chain on it. His nanny thought it would be cute for him to have it, and he'd always loved animals. The kid snatched it right off, when he had been trying to avoid them. "Bryan look, the Japanese kid has a chicken on his bag. I got it now, I should see how far I can throw it," exclaimed Thomas, not that he had a new toy to show off. This caused Evan to turn around, and tried to get it back. He really liked the key chain, that had a very cute little owl on it. His nanny was also like a mother to him, so he made an attempt to grab it.

"It's mine! Give it back!" screamed Evan, as he didn't make another attempt for the key chain. 

"Oooh look at the bed wetter, he's gonna cry. Go ahead and cry to your mommy," teased Thomas, now that he twirled the key chain on his finger.   
"Please stop it," cried Evan, though it only made it worse. 

"Please stop it, waaah. I want my mommy," taunted Thomas, making his friend Bryan and other students to laugh at him. 

Evan finally lunged for the toy again, this time he wished with all his heart, that the boy would be dead. Maybe bash his brains in, or something else that would do damage. His hand grasped Thomas' hand, trying to pull the key chain away. He was surprise to see Thomas not moving, his eyes glazed before walking away. This left Evan feeling confused, until Thomas walked away from everyone. His bully walked towards the door, and then started banging his head against it. The kids were laughing at first, thinking it was some kind of joke. Evan didn't know what to make of it, the kid wouldn't stop hitting his head repeatedly. There was blood on his face, but it kept on going. 

"What the hell? Stop it Thomas," said Bryan, who walked over, but didn't know what to do. 

The next swing of Thomas' head broke the glass, leaving cuts all over his face. This time Evan ran over, while everyone just watched. He tried pulling Thomas away, while Bryan didn't make a move to help. "Don't fucking touch him, you sick ugly Jap," shouted Bryan, while Thomas move slightly to hit head at a different part of the door. It was so Thomas could keep hitting his head, while more blood flowed out. Evan grabbed his head, but felt the glass shards cut his skin, that were from Thomas' face. He'd pull back, mostly because of the stinging pain. The door finally opened, with the teacher screaming. She could see a bloody student, with glass shards in his face. 

His phone suddenly buzzed, snapping him out of his memory of the incident. 

'Do you want to talk? The guys are worried about you,' texted Tyler, though Evan just ignored it. 

The place had locked him up ever since, because they all told the teacher what happened. Evan did tell the teacher the truth as well, along with the principal. He didn't understand it as a child, but his nanny tried her best to explain it to him later. It was on the news, weird freaks who could use powers. People who could move objects, fling people into the air, and attack people on the streets. Evan thought maybe it was a mistake, but then he started accidentally make other people do things. It was always against the person's will, and some reason it was like they weren't there anymore. They would do anything he thought up, which scared him, along with anyone else who worked with him. 

Another text light up his phone, which he hesitantly looked at. 'Evan is something wrong? It's been a week since you've talked to us, and Brian tells us that you have been ignoring him as well,' texted Craig, his friend was usually busy, so it was rare for him to see a text like this. There was other various texts he had ignored, a lot of them similar to each other. Evan was very scared, he didn't want to hurt anyone else. His talk with Pewds made him want to hide even more, he couldn't go out there. Brock was hurt because of him, he made him run out that window. He could remember his last thoughts clearly, 'get away from me'. Pewds should've been through that window, but he barely got away unharmed. His best friend knew about his powers, what he was capable of doing. He didn't understand why anyone would be his friend, why Brian would even want to see him. 

"Knock knock, I'm coming in. So how are you feeling?" questioned Brian, but Evan didn't answer him, "I bet you're hungry, I brought you pizza."

There was more silence, while the food was being placed on the table. 

"You have to eventually talk to me Evan, I don't understand why you suddenly got like this. I told you that Brock will be fine, he's going to make it," Brian pointed out, but he was still talking to himself, "I guess I have to eat this entire delicious pizza by myself. It's your favorite, olives and all."

The room was filtered with noise, mostly because Brian turned on his stereo. His friend would keep talking, like Evan wasn't ignoring him. They both wished Brock was here, and Evan still blamed himself. There was some clanking noise, when Brian reached for cups and plates. Everything got set on the table, but Evan still hadn't moved. "Please Evan, eat something. We can watch anything you want, I just.. no please don't cry," pleaded Brian, who reached for a box of tissues, and handed it to him. Their hands would never touch, while Evan reached for his gloves afterwards. He finally got off the bed, so they could both eat at the table Evan still hadn't spoken a word, while Brian talked about the game he was playing. 

"It was like really cool, he would fly right through the air. You can't even imagine-" Brian stopped, once he was suddenly startled. 

"Why am I not scary to you? Shouldn't I be like a monster?" questioned Evan, tears were streaming down his face again, "I could kill you so easily."

"I trust you with my life, no matter what. Even if you made me slit my own throat, I'd still love you and forgive you," replied Brian confidentially, since he's clearly loyal to him, "All the guys feel the same way, we all care about you. Do you know why?"

Evan just shook his head, not knowing what the answer would be. 

"Because we know you love and care about us, and we'd do anything to be there for you. As much as you'd do anything to be there for us, now dry those tears and eat some damn pizza," said Brian happily, while he smiled and placed another pizza slice on Evan's plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about the plot twist?
> 
> I guess now, you guys know why I was worried about it. How do you write a story without giving your main idea away? 
> 
> The real answer, I had to steer everyone from the truth. 
> 
> I had to manipulate your viewpoint, to only see and theorize what I want you all to believe. It also meant giving Evan a power, which couldn't be seen. He had to have an ability, that he was too afraid to use and would wrap his entire personality around. 
> 
> I'll admit, it did cross my mind to take it out at one point. Some people might not understand why I added it, or get really upset because it's not the thought I've lead them into. A few people might think I should've had a different twist, or let people be right about the ideas I lead them to think. I guess I rather make people think it's something else, when my real reason can fill in the missing gaps. 
> 
> Some people might even think I should add hints about Evan's powers, or other people's powers. I've actually really thought hard on it, and couldn't see how I could do it without giving away the super natural elements. Floating objects, fire balls, unexplainable feats of strength? I guess I could've added it early, but then you wouldn't think it's a mental hospital.
> 
> I like making something unpredictable. There's a mysterious element throughout the entire story, that something else was going on. In my opinion, it's more interesting to wonder what's going on, instead of being told everything. 
> 
> I also didn't want to start with powers, because it would lose its mysterious element, which I'm sure was probably the most interesting part of the story. It sets the mood, when you wonder what's happening.
> 
> I get it if you guys weren't impressed or didn't like it. It's not a story for everyone. It's however my decision to create this book like this, and if you didn't like it. There's plenty of other books for you to read, or you could write your own book with your own ideas. I'm not going to try and please everyone (because it's impossible). 
> 
> Though I guess people could also be upset, that I suddenly put Evan in a mental hospital without any hints. It's not like people can't take pills in the safety of their own home, and I basically used the same kind of twist, as my super natural twist. If both twists upset you, then oh well, read something else. 
> 
> I love writing this book, and that's enough for me. If other people like this book, then that's great as well. I'm just not going to write it just for other people however, because deep down, I'm proud of the direction it's going. It's not like I'm writing for money anyways, and if people wanna complain about a free book. Well that's their problem. 
> 
> ~Melon


	29. Needles and Cookies

"Why do I have to do this?" groaned Evan, he hated giving blood and getting his shots. This happened every six months, whenever he liked it or not. 

"Don't be such a big baby, it's not a big deal," retorted Brian, though it only made Evan a little more moody. 

"Brock would tell me everything would be over soon, and even get me cookies afterwards," Evan pointed out, since he would be doing this with his other friend. 

"Well tough shit, you're stuck with me buddy," replied Brian, but he wasn't really that annoyed. They both wished Brock was doing this instead.

"I hope he'll be okay," muttered Evan soft, which could still be heard. 

"Brock will make it, he's a tough little shit. I should know, you should see how much he harasses me on a daily basis. Telling me I shouldn't forget to feed the patients. I only forgot one time, I swear. The prick wouldn't stop telling me about it," groaned Brian, while he missed Brock's constant motherly nagging. 

The nurse came over and brought out a needle, along with something to put in the blood. Evan had to look away, blood would always make him feel uneasy and squeamish. "Don't expect me to hold your hand or anything, you big baby," teased Brian, causing Evan to smile at the taunting. This made Evan try to make the most babyish voice he could muster up, which was mostly laughable, "aww come on daddy, I want to hold your hand." His Irish friend started laughing hysterically, but it kept Evan's mind off the needle. He barely felt a thing, once the metal pierced the skin. The nurse was good at her job, always getting the needle in with one attempt. His shot was already administered, one of them was the flu shot, while the other he wasn't sure about. 

Once enough blood was taken, he was aloud to leave. Brian immediately took him out of the place, while Evan had a lingering question in his head. There was so much to ask, but he'd rather not do it in the hallway. There was just something going on behind the scenes, he felt like there was more then what he knew. They both went into his room, as Brian decided to get those cookies he wanted. Mostly because Evan stated that, it was something Brock would do. His more mature and reliable friend would do most of the work, but Brock was still in a coma. He couldn't visit his hospital, no matter how much he wished he could. Evan would get on his computer, while waiting for it to run, he'd get himself a glass of milk. His room seemed somehow smaller, a little constricted in his imagination. He didn't understand what changed his perspective, like his world was changing. 

"I brought your damn cookies, a thank you would be nice," said Brian nonchalantly, like he expected to be praised all of the time. 

"But that's your job, you're supposed to bring me stuff," replied Evan cheekily, while he munched on one of the cookies. 

"Cheeky bastard," mumbled Brian, as the Asian man pretended not to hear him. 

"Wait," interrupted Evan, once he realized Brian was about to leave, "When can I see him? I just want to see how's he's doing."

"You do realize he's in a coma, and hasn't responded. Even if I went to the hospital and showed you what he looks like. There wouldn't be anything for you to see," Brian pointed out, though it didn't seem to deter him. 

"I know, I just.. I have to see him. It would make me feel better, please Brian," pleaded Evan, which didn't take much effort to convince his friend. 

Brian eventually left, after stealing a couple of his cookies. It wasn't like Evan minded, he expected his friend to do that. His computer was on, when he went back over to it. There was no response from Delirious, like something must've happened. He wondered what it could be, if his boyfriend was too busy with work. They hadn't spoken in a day, so he tried not to worry about it. Evan didn't want to seem to clingy, but he remembered Delirious' words. His boyfriend promised they would meet, and deep down he believed him. It wasn't a good idea, he knew this, and yet Evan wanted to see him in person more than anything. He would just make sure they never touched, no hugging and kissing. This left him feeling down, since that's what he wants to do more than anything. 

'It's been awhile, you haven't answered my texts. Are you busy with work?' questioned Evan in his text, as he left it at that. 

There was no response, while he tried to see who he could play with. Most of his friends were busy around this time, since they all had different schedules. Evan decided to stretch out, and maybe play by himself. It wasn't unusual, while he wasted some hours having fun with a game he liked. There was a knock on the door later, but he already knew who it was. "Hey Evan, I brought a new book. I even have something for you to color on," said Marcel cheerfully, while bringing the stuff onto Evan's kitchen table. It seemed like a good idea, while he returned the book he borrowed last time. His play time never continued with the others, he felt more content with spending time in his own room. Minx did have to be notified about this, but apparently she didn't do anything about it. 

"You know, Minx wants to schedule another therapy session. I know the last one you had wasn't good. Brock actually told me about it, sorry if I wasn't supposed to know," uttered Marcel, like he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"It's fine, I thought they would eventually continue. Even if I never want to see her again," replied Evan in his agitated state. He was very annoyed, that he couldn't get a different therapist. 

"I don't know what happened, and it's probably none of my business. I just want you to know, that you can talk to me if you need it. I get it if you don't ever want to, but I'm always here," stated Marcel hesitantly, knowing that him and Evan weren't quite friends yet. 

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you about. Will you promise me, that it would never leave this room?" questioned Evan, he was partially testing him in this moment. 

"Sure, you can ask me anything," replied Marcel, not knowing what the question would be. 

"Can you tell me how the other patients are being treated?" asked Evan, which seemed to be a big surprise for Marcel, who didn't expect such a question. 

The room was filtered with Marcel's stuttering, while he tried to find the right answer. It seemed apparent, that some things were meant to be hidden from him. This made Evan wonder if Pewds' was right, along with Charles' words that would linger in his head. The other patients might not be treated well in this facility. "Gosh, this is a hard question. I guess it depends on the person. Not everyone likes being here, so they're difficult to handle. We have different sections for specific patients, some more dangerous that others. Some people are happy here, and some aren't doing well in this place," said Marcel honestly, which partially satisfied Evan. It was definitely the truth, but there had to be more behind it, which he didn't know about. 

"Could you maybe show me the other patients? I want to see the different sections," said Evan hastily, now that he was searching for answers. 

"I don't know Evan, I could lose my job over this," Marcel pointed out, but he seemed to be thinking about it. 

"Nobody has to know, and we can do it during when I typically do my play time. Just show me your routine once, and I won't ask again," suggested Evan, hoping that he would get what he wanted. 

"I just don't know about this," responded Marcel, while Evan waited for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Evan wants answers, and he's starting to look for them. Hopefully you're all still interested in what's behind the scenes, as Evan gets a better look at things. His perspective is changing along with ours. 
> 
> I'll still be writing, I'm just a little distracted. I've been drawing on the side, and doing other things. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in sending fanart of this book let me know. I have a Tumblr account, which is the same as my username Melonbread96. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next chapter. 
> 
> ~Melon


	30. Choices

"I know we ended quite badly, but I'm only trying to do what's best for you," informed Minx, though Evan could only glare at her and didn't say anything, “How are you feeling lately? I know it must be rough with Brock in the hospital. "

There was still no answer, Evan just played with his gloves, while acting like she wasn't even there. 

"What do you want me to do Evan? Just let you have anything you want, as long as it makes you happy? Even if it's bad for you? We both know that, your mental health hasn't been steady since you've dated. Your parents have every right to know about your situation."

Cell phones weren't allowed, but he wished he could browse through it. He wanted a better way to ignore her, because Minx was slowly getting to him. 

"I thought since we both like the same sex, and he sounded like a good guy. It would be alright for you to engage in a relationship. Why don't you tell me what you both do exactly?" asked Minx, though this was the wrong thing to say. 

"Shut up! You don't care about what makes me happy, all you care about is curing me. It's what my parents pay you to do. Why don't you drop the act, and stop prying into my life," said Evan angrily, he got up to leave the room. 

"Sit down, or I'll have all your electronic devices taken away for a month," ordered Minx, since she had the power to do it. 

Evan looked at her with the most hatred and loathing he could muster up. He didn't want to have therapy with her anymore. This did cause him to sit back down, but he folded his arms and wouldn't look at her. "Despite what you believe I do want to help you. I know you don't want your condition either, and we're trying our best. I won't deny that I do work for your parents, and the people who own this building. I however have your best interest at heart," said Minx soft, trying to convince her patient that she didn't have a choice in the matter, since it's supposed to help him. The room grew silent, while Evan didn't say anything for the rest of the therapy session. She would ask him questions, but there was no response. 

"It's the end of our session, hopefully the next one will have some progress. I know I hurt your feelings, but I'm hoping you can give this a second chance," stated Minx, her professional tone was still there. 

"Don't bother, I'm getting a different therapist," replied Evan boldly, before leaving the room.

Marcel was waiting for him at the reception area. They would both walk out, while Evan had a lot on his mind. Usually he'd go back to his room, but his new friend had other ideas. He was getting a chance to see Marcel's routine, even if it was a dangerous idea. "We just have to get you suited up, and dressed like me. I'll show you the normal routes I take, and what my job really is all about," said Marcel cheerfully, though it was obvious that Evan wasn't in a good mood. They both went to the higher levels, where Evan had never seen before. Most of the place was unexplored, despite all of the years he had stayed there. He was such a naive child back then, accidentally hurting the other patients when he didn't mean to do it. Now he just stayed in his room, and let himself escape on his computer. 

His first stop was at the locker room, though Marcel made him wait outside. Evan would get to dress, once they were out of sight from the other coworkers. Marcel got him to dress in the bathroom, which was fine with him. They later left to the first place, that Marcel would typically start his day. The kitchen area was empty, when they went inside. It was Marcel's job to get the trays, and place the food on them, before putting them on the food cart. Evan actually enjoyed helping him, as he set up all of the trays. One of them was supposed to be for himself, which was normally Brian's job. Marcel basically told Brian to take a break, and allow himself to take some of Brock's duties. Their Irish friend never questioned it, just allowed Marcel to do the job. It's why Marcel had taken him to therapy earlier. 

The cart was filled, while they walked out of the kitchen. Someone else cooked the food, but it was Marcel's job to deliver them. Evan didn't really think much of it, as they went from room to room. There was only one clear difference, the other patients were locked in their rooms. "It's mostly for our safety, because some of these guys are very dangerous. You can't imagine what some of them will actually do. If they can get a hold of you," Marcel pointed out, before opening a door and stepping inside. A guy was reading a book, practically ignoring them. The food was placed on his table, then they left. It was mostly the same for a lot of them, until they stumbled into a room that startled him. 

"Leave your shitty ass food there, I swear that you can't even make a decent sandwich. How hard is that? It's just bread and.. Evan?" said Tyler, all startled to see his friend standing there. 

"Tyler? What are you doing here?" questioned Evan, he didn't even move from his spot. 

"Holy shit, I've been here for years and never see you here. Why are you with Marcel? How long have you worked here?" responded Tyler with his own questions, before getting up to give him a hug. 

"W-wait, don't do that. I can actually hurt you if you touch me," whimpered Evan, he backed up whenever his friend got closer. 

"Why's that? I know you can't actually hurt me. It's not like you have powers, you just work here," Tyler pointed out, though this time Marcel cut into the conversation. 

"Evan is actually a class five patient, and I kinda promised to take him around," interrupted Marcel, which made Tyler stare at them both shocked and a little confused. 

"So you brought him here because he asked you? Shit, I wish I could just walk out, whenever I fucking feel like it," complained Tyler, though he clearly still seemed happy to see Evan here. 

"I actually wanted to know how the other patients are treated, like I've mostly stayed in my room. I feel like something else is happening," stated Evan, trying to explain his decision to do this. 

"Ah man, I have a code red. It isn't a drill either. Evan, I have to take you back to your room," said Marcel, but that wasn't what happened in this situation. 

Tyler used this to his advantage, and hit Marcel over the head with his chair. He took his keys, and started pulling off his coat and pants. The whole time Evan was startled, so much was happening, he didn't really know what to do. His friend seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, "don't just fucking stand there, help me. I need you to free the others, I'll lock the door after I get dress and leave the room. Evan hurry, why are you just standing there?” He really didn't know what to do, since Marcel is his friend, who is now unconscious on the floor. This almost seemed like a weird dream to him, but Tyler took of his pants and placed on Marcel's uniform. Nobody would think they were patients, since they typically couldn't get out of their rooms. 

"Come on Evan, we need to get out of here and free the others. Craig is like a floor above us," said Tyler, trying to convince Evan to help him. 

"I'm not sure about this," replied Evan, since he really didn't want to leave this place. 

"You can tell me your concerns later, right now we need to leave. Our friends will need our help," Tyler pointed out, finally getting Evan motivated to act. 

"Okay, just tell me what to do," answered Evan, before the building suddenly shook like there was an earthquake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll most likely be a bit preoccupied, especially when I'm babysitting someone else's cat. It's supposed to be my brother's responsibility, but he's rarely home and at work. Which means taking care of his friend's cat, if I wanna make sure it lives. Lol. 
> 
> I'm excited for the upcoming horror movie. I like the concept of not making a sound, otherwise it finds you. I tried writing a Septiplier story like that, but I unpublished it since it wasn't doing well. 
> 
> I still really like the thought of writing horror, but I doubt people will be into reading it. Mostly because my lack of success with the genre. 
> 
> ~Melon


	31. Therapist Room

"Holy shit, how did you guys get in here?" questioned Craig, seeing as the both of them were in his room. 

"No time to explain, we should just hurry and get the fuck out of here. If we release the others, I'm sure it'll provide us a good distraction," suggested Tyler, since he wanted to make sure they got away. 

"I'm not sure about this, won't people get hurt? Marcel told me there are dangerous people in here. It's fine if you guys want to leave, but I'm staying," Evan pointed out, while his friends looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Are you fucking insane? This place isn't a mental hospital, or a vacation home. We're in a god damn prison," said Craig angrily, though Evan wasn't going to budge. 

"I like it here, they keep me from hurting everyone else and they take good care of me," replied Evan, knowing that they didn't understand his choice, "listen, I know it doesn't seem to make sense, but I can hurt people. I actually.."

There was a bit of a pause, he was a bit worried about them hating him.

"Jesus, we don't have time for this. We have to get the fuck out of here, even if I have to knock you out and carry you over my shoulder," said Tyler angrily, not having the patience for this at the moment. 

"Shut up Tyler, if there's a reason he wants to stay here. I think we should hear it. I'm not moving until I do," exclaimed Craig, who sat his ass on the bed, and wouldn't move. 

"Fucking fine," frowned Tyler, while he sat right next to Craig. 

Evan pulled himself a seat, and tried his best to think on how to explain all of this. It was very difficult, though they deserved the truth. He just hoped that, his friends wouldn't hate him afterwards. His explanation started, when he was talking about Brock, who is currently in the hospital with a coma. Craig seemed to keep Tyler calm, shushing any time he tried to interrupt. This wasn't going to be easy, though Evan took a deep breath and kept talking. They had been friends for years, he prayed that they would forgive him. "It was an accident, a new friend of mine tried to touch my face. Brock stopped him, by grabbing his hand. I felt the back of Brock's hand touch my face, and then everything just sort of happened. My ability made him jump out of a window, because I wanted my friend to get away from me." The memories were hitting him hard, while his friends didn't say anything at first. 

"Oh Evan, it's not your fault. We all know how difficult it is to control it sometimes," Craig comforted him, trying to reach out, as Evan moved away from him. 

"You can't touch me. Anything I think, just sort of happens. I can't control it, and anytime I touch someone, they just get hurt," said Evan sadly, truly blaming himself for an ability he can't control. 

"Hey now, when I first got my ability. I would just turn invisible at random times. Imagine trying to get ready for school, but you can't see your face," chuckled Tyler, knowing that it wasn't quite the same. 

"Or becoming so small, that your mom almost steps on you," groaned Craig, trying to add into the conversation. 

"So you guys aren't mad? I hurt Brock, put him in a coma. All because I didn't want Pewds to touch me," said Evan, while he played with his gloves.

"Wait Pewds tried to touch you? I swear if I see that son of a bitch, I'll fucking smack him one," replied Tyler angrily, though it seemed like Craig had a different reaction. 

"No we don't blame you Evan, and we can worry about Pewds later. Honestly, he's not that bad of a guy," Craig pointed out, while it caused an entirely different argument. 

"Not that bad, are you fucking kidding me? He made me hallucinate and kiss some random dude for a laugh. He's an asshole," growled Tyler, as the two bickered for awhile. 

They still hadn't changed Evan's mind about leaving, though Craig insists that they want him with them. Tyler wanted to force Evan to come with them, though it was ultimately Evan's choice. It might be a prison for their kind, but Evan felt like he deserves to stay here. He didn't want to hurt other people, put their lives in danger. There was one thing he agreed to do, he would help them escape. Craig grabbed Marcel's keys, knowing who they should release first. They however wanted more keys, so more people would release patients. Tyler had an idea, as they went towards the staff room. Evan and Craig waited outside, so they wouldn't be interrogated. Both of them wearing staff uniform, since Tyler took his clothes off. Whenever his friend went invisible, his clothes would still show. It meant that his friend went in the staff room naked. 

"Jesus it's fucking cold in this building. I got the keys, sorry that they're wet. I put them in my mouth, so they would turn invisible as well. The metal taste really sucks," groaned Tyler, while he handed them some keys. It seemed like everything was going according to plan, when they heard a voice. 

"Evan? Craig? What are you doing here?" questioned Brian, his hand was however on his taser, "Both of you should go back to your rooms."

"You knew about me being here?" asked Craig angrily, since he apparently didn't know about Brian, "I thought we were friends, but you've been working here the whole time. Oh my god, when Evan told us you visit him, I didn't even think of this. Does that mean Brock works here too?"

"J-just get back in your rooms. I'm not going to tell you twice," said Brian, while he reached for his radio. It all happened so fast, and Tyler knocked out their friend, since Brian couldn't see him. 

"Fucking bastard, god, I trusted him. I can't believed he did this to us," complained Tyler, though Brian was the least of their concerns, "hurry use his hand cuffs on him. I'm going to start freeing the others."

Craig did what he said, while placing Brian against the wall. The cuffs were on his wrists, then Evan was handed his keys. They agreed to meet outside in the back, after they freed everyone. Evan was still hesitant, but it wasn't like he had to leave. His friends would be gone, and he could stay here. He pulled off his uniform, so none of the others thought he was a care taker. Craig seemed to have the same thing in mind, and did the same thing. They went from room to room, just releasing any patients that needed to be let out. It started to become chaos, as the building shook several times. Evan walked past the therapists room, then stopped to walk back to the door. It would have all sorts of files, data he wanted to look at. This was a very bad idea, but he needed to know. 

The rooms were exactly how he remembered it. He used the keys he was handed, and walked into the reception area. His feet took him into the therapist office, where Minx wouldn't allow them inside. There was another room for their therapy sessions, but there was no point in going there. Evan walked inside, not knowing what to expect. It was an ordinary office, with a desk and chair. A desktop was in view, while he turned it on. It took awhile to boot up, then he noticed that it needed a password. He'd check the drawers, and anything that might have a possible password on it. Evan was really stumped, since nothing seemed to work. This is when he noticed a picture of Minx and her girlfriend. The two looked so happy, then he realized something. He grabbed the calendar, then looked through each month. 

"This has to be it," exclaimed Evan, while he typed in Krism's birthday. His celebration ended, when he heard a door opened. This caused him to panic, and wondered where he could hide. There was no place to keep himself hidden, when the door to the office finally opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so exhausted, and I have a ton to do. If there's any mistakes just try to excuse them. I'm in a bit of a rush, and I'm quite busy today. I had to quickly get this edited and pushed out, otherwise you might not get an update for awhile. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient. 
> 
> ~Melon


	32. The Sunset

"Evan?" 

They just both seem to stare at each other, mostly because they were both in disbelief. He did give Delirious his location, the place that is supposed to be a mental hospital. Evan never thought he'd see his boyfriend here, even if Delirious did say he would come get him one day. It seemed like Delirious was coming straight for him, as he went away from him, mostly fearful that they might touch. "It's me! What are you doing here?" questioned Delirious, though it didn't take long for him to notice that Evan was walking away from him, “What’s wrong? Gosh, I wanted to see you so badly, then I searched for information about this place. Why are you here though? This is a place for.. oh my god. Do you know?" Evan would walk to the other side of the desk, whenever his boyfriend tried to get close to him. 

"Delirious stop, you can't touch me," said Evan, clearly fearful and a little confused. 

"Evan it's me, you know I won't hurt you," replied Delirious, as he finally stopped moving. 

"I know you won't, it's just.. I have to tell you something," stated Evan, knowing this was going to be difficult, "There's something I haven't told you." 

"I have something I haven't told you either," Delirious pointed out, trying to get his message across as well. 

"I have abilities," said Evan, around the same time his boyfriend said something. 

"I can control water,“ said Delirious, at the moment his boyfriend said something. 

They both stared at each other, feeling a little puzzled at this new information. 

"What do you mean you have abilities!" shouted Delirious, being the first to interrupt the silence, "oh my god, they imprisoned you here? Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Just let me explain," replied Evan, while not knowing how to calm him down. 

"Fuck! I can't believe I'm so stupid. I finally get here, and realized all of these guards. Luke was trying to tell me, and I wouldn't listen. I just wanted to bust you out of a mental ward, then I saw all the other people. I got worried, I just," groaned Delirious, now that he finally figured out what's going on. 

"So you can control water?" stated Evan, as he started to relax a little himself. 

"Yeah, I can bend it around, make it do things. It's really cool. What about you, what can you do?" asked Delirious excitedly, and seemed more confident knowing that they're both somewhat the same. 

"I control people with touch, but it's not a good thing. I tend to hurt people with it.." said Evan, making the room silent again. 

This seemed to cause Delirious to reach out his hand, causing Evan to back away from it. He couldn't see what his boyfriend was doing, and there was no way Evan wanted to harm him. "It's okay, I trust you. Go ahead and touch my hand," said Delirious, thinking this was a good idea. Evan shook his head, while making sure Delirious was on the other side of the desk. He wasn't going to risk hurting him. This apparently wasn't reaching him, because Delirious seemed to act like Evan couldn't harm him. "Come here, I know you won't hurt me," smiled Delirious, like this was the absolute truth, "I know you care about me, want to touch me. Maybe we could even kiss, and hold each other. Just come here, you have to trust me." This only made Evan shake his head, now tears were streaming down his face. 

"I can't, I just don't want to hurt you. Any time I touch someone, they get hurt," Evan pointed out, not knowing how to get his point across. 

"Well how does it work?" asked Delirious, since he want to talk him into this. 

"I think of something, and the person does it," explained Evan, not knowing what he should do. 

"Think about the sunset. The both of us there, enjoying each other's company.  I'll touch you, and think about how we would stare into the sky," suggested Delirious, as he told Evan to close his eyes, "please trust me, I've seen this ability before. Just close your eyes, and imagine I'm there." 

It took some convincing, but Evan finally closed his eyes. 

"Imagine we're on top of the hill, standing right above the cliff. It's so massive, we can see the entire city there. We get closer, maybe I want to give you a kiss. I lean over to you, but you have to stay calm. I'm reaching over, wanting to hold your hand," said Delirious calmly, now that his hand was over Evan's gloved ones, "I love you Evan, what do you want to do now that we're here." 

"I want to kiss you," said Evan softly, his heart hammering fast. 

Everything just suddenly happen, he could feel Delirious' lips against his. All of him wanted this so badly, and even if he was afraid. Evan knew he didn't want to pull away, while they both deepen the kiss. His eyes finally open, and Delirious is smiling down at him. "Come one, we should get out of here," ordered Delirious, as reality seemed to hit Evan. His boyfriend wasn't harmed, nothing seemed to happen. Nobody got hurt, even if he thought touching Delirious would get him killed. This seemed to make him react, as he pulled Delirious closer, and buried his face into his boyfriend's chest. "Is this real? What just happened?" asked Evan, mostly confused on why nothing went wrong. It also felt nice, just to feel Delirious wrap his arms around him. 

"We just kissed, and it was awesome!" shouted Delirious, a wide grin on his face. 

It seemed like Delirious pulled away, just to grab some files. Evan forgot entirely on why he was even there, almost like none of this was real. He wanted to pinch himself, just to see if it would all disappear. Delirious grabbed his hand, then started to steer them out of the office. His boyfriend had a bag, so a ton of files were placed inside of it. This time he allowed Delirious to steer him out, while he gave him a few directions. Evan knew the place really well, as the dodged other patients. There was some things set on fire, they even saw someone flew through the air, like someone launched them. This only made them move faster, then Delirious must've spotted someone he recognized. Mostly because they stopped at the entrance, just so they could talk. 

"Where's Luke? I got Evan, and some other things. He should be down here," questioned Delirious, he sounded worried. 

"He should be down here. I swear I'll give him a stern talking, the next time we meet," replied the stranger, until the person's eyes landed on Evan, "Oh hi Evan, remember me? We played a few games together, when Delirious invited me?" 

"Ohm?" guessed Evan, since his boyfriend didn't invite that many people.  

"In the flesh! I can't believe you're like one of us. Luke was telling me how you had to be, since you're here. Of course Delirious ran off, before he could explain it to him as well," stated Ohm, rolling his eyes when he said it. 

"Shutch up! Ugh. Why did we even invite you?" groaned Delirious, though they had to focus on getting Luke. 

They actually didn't have to move anywhere, because they saw a huge fireball being sent to the building. It thankfully didn't hit anywhere near them. 

"I told him not to set the whole place on fire. Why does he never listen?" questioned Ohm, he'd tighten his bandana even tighter, "come one, let's go before he burns it down with us inside of it. I swear I'm going to kill him." 

"Wait, what about the others?" Evan pointed out, now that he's worried about his two friends. 

"They should be out of here, I've been evacuating people. Who exactly are you looking for?" asked Ohm, since he could take action of getting people out. 

"Tyler and Craig," replied Evan, hoping they were both safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating as often as I should. I've gotten sick again. This time I caught it from my dad, though that happens when you're taking care of someone. I'm actually slowly getting use to being a care taker for my dad, lol. All of his bad mood swings, but also the bonding moments. Mostly we just watch movies and tv series. 
> 
> I'm not very sure about this chapter, but decided to not change anything. I was in a certain mood, and maybe it'll make it even better (or worse). I have no idea. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> ~Melon


	33. Water Lily

"Evan over here!" 

A familiar voice shouted at him, once he exited the building. Delirious is still with him, but he didn't see anyone who could've shouted. Ohm ran over to Luke, mostly to get him to stop setting fires. This is when he noticed something small slowly getting bigger, until Craig grew to full height. "We're both here, but I'm sort of naked and invisible," muttered Tyler, who clearly forgot that Evan couldn't see him, when he was shouting earlier. Everyone had to get out of there, even if he didn't want to leave. The place was a disaster, while everyone with powers were making their escape. Evan could see cars being flipped, and people just running. His eyes finally landed on Pewds, while his new friend was getting out of the building. There was others with him, the ones that were always with Pewds. 

"Guys, we need to get out of here. Let's all get in the van, before reinforcement comes," said Ohm, trying to rush everyone past the gate. 

Beyond the gate was also fencing, that were usually electrically charged. Someone had taken down the power of the place, as Luke lead everyone through a hole he had melted through the fence. They went toward the parking lot, this is when everyone heard gun shots. The reinforcements did came, with the military coming from the distance. A tank was even in view, as the guys grew worried. "What the fuck should we do now?" asked Craig, clearly afraid and thinking the same as everyone else. Luke started to heat up his hands, getting ready to blast anyone who came to attack them. A voice of reason seemed to snap everyone out of it, "Hey idiots, I don't think anyone wants to fight a tank. We should get out of here." Evan didn't expect to hear a woman's voice, then noticed Delirious' sister in the driver's seat. 

"Who says you get to drive?" argued Delirious, while everyone started to pile in the van. It was barely big enough to fit everyone inside. 

"Since I'm not the dummy who wants to fight an army," Delirious' sister pointed out, giving her own brother a smug look. 

The vehicle was shifted into gear, as they hauled their ass out of there. There was a few shots at the car, and not everyone could get down very well. "Shit, someone shot at my naked ass," groaned Tyler, when Evan noticed the blood starting to show up mid air. Craig took off his jacket, then pressed against the wound with it. They couldn't do much for it, not when it was like this. Evan only looked back one more time, then noticed that the other people were being shot at. If they didn't find a vehicle to escape in, they seemed to be gunned down. It was a gruesome sight, though they couldn't help them. Any one of them could die, if they decided to step in. Delirious' sister seemed to really gun it, and shift around traffic. Her dangerous driving was alarming, but they managed to get away. 

"All of you stay here, I'll get us inside," said Delirious' sister, though Evan had no clue what she was doing. 

"No way, I'm coming in there with you," argued Delirious, as they both stepped out. 

They had stopped at a car repair place, but for some reason the place didn't seem to have any business. Luke stepped out later, after he was talking with Ohm. This left him in the car with the three guys, the entire time he worried for his friend. She seemed to be opening the garage, with a guy that Evan had never seen before. Ohm got into the driver's seat, then pulled the vehicle inside of the place. There wasn't that many cars in the garage, then Delirious came over to him. Evan got out with all sorts of questions in his head. There was mattresses on one side of the garage, while his boyfriend lead him over there. "This is a refugee place for our kind, if we need a place to hide. We just paid the guy, so we shouldn't be found," explained Delirious, though they still had one problem. 

"What about Tyler?" asked Evan, as he still worried about the bullet wound on his friend. 

"It's why I decided to stay here, otherwise we would try to drive across state. They have a nurse here, who should be able to get it out," answered Delirious, which was a huge relief to everyone. 

Tyler finally became visible, wearing Craig's jacket around his waist. His ass was in view, while it only hid his front. Evan looked away, while someone of the guys made jokes about it. This only seemed to rile their friend on, even if he was shot, "you guys can kiss my ass!" It all quiet down, once Tyler was taken into the office, so someone could tend to his wounds. This wasn't what Evan expected to happen, that he'd leave with the others. Now he was here, trying to make sure he didn't accidently touch anyone. His hands fumbled with his gloves nervously, then he sat on the mattress. Delirious decided to join him, even placed an arm around his waist. There was still the worries about touching, though it seemed like his boyfriend didn't care. Nothing did happen when they kissed the first time, so it caused Evan to relax a little. 

"Lily has it too, so I knew all about it," said Delirious, snapping Evan out of his thoughts. 

"Who's Lily?" questioned Evan, clearly confused and not knowing what he was talking about. 

"Ugh. I mean my sister, she has that ability too. Whenever she touches a guy, she kinda influences them. I just thought it made her the devil, always getting guys to buy her stuff. She even tried to influence Luke when they started dating," complained Delirious, as both their eyes landed on his sister. 

"So she's the same as me?" asked Evan, who clearly didn't know how to feel about it. 

"I think so, she uses it to make people do things. She touches them, then suddenly they get this weird look on their face. It's almost like they turn into a zombie, but instead of eating brains. They do what she says," explained Delirious, and it did sound a lot like what Evan has, "it use to work on me a bit, when I was a kid. I got so use to it, and I just shrug it off now. I'd still feel this weird pull when she touches me, but I just find it annoying. 

"Oh," said Evan, hoping that Delirious wouldn't dislike his touch that much. 

This is when his boyfriend grabbed his gloves hands, then pressed his lips into them. It caused Evan to suddenly turn red, forgetting that they have an audience until someone said something. "Awww this is so cute," chuckled Ohm, though he had a wide smile on his face. Luke on the other side rolled his eyes, and told them to get a room. Delirious flipped them all a finger, before pulling Evan into him to give him a kiss. This one was short, though got a few howls from Ohm and Craig. It felt nice to finally feel someone, to have his boyfriend hold him. Evan rested his head on his shoulder, wondering how long this would last. If this was a good thing or not, since everything just felt so right. Delirious' sister seemed to came back from the office, where Tyler was taken. 

"It looks like he's going to make it, it'll just take a few days to heal. He's only shot in the shoulder, and mostly he's just complaining about being naked, instead of actually being shot," said Lily with a smile, clearly amused with Tyler's behavior. 

"Thank god he's going to be okay, I would never forgive myself if anything happens to him," stated Craig, as they had to stay their for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're very close to the end, and I never intended for the book to be this long. 
> 
> I think it's time to give you guys some good news, everything seems to be better with my situation, so I should be able to write more. I might even create a new book after this, though I kinda want to take a bit of a break afterwards. This book was a lot of work. Most likely I'll be writing one-shots afterwards. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the book, and thanks for reading. 
> 
> ~Melon


	34. Going Home

"I don't know about this, what if I hurt you?" questioned Evan, as he tried to shyly move away from his boyfriend. 

"We've touched and kiss all the time, you're not going to hurt me," argued Delirious, his arms now around Evan's waist, mostly to keep him in place, "I'll go slow, and you tell me to stop if it's too much."

Evan could feel Delirious pressing his lips into his, while shifting them towards the bed. They had talked about this so much, but Evan was the one slowing them down. It has been a month since he escaped the mental facility, or some people might consider a prison. The back of his legs hit the bed, as he decided to pull away from Delirious to get on the mattress. It didn't take long for his boyfriend to follow him, while taking off his shirt. They were both peeling off their clothes, trying to get naked and maybe do so much more. Delirious started helping him get his pants off, while they were kissing. He didn't know what he wanted more, to pull his crazy boyfriend closer, or let him take everything off. 

The skin contact was amazing, once they tossed everything to the side. Both of them grinded into each other, as this was the most contact they had in a long time. "Fuck you're so hot," groaned Delirious, as he started to trail downward, kissing Evan's neck down to his chest, "I'm going to finally have you, and fuck you hard on this bed." The dirty talk was really turning Evan on, while he watched his boyfriend slowly move down to his member. Delirious just took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The tongue would lap around it, down the shaft to the balls. All Evan could do was grip the sheets, and try to keep quiet. The apartment was filled with his friends, either staying in the same one or the adjacent. His boyfriend would fondle his balls, even give it a lick, when a noise startled them. 

"Guys! You have to come quick, eww gross. Cooties!" squeaked Lui at the end, once he realized that his friends were naked and trying to have sex. 

"Oh my god Lui, knock first before entering," said Evan angrily, though the next words startled him. 

"I just wanted to tell you, that Brock finally woke up," replied Lui, who was now covering his eyes and backing out of the room to close the door. 

Once the door was shut, Evan looked at Delirious. He couldn't believe that Brock was finally awake from his coma. A deep part of him still blamed himself for the accident. There was nothing he could have done back then, and he eventually accepted that someone was going to get hurt back then. Evan was still slightly hard, but he would rather go see Brock. His boyfriend must've read his mind, because they needed to get ready to leave. Delirious grabbed him down there, and grasped Evan's hand to grip his own member as well. They started to pump each other, while they made out. It didn't take long to come, not with Delirious telling him all sorts of dirty things. When Evan was finally finished he'd grab some tissues and got dressed. 

"I don't even want to know what took you so long," said Luke, he was sitting on their couch, "I already talked with the rest of the guys. I'm going to take you two to see him. I've got a laptop, so the rest can speak with him as well."

"Why aren't the others coming with us?" questioned Evan, knowing that the guys would want to be there. 

"I'd rather not attract a lot of attention, especially when we're still wanted. We're going to pack and leave after this, just in case someone follows us back to the apartment," stated Luke, though they were all ready to go. 

Lui must've left to talk with the others, while they went out of the apartment. Luke and Delirious were easily one of the most dangerous out of everyone, except for Evan himself. He however didn't want to hurt anyone, as they got moving. The drive was around thirty minutes, while Evan felt like it was a lifetime. There was so many thoughts running through his head, and he wondered if Brock would be happy to see him. Delirious became his sanctuary, after everything that happened. It use to be Brock who would pick up the pieces, take care of him when no one else would do it. Evan just wanted to hug him, maybe even drag his friend out of the hospital. Brock however needed time to heal, especially when he was in a coma for so long. 

"We're here, let's go," ushered Luke, as everyone got out of the car. 

Evan didn't even know how Ohm got his information, but his friend was the one waiting for the call. Ohm made sure to have someone tell them, once Brock woke up from his coma. He suspected that maybe it was a hacker, or someone working in the building. They got into the elevator, since they already knew what room it was. The receptionist didn't even notice them, not with so many people in the hospital. It was packed and very busy, but exactly what they needed. Nobody would hopefully notice them, and maybe they can see Brock without an incident. Brian was outside of the room that Brock was staying, busying himself with a soda machine. Their eyes met once they were close enough, Evan froze on the spot. 

"Holy fuck, Evan?" said Brian, he seemed at a loss for words. 

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?" asked Evan, the greeting felt awkward, but he was happy to see him. 

"Shit, you shouldn't be here," replied Brian, a worried look on his face like something was wrong. 

"What do you mean?" said Evan confused, and wondering if coming here was a mistake. 

"Brock has guards with him, they're trained to kill. You have no idea how worried I was being in that room, wondering if you're safe out there. When there's people who want to kill you," explained Brian, which made sense, everyone was scared of people with powers. 

"How many guards?" asked Evan, trying to assess their situation. 

There was three guards in the room, while Evan nodded his head. He wasn't going to leave the hospital, not until he got a chance to see Brock. Luke tried to talk them out of doing it, mostly because he didn't want to see anyone get hurt. Delirious was at least on his side, telling him he'd do anything Evan asked him to do. It was all settled, and Evan had a plan. He started with touching a passing employee of the place, which happened to be a nurse. This was something he'd never do a month ago, but with Delirious' sister teaching him. It seemed like his powers were easier to use than he anticipate. The affects amplified with normal people, so anyone with powers didn't respond as much. Evan would watch as the woman relaxed, then did as she was told. 

A doctor's robe was given to him, while he got nurses outfits for Luke and Delirious. The guards had already seen Brian, so this was their best bet. Evan had the nurse leave, and go back to her duties. Brian was the first to enter the room, when Evan noticed the guards. This wasn't the only thing he noticed, when he spotted Minx in the room. She hadn't seem him quite yet, not with the guys being in front of him. Evan quickly walked up to her, which seemed to surprise her. A loud gasp escaped her lips, but he quickly grabbed her hand. This seemed to make her body relax, then prepared to take any of his orders. It didn't matter if he said them out loud, or in his head. His thoughts went to her immediately, while he introduced himself as the doctor. Brock spotted him as well, and his friend look surprised to see him. 

"I'm doctor Vanoss, could you excuse the men from the room?" questioned Evan, while she did anything he said, since their hands were still intertwined. 

"Could you all leave, I'll let the doctor do his job," said Minx, a blank look on her face, as Evan made sure not to release her hand. 

"Evan?" said Brock with a puzzled look on his face, the door finally closed behind them, "what are you doing here?"

"Go to sleep," ordered Evan to Minx, before turning towards Brock. His friend seemed to try and move away from him, almost like he was scared. 

"Hey it's me, you don't have to worry. I just wanted to see you," stated Evan, though something was still off. 

"You should've stayed at the facility, trying to be cured. You aren't supposed to be out here, with actual people," said Brock, and the words did seem to hurt Evan. 

"What do you mean? I can't be locked up forever, and I know I wanted to stay there. Gosh, I wanted to just rot in my room and never come out. If it mean that I could never hurt anyone ever again. I guess I get it, I'm dangerous. It doesn't mean I shouldn't try, and the place wasn't helping me. They were only keeping me trapped," explained Evan, the reasons he didn't try to go back. It took some convincing for himself, and even with the short amount of time. He soon realized, that the place wasn't going to cure him. It was only there to keep him away from people. 

"No Evan, your kind shouldn't even be out there," replied Brock, the words were like a slap to the face. 

"What do you mean our kind? We didn't exactly decide to be different," growled Delirious, he hated being considered different and have to face consequences for it. 

"You are all a danger to people, and shouldn't be running around out there. You know this Evan, it's why I did everything to make you happy. You were meant to stay there," Brock pointed out, though this made Evan look away. 

"I really thought you were my friend, and wanted what's best for me," said Evan, the hurt clearly in his voice. 

"I do care Evan, about you and everyone. You should just turn yourself in, it's the best thing you can do. Please, for me?" pleaded Brock, clearly begging for Evan to go back to the place. 

"I'm sorry, I can't do it. This might be the last time you see me or not, I really don't know. I just know that I have to do what makes me happy for once, instead of trying to please everyone. I can't keep myself contained, so I don't hurt anyone. Though that's the thing, sometimes you do hurt people, it's a part of life. I can't be curled up in fear all my life, living in a depressed bubble, so everyone can pretend that life is okay. It's not okay, and I can't live like that again," said Evan, while he finally look at Brock and stepped closer to him, "Just know that I still care about you, and hope that you watch over Brian and Marcel for me. You guys take care of yourself, I love you guys."

Brock's body stiffen, but Evan didn't care. He reached over and gave his friend a hug. It was something he wanted to do for years, and wanted to do this the most, ever since they first met. "Goodbye Brock," muttered Evan in his ear before preparing to leave. His friend didn't stop them, Brock could even shout for the guard but didn't. Delirious grabbed his hand once they exited the room, with Luke trailing behind them. Brock was probably facing a lot in that moment, though Evan knew that Brian would take care of him. There had been something going on between the two of them. Once they were out of the view of people, except for Luke who was following them. Evan pulled Delirious in for a kiss, despite Luke's noisy protest. The tears did flow down, but Evan had a sad smile on his face. There was so many conflicting feelings in his heart. 

"Okay, let's go home," said Evan, he no longer wore the gloves or the red jacket. He instead wore a black shirt with blue jeans on. The doctor's jacket wasn't a bad look either on him. 

"Are you sure about all of this? It's not too late if you change your mind," Delirious pointed out, but there was a teasing look on his face. 

"Hurry up idiot, we have something that we left unfinished in our room. I want more than a blow job," countered Evan, knowing that it would get Delirious moving to the car faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. 
> 
> I'm a little sad, but mostly relieved that it's over. I do have plans for a new story, but I might not write it for a few months. I've got some one-shot requests to do, all 30 of them. 
> 
> I welcome fanart of the book, and I do have a Tumblr account if you wanna send me anything. My account name is Melonbread96 on Tumblr. 
> 
> I also welcome any last words to the book, and anything you wanna add to it. It was a fun ride, and I have zero regrets. (:
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, peace!
> 
> ~Melon

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
